The Color of Roses
by Saphire.rayne
Summary: Aria lost her mother at a young age and is making her way through life as a lowly tutor to the children in her town. She receives a letter that changes her life forever. Aria sets out to obtain a flower for one of her students' dying mother but instead get's caught in the castle's politics and falls in love with someone she didn't expect.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"My darling, Aria, why do you look so sad?" A middle-aged woman lies in a bed with a damp cloth on her forehead. Her chestnut hair sticks to her sweating face. A young girl holds onto the woman's hand tightly, her face buried into the woman's bosom.

"Please mother, you can't leave me," the child cries out. The girl's mother places a soft hand on her head. She's quiet, unable to think of anything to calm the child.

"The fever is getting worse," a quiet voice whispers in the background. "It's a matter of time before her body overcomes to the illness."

Hushed voices continue to chat in the hall but the girl ignores it. She grips the woman's hand and pulls it closer to her. Tears continue falling down the child's face.

"Aria, my beautiful daughter. Would you like to hear a story?" The woman coughs softly, pulling the young girl closer to her. The girl feels the extreme heat from her mother but refuses to leave her side. "Yes," she says.

The woman starts to tell the young girl about a young princess who fell in love with a noble knight but was forbidden to marry him because he was not of royal blood. The princess refused to choose another suitor and planned to run away with the knight. As the mother told the story, the daughter started to calm down, closing her eyes to envision the story being played out for her. The mother continued telling of the princess's escape with her charming knight and how they ran to the neighboring village where they changed their names and got married.

"I can't wait to meet my knight, mother," the young girl says quietly as her mother strokes her hair gently. "You have to get better so you can meet him too!"

The woman smiled before she started to heave over and cough violently. The young girl started to cry again, grabbing her mother. Blood appeared on the woman's hand as her body shook from the coughing. Two women run into the room and grab the young girl, forcing her out of the room. The young girl kicks and throws her arms out towards her mother who continues coughing.

The young girl screams for her mother as she's pulled from the room. "Stop that, Aria!" The woman holding her says. The child squirms in her arms but the woman is too strong. She calls out for her mother several times before the other nurse walks out of the room, her blouse covered in blood. Her face is scrunched up and she looks pained.

She looks towards the other woman and shakes her head. Aria manages to escape the woman's hold and sprints towards her mother's room. On the bed, her mother lies with her hair splayed across the pillow, her hands a crimson color. Aria rushes to her mother's side shaking the woman hoping to wake her up.

"Mother!" the young girl cries out but the woman does not move. The young girl continues crying out for her mother but there is no response from the body. "I'm sorry, Aria. Your mother has passed away," the young nurse grabs Aria's arm but Aria pulls it from her grasp. "She has to wake up!" She cries.

Aria stares at her mother's body, limp and still warm from the fever. "She can't be gone," she mumbles through tears. "I'm so sorry, Aria," the young nurse says taking hold of the child. "It's not safe to be here," she says escorting Aria out of the room. Aria gives one last glance at her mother's still body before leaving the room.


	2. Fateful Encounter

Chapter 1

The town clock chimes eleven in the morning and I can't help but feel frustrated. Today is the day the castle hosts an event to find the next heir to the throne of Wysteria. Rumor has it that the king has fallen ill and there's not much time left. I received a letter telling me I'm eligible but I'm not going to the castle in hopes of becoming a princess.

I pick up my pace and start running towards the castle gates only to see them closed. "Crap," I mutter. The event already started. I have to get in! I promised!

*Flashback*

" _I hear there's a flower in the castle garden that grants wishes. I want to wish my mommy better," a young student of mine draws a white lily on a piece of paper I handed her._

" _Is that so?" I watch the way she scribbles the colors and smile. "Well, I got invited to the castle. I'll find you this flower," I promised. The student's eyes widen and her mouth parts and shows sets of white teeth. "You mean it?" She leaps from the desk and wraps her tiny arms around my legs._

" _I mean it."_

My student's mother has fallen ill with the same symptoms my mother had. I can't bear to see another young child go through what I had to go through.

I glance around the wall searching for a protruding brick or tree I can climb. Sure enough a short tree stands near the wall a few feet away. I make my way to the tree and grab the closest branch and try to hoist myself upward. I make it and begin to climb another branch. A snapping sound startles me and I stop moving. The branch begins to part with the tree and I brace myself for the fall. I land right on my bum.

"That's quite a bruise you'll have," a male voice says behind me.

I turn my head to see a tall figure blocking the sun several feet away from me. I quickly get to my feet and dust off any dirt I might have on my skirt. I feel my face burning from the embarrassment.

"You saw that?" I say quietly. So much for trying to sneak in.

"I saw enough. Who are you?" The figure steps closer and I take in his features. Silver armor covers his right shoulder and a red cape flows over the other. His hair is dark and his eyes are the color of roses. I feel my face burning even more. It's just my luck to make a fool of myself in front of someone so.. handsome.

"I'm Aria," I say after a few minutes of staring at the young knight.

He steps in closer and grabs my hand. "You're here for the princess elect event?" He grabs the letter from my hands and examines it. "Well I can tell you this. First rule of being a princess: Be on time," he laughs and hands me the letter and turns around towards the gate.

"Wait!" I run after him. "There's something I need to get here. It's important." He eyes me for a moment, shakes his head and continues towards the gate. "Please listen!" I beg and he stops and gives me an impatient look.

"I made a promise to someone that I'd go to the castle. I can't let them down. I won't stop trying to get in until I fulfill my promise," I give my best puppy eyes and the knight shakes his head in disbelief. "Alright, fine." He says and opens the gate for me. I step inside and take in the scenery of the castle and its courtyards. Luscious green grass spreads over a majority of the landscape with trees and shrubbery spread over the castle itself. "It's beautiful," I say out loud.

"Do what you came to do but don't make me regret letting you into the castle. If I catch you doing anything strange I'll escort you out personally." The knight gives me a stern look and I try not to laugh. He doesn't look that tough. "Yes sir," I say and salute him in a mocking way. He narrows his brows and glares at me. I don't think he found it funny.

"Sir Alyn! We need you," another male figure rounds the corner and calls to the knight.

"I'll be there in a second," Alyn says. I give him a playful smile before he turns and walks towards the man. "Thank you!" I say but I'm not sure if he heard me or not.


	3. Princess?

Chapter 2

I walk down the castle hallways and search for a way into the garden. A large crowd catches my attention as I make my way down a corridor. Girls of all kinds gather around a room, each one squirming against another trying to make their way inside. Curious of the commotion, I stand on my tiptoes to see what their looking at. A few bureaucrats stand at the opposite end of the large room surrounded by some girls. One particularly stands out. He has white shaggy hair and a lean face. His physique is tall and slender. His eyes find mine and they're crimson like the knight's. Realizing I was staring I lower myself behind the other females and try to continue down the hall. A voice announces an array of food has arrived and thankfully the girls move out the way to stuff their faces. I take advantage of the situation and explore more of the castle.

I finally find a doorway that leads outside and into a small courtyard. A large fountain stands in the middle surrounded by flowers and benches. A few servants of the king walk around the small the courtyard entering and exiting different doors, each one carrying something. I stride towards the flowers and rest my knees on the ground. I spread apart the flowers searching for the flower the girl was drawing. The only flowers I find are tulips and pansies. Frustrated, I wipe my forehead and groan. "I can't go back empty-handed," I say to myself.

"There she is, captain," A female voice says followed by a male's. One I recognize.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alyn stands beside one of the maids of the castle who looks angry. "I told you not to do anything strange and here you are tearing up the flower bed." The knight grabs me and lifts me up off the ground. At a loss for words all I can manage to say is sorry.

"I knew I'd regret letting you in," Alyn says dragging me towards the front of the castle. "Stop! Wait!" I say while trying to break the knight's grasp of my arm.

"That's no way to treat a princess," another male voice stops the knight in his haste. A tall, dark haired man stands in the doorway to the castle and smiles warmly. "I suggest you set her down," he gestures towards me but the knight doesn't release me. "What are you talking about, Giles. She was digging around the flower bed. Doesn't that seem weird to you?" The knight's grip tightens the more he talks. The dark haired man named Giles smiles. "I see no harm done to the flowers. The lady has a pleasant interest in plants I presume?" Giles walks over and holds his hand out to me and I place mine in his. The knight lets go of me and I stumble towards the dark haired man.

"What's this about her being the princess?" The knight asks, his arms crossed and his brows drawn together. "It means I've chosen our next heir to the throne, Sir Alyn," Giles says as he hands me a handkerchief to wipe hands with. "Her highness needs to clean up," Giles says and looks at me with a smile.

"Me? Princess?" My voice rises in pitch at the words. Giles continues to smile. The knight grunts before walking away and I can't help but giggle quietly. Giles walks with me down a long corridor until we stop in front of large oak doors that creak as we open them.

A large white room lies beyond the two large doors and a king sized bed rests against a wall with a window on each side. Red silk drapes hang from the posts of the massive bed and red sheets cover the bed itself. I stand in awe at the beauty of the room and step inside without Giles's permission.

He follows me in and opens a large armoire containing an assortment of colored dresses. "I suggest picking one of these to wear. I suggest you clean yourself off first with a bath. He places a finger to his forehead and I see my reflection. Dirt is smudged across my forehead and I try to rub it away with my somewhat clean hands. Giles exits the room after pointing me towards the washroom where warm water already rests in the tub.

I rinse myself off and scrub any traces of dirt I can find on my body. Once dried, I put on a white dress and brown slacks before exiting my room. I find the white haired man from earlier leaning against the adjacent wall of my door. He smiles at me and closes the gap between us. "You look stunning today, princess." His voice is like silk and I can't help but look into his eyes. They feel familiar but I can't quite tell why.

"Care to accompany me?" He says. I take his hand as we walk down the hall. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Leo. It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

Something about being called 'highness' feels strange. Am I really the princess or was that all just a ruse. No matter the case, I might as well enjoy being beside a handsome man like Leo. "Pleasure is mine." I say in an attempt to make my voice sound sweet.

We walk further down the hall until the knight from before rounds the corner and notices us. He doesn't seem happy. "What timing," Leo says and smirks. I glance at the knight as he slows his pace. He reaches our position and doesn't bother looking at Leo. "Giles asked me to escort you to the hall, your highness."

"Alright," I say, trying not to sound as confused as I was feeling. I let go of Leo's hand but he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. "I can manage escorting her highness," Leo says in a playful voice. I can feel tension rising between the two men. The knight's eyes swiftly look at Leo's.

"It's alright, Leo," I say. The knight already dislikes me so I can't anger him anymore. "If sir Alyn was asked its best I go with him."

Leo gives me a frown before speaking. "Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to spend more time with you."

Alyn grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. "I'll take it from here," he says sternly. Leo shrugs his shoulders in defeat. "I hope I'll encounter you again soon, princess," he says before disappearing down the hall.

Alyn lets go of my hand and his composure changes to something gentler. His warm eyes meet mine for a brief second before he turns and walks down the hall with me following behind.


	4. Cat Purrson

Chapter 3

We walk briskly down the hall, the knight's armor clanking about with each step. The silence is deafening so I scramble for a way to break it. "So, how's it going?" I cannot believe how stupid I sound.

"How's it going? It's going great. I meet some strange girl trying to climb a tree and decide to let her inside the castle only to find her digging up flowers in the courtyard and to top it off, that girl becomes the princess select. Sounds like a great day to me, right?" He doesn't bother to look at me but I can tell he's not happy. His tone of voice says it all.

"I don't think I'm really the princess. There has to be a mistake." I didn't come here to be a princess in the first place.

"I don't disagree with you there. You the princess?" He snorts and his stride becomes larger and I'm almost running trying to keep up with him. He stops in front of a large door and I nearly collide with his back. He opens the door and I walk into a large library. The man from before, Giles, is leaning against a large desk with a small book open in his hands.

"Ah, Princess Aria, pleasure to see you all cleaned up," he smiles and places his book on the desk. "That will be all, Sir Alyn."

Alyn snickers at me before leaving the room. "Don't mind him. Now, you're probably wondering what's going on, right?" Giles approaches me and sets a large tattered book onto a desk nearby. The title reads _History of Wysteria_ in golden letters.

"I'm not truly the new princess, am I?" I didn't even participate in the events and I even showed up late!

"I've chosen you to be the next heir to the throne, Aria. I don't make mistakes." Giles' lips tighten into a smile but his eyes reveal a hint of annoyance.

"I don't know the first thing about being a princess let alone running a kingdom!"

"If you'd let me finish I would tell you that I will be your instructor. I will coach you in the ways of the politics and mannerisms of being a princess and further as queen. There's just one thing." Giles's arms cross while one hand presses his index finger to his chin. "You'll need to find a partner."

"What kind of partner?" My heart's starting to race.

"Someone who will run the kingdom alongside you, of course. We have plenty of noblemen who visit the castle often as well as wealthy establishments with suitable bachelors. Although, there is no real time limit, I would still suggest finding someone sooner rather than later; Wysteria depends on you as its means of a future."

There is so much to take in all at once. I feel myself getting dizzy all of a sudden. I'm the future of the entirety of Wysteria and I had to choose who would rule it alongside me. How can he expect someone as inexperienced as myself to handle such a large responsibility? Before I knew it, my vision is blurry and body becomes heavy and I let fade to blackness.

I wake up to a familiar white room. I force myself to sit up, my head throbbing. I begin to recollect everything that's happened today and the throbbing increases. My vision is still a bit hazy while my eyes wander the room finding myself to be alone. I shove the covers towards my feet and take a step onto the lush carpet beneath my bed. The room was a light shade of orange from the setting sun. I step towards the nearest window and rest my elbows against the solid block of stone and gaze at the large courtyard.

A stable sits a few yards from the side of the large castle but it appears the horses have been brought in for their dinner and slumber. I unlock the window and push it open to allow the cool breeze flow through my stuffy room. I needed the fresh air. I spot movement below near the flower garden and recognize the white creature to be a young cat.

Eager to get out of this room, I make a dash out the large door and down the halls, ignoring the expressions I receive from the staff. I reach the courtyard and find no traces of the white cat. I start to call out for it, even getting on my hands and knees looking in bushes for any sign.

A voice from behind startles me, "You shouldn't be out here at this hour." I push myself upward and I'm confronted by the always pleasant knight. "You're up to no good again, aren't you?"

I lock eyes with his, unsure if I can lie my way out of this mess. I sigh in defeat. "I thought I spotted a cat just now."

"I heard you fainted today. Perhaps you're still unwell," the knight says in a mocking tone. I squint my eyes at him until I spot the white ball of fur behind his towering figure. "There!" I point.

He turns around and sure enough the snow white cat is sitting on a stone bench grooming itself. "I'll dispose of it," he trots over towards the cat that responds by leaping off the bench and into a nearby bush.

"Leave it alone!" I reach out and grab ahold of his cape but my weak strength does little to halt his actions. I decide to wrap my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Alyn grabs my hands and forces them loose.

"Leave the cat alone!" I stand myself in front him with my arms spread wide. He snickers at me. "Whatever," he crosses his arms before taking a step back.

I sigh in relief and crouch near the bush and offer my hand. Sure enough, the cat peaks its blue eyes through the leaves and sniffs my fingers. I reach out and touch its head, caressing behind its ear. It slowly removes itself from the bush and rubs between my legs. I reach down and pick the small cat up and continue to pet its head.

"If Giles knew the princess was befriending stray animals he'd be livid." The knight stands beside me, his hands resting on his knees, his expression intrigued. He slowly reaches out his hand but thinks better of it.

"I want to keep him," I say quietly.

"You're kidding, right?"

I hold the cat closer feeling her body vibrate as she purrs. "She seems to agree with me." I hold her out towards Alyn who shrugs. "If anyone asks, I wasn't here."

"You're not much of a cat person, are you?" I tease.

"Always loved dogs." Alyn looks away as though he's embarrassed by his answer. He was interesting regardless of his stern personality. "I need to get back to surveying the castle." He crosses one arm over his heart in some sort of salute before leaving the courtyard. I call out to him, "Thank you!" before he's out of ear shot.


	5. A Common Interest

Chapter 4

A knock on the door awakens me and I sit up rubbing my eyes. I groggily attempt to remove myself from my bed but I can't find the energy. The door suddenly opens and I'm faced with a wide eyes knight. His face turns red as he notices I'm in my sleeping attire.

"Hurry up and change. Giles is coming. I suggest hiding that ball of fur," he says with a finger pointed at the curled up body on the pillow. I scramble out of bed and rush to the armoire. Suddenly another knock taps at the door and my eyes meet with Alyn's. He immediately grabs the cat and shoves her in my arms and pulls me into the armoire and closes the door. I feel his warm breath against my neck as we're smooshed together.

He whispers for me to be quiet as the door to my bedroom opens and Giles' voice hums through the thick armoire. Once silent, I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Alyn's body moves behind me and light begins to peek through as the door opens. I release the cat and she runs off and hides under the bed.

"That was close," I breathe.

"I suggest you find a better way of hiding that thing or get rid of it completely," Alyn says with frustration. I watch him leave the room, his body tense as he walks. I can't help but laugh at the situation. He sure seems to find himself in my strange predicaments.

"You seem to be in good spirits, m'lady," Giles' says during breakfast. His eyes look at me with suspicion lurking deep inside them. "I hope you are feeling better today?"

"Yes, thank you," I say before placing a small scone into my mouth. This morning's event flashes across my mind and I hold back a giggle. Alyn was off a few feet to the side, his face composed and relaxed. I don't understand how he can be so emotionless. Giles continues to inform me of my new schedule. I have princess lessons after breakfast. So this was really happening.

After breakfast I wander around the castle before I have to attend lessons. As I'm walking, a body rounds the corner in my direction. His crimson eyes lock onto mine and I feel myself blushing. "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning, Leo," I hold out my hand as he presses his lips against it. He was such a gentleman and I couldn't help but enjoy it.

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I'm actually heading to lessons right now."

"Shall I escort you there?" His crimson eyes grow slim and his lips grow into a devilish grin. Something about it raises my body temperature. At a loss for words, I nod my head lightly. He grabs hold of my hand and we stroll down the halls until we stop in front a large door. "Allow me," Leo says and opens the door for me. I curtsey, something Giles had mentioned I needed to do more often, and enter the library to find Giles and Alyn waiting. Surprised to see Leo, Alyn glares in our direction. Ignoring his cold gaze, Leo kisses my hand one final time before excusing himself.

"Now that you're here, I have come up with your prompts for the lessons. Starting today you will learn proper princess etiquette. Tomorrow, you will be trained in the equestrian arts with Sir Alyn."

"You're not serious, Giles." Alyn removes himself from the wall and approaches the nobleman.

"I'm very serious, Sir Alyn. If I'm not mistaken, your duty is to protect the princess and in doing such you will teach her the proper way of riding a horse. I believe this will be essential in any case the princess is in danger and needs to escape upon horseback."

Alyn contemplates for a minute, his face a mess of emotions.

"Is there a problem?" Giles' voice is stern despite his smooth face.

"I'll do it."

"Since that's settled, we shall begin your lessons for the day, Aria. Sir Alyn, you're dismissed for the time being."

Alyn nods at Giles but when his eyes reach me he gives a look of annoyance. I watch him as the door closes behind him.

I let out a huge yawn as lessons end for the day. I made it past my first day and I couldn't be happier. My problem now is finding a way to pass time until dinner. A loud noise catches my attention and I wander down a hallway towards the sound. I escape into a vast, green field surrounding the castle. The stables are in plain view and I notice a horse trotting around a fenced in area. Curious, I pull up my dress skirt and scurry my heeled feet across the dense grassland.

The rider moves along with the horse as if they were one. I rest my chin against the wooden post, mesmerized by the two. The rider spots my presence and pulls on the reins, stopping the horse. "Giles let you out?" Alyn lowers himself from the horse and closes the gap between us, his hands still gripping the reins.

"Will I be able to ride like that?" I ask holding out my hand in hopes of touching the young gelding.

"With enough practice and discipline," Alyn pulls the reins and the horse steps closer towards my hand. My fingers brush the soft brown fur and I can't help but smile.

"You seem to really enjoy animals," Alyn says patting the gelding's neck.

I feel myself blushing at his observation. "I guess."

"You're very strange, Aria."

"That's the first time I've heard you call me by my name!" I exclaim. Alyn's cheeks begin to color and he quickly looks at his feet in an attempt to hide it.

"Follow me," he changes the subject. He leads me inside the stables where horses of all colors reside. One in particular catches my eye and I rush over to her. A mare as white as snow grazes on a bale of hay. "She's beautiful!" I sing and rest against the stable door.

"Well, she's yours now," Alyn gently pats the mare's neck and she whinnies in return. I feel my smile growing wider. "Really? I promise to take good care of her!" I pick up some hay lying on the floor and hold it out to her. Her lips tickle the palm of my hand as the hay disappears.

I feel Alyn's eyes watching me carefully. I feel as though we're sharing a common interest and the thought makes me happy. For a brief moment our eyes meet and he turns away first. "We should head back. It will be getting dark soon."

I pet the mare one last time before following Alyn back to the castle.


	6. Horseback

Chapter 5

I had awoken that morning and attended breakfast as usual. Giles was pleased to see me arrive on time and someone I wasn't familiar with stood beside him. The young boy's golden eyes examine me as I took my seat at the table.

"M'lady, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Nico. He will accompany you as your butler." Giles gestures as Nico bows. "Pleasure to serve you, m'lady." His pale colored hair sways as he moves; resting against his forehead.

"It's nice to meet you, Nico," I say with a sweet tone. Once that's situated, Giles informs me of my riding lesson with Alyn. "The king has requested the princess to ride in a carriage through the town tomorrow morning. He believes the townspeople should get a glimpse at the new heir to the throne. We will test what you've learned so far in behaving as a princess," Giles says with a wink.

Too nervous to finish eating, I excuse myself before lessons. My feet drag against the stone floor as I ponder tomorrow's parade. The reality hits me that I really am going to be the next ruler of Wysteria. I lean against a nearby wall to hold myself up. My head starts to spin and I try to take in deep breathes in order to regain control.

"Are you not feeling well, my dear?"

I hadn't noticed the body standing beside me. I tilt my head lightly towards the voice and see Leo's eyes watching me with concern. "I'll be alright. I'm just a bit overwhelmed," I say. I feel an arm around my waist and I relax my body. Leo's face is inches away and his arm tights around me. I feel myself growing weaker as our bodies get closer.

His breathe is hot on my ear and I listen as his lips brush the tip as he speaks. "Shall I tend to you, princess?"

A rush of heat takes over my cheeks and I feel myself collapsing in Leo's arms. "I should get to my lessons. Alyn's waiting." I try to release myself but my muscles are weak. Why was I so flustered? As I try to regain my strength, Leo's grip loosens and I force myself to stand straight, my breathing heavy.

As our eyes met, he smirked at me. "You're blushing, princess."

I immediately clasp my hands to my face in an attempt to hide my cheeks. "I-I am not!" I exclaim and spin around in a rush and push my feet to speedily walk down the hall.

Once outside, I rest against the fence posts and take in deep breaths. I compose myself before stepping into the stables. Alyn is already preparing the horses for our lessons today. He notices my arrival and frowns. "You're late."

"I-I'm sorry! Something came up." I stop myself there.

"I was going to show you how to prep a horse for riding but it seems I ended up doing it myself while I waited."

"I said I was sorry," I say guiltily. I stand beside him and watch him tighten straps and loosen others. He explains a few things to me before handing the reins over. We lead our horses into the large arena. I attempt to mount the horse but have a bit of difficultly reaching my leg over the side of the large mare. Alyn presses a hand against my thigh and hoists me upward until my foot rests snug inside the stirrup.

The warmth from Alyn's hand still lingers on my thigh. I wipe my hand against it in hopes of removing the feeling but to no avail. "Are you listening?" Alyn says atop his horse. I snap my attention to him and he's looking at me with annoyance. "Pay attention!" He scolds. He shows me how to properly hold the reins. I follow his example and before I know it, my horse is trotting around the grassy arena. "Look!" I say proudly.

Alyn doesn't seem as excited as I am. "I'll be impressed once you start galloping on your own."

We continue riding around the arena until my back begins to ache. Alyn criticizes my posture, explaining that I'm too tense while riding and if I had relaxed a bit more I'd be able to ride for longer period of time. The sun is slowly creeping towards the horizon when we dismount. Alyn offers to help me lower myself but I refuse. I swing my leg over the saddle but lose my balance. I feel myself falling backwards but someone's arms catch me before I hit the ground.

"You were too forceful," Alyn scolds me once more. "Next time, let me help you."

"How can I learn if you do everything for me?" I remove myself from his arms and cross mine.

"Well if you'd let me show you properly how to mount and dismount a horse, then there's be no reason for me to help you."

He had a good point but hearing him say it out loud was frustrating. "Giles is waiting for you inside. He wants to brief you for tomorrow."

"What about the horses?" I press a hand to the saddle.

"I'll take care of it. Promise to show up on time at our next lesson." Alyn grabs the mare's reins and leads both horses into the stables leaving me to return to the castle.

I find Giles in the library along with Leo. "Your highness," Leo bows as I enter the room. "You seem to be walking a bit unusual."

I hadn't realized I was slightly bowlegged from riding today. "Ah, yes. I was riding until a moment ago, "I explain. Leo chuckles but Giles' stern voice brings us back to the matter at hand. "I've asked you to meet according to tomorrow's parade. Leo has offered to go over various ways of greeting the townsfolk. I'll leave you to it, Leo." Giles gestures at Leo before exiting the room. Leo's eyes turn a dark shade of red and before I know it, we're completely alone.


	7. Flirtatious Tutor

Chapter 6

I gaze at Leo as he closes the gap between us. His eyes look studious and yearning of something and I feel I'm his subject. He leans his face close and I try to swallow but my mouth is dry from riding. "Why do you look so nervous?"

I don't reply. "Don't tell me-" He grabs my chin with his fingers. "Do I make you flustered, princess?"

"Ah!" I quickly move away from Leo and stand behind the desk. I shake my head hastily.

"You're so easy to read, Aria." He chuckles before reaching into his pocket and pulls out a rectangular case covered in cold etchings. He removes something from the case and I notice a pair of glasses. "I might as well look the part of a tutor," he winks before sliding the glasses onto his nose.

He grabs a small book from the desk and pulls out a chair, taking a seat. "Let's get started."

I cover my mouth as I yawn. Leo had me practicing proper ways of greeting people in the ways of royalty. I felt exhausted from my earlier lessons with Alyn that I had a hard time paying attention. Leo would press a hand to my shoulder occasionally to wake me up. He knew he had some effect on me and I hated it.

"I'm going to quiz you," He says with a sadistic grin. "Let's see how well you listened."

"What?" I ask in surprise. He continues to smile at me, his eyes burning.

Leo removes his glasses and leans towards me. "Let's make this interesting. If you get the answer wrong-" his lips are inches from my ear and I find myself frozen in place. "You'll owe me a kiss."

Shivers run down my spine as his lips pronounce 'kiss'. I immediately rise from my seat. "Leo! You're supposed to be my teacher!"

He grins wider. "Here comes the question. Are you ready?" His eyes narrow and I feel my heart racing.

"How does a princess wave?"

This was an easy question. I raise my hand and wave as I normally would. "Pft," Leo holds in a laugh but I know I've answered wrong. "You're too casual. You need to be gentler when waving." He demonstrates for me and I try it myself.

"Perfect," he says but that doesn't stop him from stepping closer. I back away but find myself pressed against the wall. Leo is inches away from me, his eyes looking hungry and his lips in a tight line. "That's enough for today," he breathes into my ear.

I look up at him with wide eyes. "You answered correctly," he says. "Although you were a bit aggressive, you still waved properly."

I sigh in relief. "Don't be so dramatic," Leo teases in response. "I was serious about kissing you if you got it wrong."

"Then why ask such an easy question?" I blurt out, immediately regretting it. Leo leans in and I cover my lips instinctively. "I'd have to deal with you fainting if I asked a harder question," he winks at me and I feel my face burning. Unable to retort, I storm out of the room and slam the door behind me.

I enter my room angrily only to find that I'm not alone. Nico, along with a few other maids, gather in my room. "Ah, princess Aria, welcome back." Nico bows as well do the maids.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously. Dresses are displayed all over the room. "Are these mine?" I run my fingers over some silky fabric.

"Giles has asked I present you with some dresses for your coronation coming up. Preparations will begin once you return from your visit in the town."

I glance over each dress and examine every detail. Nico insist I try each one on to find one of my liking. I try on each dress but none are to my taste. Nico ushers the maids out along with the failed dresses. Before I apologize for wasting his time, Giles steps into the room holding a bundle of red. "I thought you'd reject those." He steps into the room and holds out a long red dress covered in fabric roses. One sleeve would cover my right shoulder while the other was bare. My eyes sparkle at the sight and I quickly try it on. Sure enough, the dress is perfect. I twirl around as I glance at my reflection. "It's beautiful!" I sing.

Giles whispers to Nico who leaves the room only to return with a black box. When the box is opened I see a ruby necklace with matching earrings resting in some smooth fabric. Giles reaches for the necklace and fastens it around my neck. I smile at myself and my fingers trace the smooth rubies.

A light tap at the door causes everyone's head to turn. Alyn stands in the doorway and his face is a dark shade of red. "Giles, the king has asked for you." He refuses to look at me.

"Be sure to tuck the dress away once finished, Nico," Giles says before leaving the room. Alyn lingers at the doorway a few moments before following behind Giles. If I wasn't mistaken, he was admiring my dress. I feel a bit giddy at how beautiful I must appeal to everyone and twirl around once more before removing the dress and preparing for bed.


	8. Learning To Dance

Chapter 7

I'm awoken with a cool breeze against my body as I realize my covers have been pull back. I look up to see Giles and a frightened Nico beside me. "Get ready," Giles snaps his fingers and Nico nervously bows. Giles exits the room and Nico helps me out of bed. "What's with him?" I say still a bit dazed from sleep.

"I forgot to wake you up. The parade will be starting soon," Nico throws open the doors to my armoire and grabs a light blue dress and tosses it to me. "Please hurry, princes." He says before exiting the room. I quickly slide the dress on and don't bother with make up or accessories. We rush down the hall and exit to find a carriage waiting outside the castle gate. Giles and Alyn are conversing outside the carriage door.

I apologize before stepping into the small carriage along with Giles who sits on the opposite side. He frowns at me as I try to catch my breath. He doesn't bother opening his mouth but his eyes speak for him. The carriage begins to move and I see Alyn trotting alongside us.

I practice waving as Leo taught me when crowds of people line the streets. I look around and spot several my old students cheering. I had nearly forgotten about them since I became the princess select. My heart aches at the sight of the young girl whose mother was lying sick in bed. I feel myself reaching for the window but a voice stops me.

"What are you doing?" Giles mumbles under his breath in an attempt to remain composed. I immediately return to my seat and continue to wave at the crowds of towns people. I force a smile across my face but in reality I had felt guilty for forgetting my promise to my student. Once the carriage has circled the town, I stretch my legs as I escape the tight space.

"I'm not sure why you reacted the way you did, but I suggest keeping your emotions under control. As a princess, it's best not to get attached to the townsfolk. It shows a sign of weakness and believe it or not, people do take advantage of it." Giles runs a hand across his jacket, removing any wrinkles, and walks through the gates and into the castle.

Upset by his words, I stand there silently. A light touch startles me and a familiar face circles in front of me. "Alyn!" I say surprised.

"Stop getting yourself scolded by Giles." I flinch as he taps his fingertip to my forehead. I place my hands over the area he touched and frown. "Smile a bit more, too." Alyn rests his hands on his waist before turning and following Giles into the castle.

Before I realize it, I'm running after Alyn and grab his cape to get his attention. "Wait," I call out and he stops with a look of surprise on his face. "Have you heard of a lily that grants wishes?" I ask.

Alyn raises an eyebrow. "Are you asking if I believe in fairytales?"

His answer somewhat angers me. "It's not a fairytale. I promised someone I'd bring them one." I gaze down at my feet. "It's said to grow in the castle's garden."

"That explains why you were digging in the flowerbeds." Alyn crosses his arms, proud of himself for understanding my intentions.

"Please help me find it."

"It's just make believe."

"I don't care. I need to find it," I argue.

"Why?"

"Because a young girl's mother will die if I don't!" I feel my eyes starting to water and I turn around to hide it. We're both quiet for some time until Alyn's voice sounds behind me. "I'll help you find the flower."

I turn around and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Thank you!" I say and wrap my arms around him. Shocked from my reaction, Alyn grabs my arms and pulls them off. "This doesn't mean we're friends," Alyn says, his face red. He fidgets before returning to the castle and I smile at his back, hopeful of finding the mysterious flower.

Giles greets me on my way to my bedroom. He informs me that my coronation ball will take place tomorrow instead of Saturday. "But I don't know how to dance!" I whine but he waves his hand. "I have a teacher picked out for you already. He's waiting for you in the library as we speak."

Curious, I follow Giles to the library door. He opens it swiftly and I step inside to find friendly red eyes. "Good evening, princess," Leo says while holding a small book and removes his glasses.

"I trust you to turn her into a thriving dancer, Leo." Giles smirks at Leo who in return smiles devilishly. "I wouldn't disappoint you," Leo says with a cocky attitude. Giles dismisses himself and I'm once again alone with Leo.

Leo reaches for my hand and holds it gently. He wraps another around my waist and pulls me close, our faces a foot apart. "Follow my lead," he says and he begins moving his feet step by step. I try to keep up but find myself stumbling and stepping on his foot.

Eventually, we move along together and I start to get the rhythm of the dance. "Very good, Aria," Leo says and picks up the pace. I find myself straining to keep up but thankfully I make minimal mistakes. Leo releases my hand and I breathe out in relief that it's over.

"You're a quick learner, princess," Leo says impressed. His compliment catches me off guard. "Thank you," I say quietly. "You're welcome, princess," Leo leans in close and I stare at his lips. They're slightly darker than his skin tone and my heart races at the thought of them. I close my eyes, waiting for whatever he had planned.

I feel his arms grip my shoulders and I hold my breath in anticipation. His breathe is warm and each second feels like torture. I open my eyes as his grip releases and I find Leo stepping away, his face serious. "I'm sorry, your majesty."

Confused by his apology, I step closer to Leo but he holds a hand up for me to stop. "If you come closer, I won't be able to control myself any longer."

My cheeks warm at his confession. I press my fingers to my lips. He really wanted to kiss me and I was going to let him! Embarrassed of my thoughts, I rush out of the room and make my way to my chambers. I always seem to find myself running after an encounter with Leo.


	9. Unexpected Partner

Chapter 8

I had trouble getting myself to sleep. Leo's actions pestered me all night to the point of exhausting myself. I force myself out of bed and ready myself for the day. Tonight was my coronation ball and I needed to conserve my energy for the long awaited night. I dress casually and progress to breakfast. Giles, Alyn, Nico, and Leo are gathered in the dining room. They stop talking once I enter the room. Giles greets me first followed by Leo and Nico. Alyn stands quietly off to the side as he usually does.

I take my place at the table and my eyes glance in Leo's direction. He has a hard time looking at me and I understand he's ashamed of his actions last night. I want to assure him he's alright but I'm not sure how. Giles' voice breaks my concentration.

"Leo has been asked to help me with final preparations for tonight. I've asked Nico to attend to your dance lessons." Hearing his name Nico steps forward and bows. "I've also asked Sir Alyn to watch over you in the meanwhile. Some of the noblemen can get a bit impatient at these types of events." Giles smiles at me but I know it's not sincere. I force myself to eat everything on my plate before excusing myself. A hand on my arm halts me and I spin around to be face to face with Alyn.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his crimson eyes questioning. "My bedroom. Would you like to attend?" I tease and he removes his hand, his face nearly as red as his eyes. He coughs before gesturing for me to proceed. I hear him slowly following behind on behalf of Giles' request. My lips twitch in an attempt to smile as I make my way to my room.

Once in my room Alyn stands outside my door. I almost feel guilty leaving him out there. I wanted to take a nap but I know it'd be cruel to have Alyn stand there for so many hours even if it's his job to do so. I think better of it and open the door. "Let's go for a walk. I could use some fresh air until lessons start." I walk past Alyn who sighs behind me.

We walk around the courtyard until we reach a large garden I hadn't seen before. I race for the entrance and Alyn's armor clangs about as he tries to keep up. "Don't run off like that," he says once beside me.

"I'm sorry it's just that I saw this garden and my hope got the better of me," I say truthfully. His eyes widen as he realizes what I'm talking about. "You're still stuck on that flower?"

"Don't forget you agreed to help me find it," I retort and he grunts. "Yeah, yeah."

I dance around the garden in search of any white flowers but I'm let down once again. Nothing here matches the picture of the lily the girl wanted. Alyn approaches me from the opposite route, a look of disappointment upon his face. "I couldn't find it." Even though he was the first to claim the flower wasn't real, he seemed to have put in some effort to help me find it.

His eyes meet mine and I hadn't realized I was smiling at his kindness. "What's with that look? Nico must be waiting for you in the library by now," he averts his eyes and marches off towards the castle.

"You're quite the dancer, m'lady," Nico says in between steps. I smile at his kind words and continue to follow his pattern. "I think you're ready," Nico says as he releases my hands and looks towards the knight leaning against the wall looking rather bored.

"Don't you agree, sir Alyn?" His eyes narrow at the disinterested knight. Alyn looks up and his eyes shift between us. "Yeah, sure." He says indifferently. Nico steps back and holds his arms out towards me. "I'd like to see the two of you dance," he says slyly.

"I wasn't ordered to play dance partner today," Alyn scoffs.

"I believe that princess Aria should dance with you to get accustomed to dancing with several different people."

"Won't she be doing that tonight?" Alyn is no longer leaning against the wall.

"Would you want to see the princess stumbling as she dances with a variety of experienced dancers?" Alyn mulls over his answer, his face showing he wants to say yes but he knows he won't hear the end of it if that happens. "Alright. Fine." He approaches me and grabs for my hand aggressively. His other hand remains at his side, hesitating. Nico notices the knight's indecision and grabs his hand and places it around my waist. Alyn refuses to look me in the eye as he begins to move his feet. I try to move along but find it difficult.

"Stop. Sir Alyn, why are you so tense?" Nico taps the knight's back. "Quit it," Alyn whines.

"The princess is having a hard time dancing with you because you're so stiff. You need to loosen up and dance properly."

Alyn mumbles under his breath something I can't understand but he begins to dance again and I find it much easier to keep up with the rhythm. Nico applauds, whether in general or at Alyn, I'm not sure. Alyn releases me immediately, his eyes still refusing to look my way. Nico has a sadistic smile upon his face and I can't help but hold back a laugh. Alyn wasn't much of a dancer and Nico knew it. His reasons for putting Alyn in the spotlight were unknown but it helped relieve the tension I had built up regarding this evening.

"That's all I can teach you, m'lady. I'm sure you'll do great tonight," Nico smiles kindly at me. "Thank you, Nico," I reply happily. Alyn pouts near the doorway waiting for me. "Cheer up, Alyn. You dance wonderfully," Nico teases and Alyn snickers. Once Nico has left the library Alyn closes the door. "I can't stand that new butler," he says to me. "He made me look like a fool in front of you."

"I thought you were a great dancer though," I admit. He glances at me momentarily but quickly turns his head. "You need to get ready for the ball." He reaches out and grabs my wrist and pulls me out the door and down the hall.


	10. Coronation Ball

Chapter 9

The maids add the finishing touches to my dark hair. I appear older and more mature than I really am. The dress sways as I practice walking around the room in my red heels. Alyn taps on the door before opening the door and freezes halfway through. His eyes are glued to me and I feel satisfaction by it. "How do I look?" I twirl around giggling.

"You look-." He pauses for a second. "Nice." He says before opening the door fully and standing straight. "This way," he says extending an arm. I smile as I leave my room and brace myself for a hopefully wonderful night.

Alyn walks beside me as we make way towards the ballroom. A few men as well as women stand in small groups down the hall, each one eying me as I make my grand entrance. Giles stands at the far wall as well as a few others: Leo, Nico, and someone I've not yet met.

"You look extravagant, m'lady," Nico bows and I giggle once again, never tiring of all the compliments. Leo eyes me over and I feel myself blushing. His eyes wander to Alyn who I nearly forgot standing next to me. Alyn doesn't seem to notice at all.

Leo extends his hand first, "Care to dance?"

I smile wide and nod. "I'd love to," I place my hand in his while he leads me to the dancefloor. Eyes watch as we spin around the floor, our feet moving in unison as if we were meant to dance together. My heart is pounding as our eyes hold. His fingers intertwine with mine and I nearly stumble. Leo gives his trademark smirk and I feel myself getting flustered again. He releases his fingers and kisses my hand, ending our dance.

A few men gather and each one calls out for a dance with me. Leo disappears into the crowd and I feel a bit saddened by it. I accept dances from a few of the noblemen, each one dancing gracefully but not as well as Leo had. Nearly out of breath, I excuse myself and stand outside the doors. The room was hot and I needed to cool down. I end up finding myself outside and rest against a nearby wall. My corset beneath my dress felt tighter than it had earlier and I gasp for air.

"Decided to ditch the party, your majesty?"

I find two noblemen stumbling outside the doorway, each one holding a glass of wine. "Shall we keep thee company?" One says, his eyes dark and glazed over, his breathe smelling of alcohol.

"I'm quite alright. Just getting some fresh air before returning," I say trying to sound calmer than I appeared.

"Why return when you can have fun with us out here?" The other nobleman, much shorter than his friend, leans against the wall as if to block me. "You're prettier than I imagined," he says. I hold back a gag from his stale breathe.

"I need to get going," I try to go around him but he stops me along with his friend. Both men push me against the wall and I start to panic. I call out for help but the taller one covers my mouth. "That's not how a princess should behave."

The shorter nobleman tightens his grip on my arm and leans in closer. "I've never kissed a princess before. I hope you taste as sweet as you smell," he says before parting his lips.

I close my eyes expecting the worse when I hear someone else's voice. Alyn has shoved one of the goons to the ground while the other one releases me immediately. "We were just keeping her company," he says through quivering lips.

"By kissing her? I don't think so," Alyn reaches for the taller nobleman but he runs away before Alyn gets a chance to harm him. The shorter nobleman staggers to his feet and follows his partner inside.

"Thank you, Alyn," I say but I'm not returned with a look of relief. Alyn's brows are drawn together and his eyes are dark and cold. "Who said you could come out here? Alone, no less. I could've lost my job if something happened to you!"

"I just needed some cool air. I didn't think it was a problem," I argue but his brows grow closer together.

"It is a problem when I lose sight of you and look around trying to figure out where you went! You're lucky I found in time and nothing happened. How stupid could you be?"

"That's enough!" I yell. "I understand what I did wasn't the smartest but you don't need to be so rude about it! Why are you so stingy, Alyn? Why can't you be fun like Leo?"

Something I've said sparks something inside Alyn. His eyes turn black in the moonlight and his jaw is clenched. "Don't you ever compare me to _him._ " His voice was rough and deep as he spoke. This side of Alyn was almost terrifying. "Why do you dislike Leo so much?" I question him before I can control my curiosity.

"It doesn't concern you and it never will." His arms are pressed to the wall on either side of me. Our faces are a foot apart and I find myself looking into his dark eyes. His anger seems to have dimmed somewhat and his face becomes gentler. I place my hand to his cheek and he immediately backs away.

"Alyn-" I begin to say but he cuts me off. "We need to head back now before people start to question your disappearance."

We return to the ballroom and Giles looks at me with angry eyes. "Where have you been?"

I begin to tell Giles everything that's happened but Alyn steps before me. "She asked that I attended to her outside. She wanted some fresh air. The crowds of people make it hard to breath."

"I see. Well it won't be much longer till you can return to your chambers, Aria," Giles excuses himself to go dance with a few lingering women. Alyn begins to find his place against the wall but I choose to block his path. "Thank you for not telling Giles."

"It wasn't just for your sake. If I had told the truth, I wouldn't hear the end of it," Alyn's lips remain in a line but I sense a slight hint of a smile trying to poke through. I notice Leo dancing with a few other girls and I so badly want to steal him away.

Alyn follows my gaze and frowns. "I don't know what you see in him."

"I don't know what you see in him that's so bad."

Alyn sighs and his hand ruffles through his dark hair. "I was out of line earlier. I shouldn't have talked to you the way that I did. I was just scared something had happened to you on my watch."

He was scared? "I understand. I should have asked you to have come with me."

He lowers his arm to his side, his gaze still on Leo. "You see, well, Leo-" Alyn pauses. "He's my brother."


	11. Realization

Chapter 10

"You're what?"

"Please don't make me say it again," Alyn says quietly. It started to make sense to me. They both had the same rose colored eyes but their personalities were totally opposite. I wanted to ask more questions but Alyn didn't seem like he wanted to answer anymore.

A few more nobles ask for a dance and I decide a few more won't hurt. I feel Alyn's eyes watching me protectively as I dance around the floor. Something about him telling me something so personal feels as though I'm breaking down some sort of wall he has.

Giles thanks everyone for attending the ball and allows me to give a closing speech. I thank everyone for their time and excuse myself to my chambers. Alyn bids me goodnight before retreating down the hall. I snuggle up into bed and close my eyes reliving the night's events.

The next morning, I wake up to clear skies and bright sunshine. I greet Giles during breakfast and he seems very pleased with me. "A few of the nobleman would like to personally spend time with you. I'm glad to see you left a great impression on them."

"Is it necessary that I'm alone with them?"

"Well if you're going to find a suitor, then yes."

I needed to find a suitor and soon. I wasn't exactly comfortable being alone with men I hardly knew. "You won't be entirely alone. Sir Alyn will be there in case any of them decide to become adventurous."

Unsure of what Giles means by 'adventurous' I nod anyways. After seeing Alyn deal with those two goons last night, I know I'm in good hands.

Giles hands me a list of men I'll be visiting throughout the week and my jaw nearly drops at how long the list is. A few names I recognize as men I danced with while others I didn't know at all. "I have a carriage prepared for you outside when you're ready to leave."

Alyn rides beside the carriage as I travel down a stone road where I'll be meeting the first name on the list: James Harvard. He's tall and slender with narrow eyes and blonde hair. His eyes are the color of the ocean and I find myself strangely attracted to him. He kisses my hand before showing me around his estate. His voice is emotionless and all he does is brag about what his father's done and how he's going to be in charge of his father's company once he retires.

The few men I met today all seem to have the same type of attitude. Once we've returned to the castle, I step out happy to be home. Today was a waste of time. None of those men were at all appealing and I couldn't find myself marrying any of those stuck up brats.

I make my way into the castle and down a long corridor when I suddenly collide with someone. I back away, apologizing. "Just the person I wanted to see," Leo's smooth voice causes me to look up. It was still hard to believe he was Alyn's brother.

"May we speak in private, princess?" Leo holds my hand gently and I nod. He leads me to a room I've never seen and opens the door to reveal a luscious bedroom. Bookshelves line a wall adjacent to a large bed. A desk resides across from the bed and a chair under the window.

"Is this your room?" I ask amazed.

"I know it's not proper to have a lady here and a princess at that, but here we are." Leo smiles before sitting on the edge of his bed. "I wanted to talk to you."

He pats the bed and I hesitate before sitting next to him. His hand rests on my leg and his eyes are glued to mine. "I want to be your king, Aria."

His statement shocks me. "W-what?"

"I think you heard me," Leo gives off a kind smile.

He wants me to choose him as my suitor? Was I really ready for that? I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to Leo but I hardly know him enough to make that choice.

"You don't need to give me an answer right now. I just wanted to put the idea in your head," he smiles once again. My body temperature rises and I feel myself getting dizzy again. "I need to go rest," I say as an excuse to leave. Leo asks to escort me but I feel I need to distance myself from him.

I reach my bedroom and close the door and lean against it. Leo wanted to marry me? I still couldn't believe it. I fling myself to the bed and burrow my face into the pillow. My cat, who I decided to name Snowflake, sleeps beside me. I pull her closer to me and pet her as she dreams and in time find myself doing the same.

I awoke that morning to gloomy clouds covering the sun. Something about the weather gives me an eerie feeling about today. I dress myself and attend breakfast and lessons as usual. Due to the weather, Giles had given notice to the noblemen I would have met today that I was to stay inside until the weather cleared. Thankful for his consideration, I put all effort into his lesson.

I hadn't come across Leo at all today and I was somehow glad. I couldn't look at him straight after everything he had said. I decided to go check up on the horses but voices from a nearby room catch my attention. I recognize the door to be Leo's and it is slightly opened and I peek inside to see one of the maids resting on the bed beneath Leo. His lips are exploring her neck and chest. Shocked by what I'm seeing, I gasp and both Leo and the maid snap their heads toward the door. I panic and my only choice is to run down the hall only to hear Leo calling out after me. How could I have been so stupid as to let myself get tangled in that man's web?

I push out into the sprinkling rain and continue running until I end up where I was initially intending to go. Someone else stands in the stables, wide eyed and concerned at my entrance. Tears begin to fall down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away. "I didn't know someone else was already here," I say through sobs. "I'll find somewhere else to go," I turn to leave but a hand stops me.

Alyn's voice is calm when he speaks. "What happened?"

I rub my eyes as the tears continue to steam across my cheeks. "I saw him with someone else," I mumble.

"Saw who?" Alyn gently turns me and his hands rest on my shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"Leo was kissing another girl and I saw it," I blubber. The image flashes across my mind and my lips part as I let out a small wail.

Alyn, unsure of what to say, pulls me closer to him. His arms are tight around my small frame and I realize he's not wearing his armor today. His heart beats loudly inside his chest and I listen, my tears beginning to calm. His chest vibrates as he speaks and the hum of his deep voice is almost relaxing, "I can't explain my brother's actions."

I continue to rest my head against Alyn's chest. We're both quiet for a few moments until I stop sniveling. "Thank you, Alyn." I gaze up at his eyes and I'm returned with something I've never seen before: compassion.

Our eyes are locked on each other for what feels like minutes and before I know it, our lips are touching. Realizing what we're doing, we part from each other. "I'm sorry," we say in unison. Alyn's face is red and I know by his reaction so is mine.

Speechless, I stand open mouthed at Alyn who refuses to look at me. I take a step closer but Alyn turns farther away. I reach for his hand and he immediately looks at me in surprise. We look into each other's eyes once more and something inside of me finally clicks. It wasn't Leo I wanted. Alyn was always there when I needed him and even with his stubborn attitude, he was deep down caring and kind. It was at that moment when I realized that I wanted to choose Alyn.


	12. Lover's Dispute

Chapter 11

I ended up running away after seeing Alyn in the stables. After realizing my feelings for him, I coudln't handle being so close. I'm pressing my back against the door leading outside and I lightly slap my cheeks to get a hold of myself. _It was just a kiss, don't get so worked up._ I take in a few breaths before heading to my room. I round the corner and my heart nearly stops as soon as I see Leo leaning against my door. I start to turn but he calls out to me.

"Are you going to run away again?"

He was right, I couldn't continue running away from him. I had to confront him. I know what I saw. I slowly approach him and tilt my head up and lock onto his face. He looks upset. "Can we talk in your room? I'd rather no one hear us."

I reach for the doorknob and we both step inside. He closes the door quietly behind him before sitting in a nearby chair. "About what you saw-"

I interrupt him, "I know what I saw. You were kissing that maid." I say, my voice shaking. I try to keep myself calm but it was rather difficult.

"It wasn't anything serious."

I stop him once more. "You had her pinned down on your bed! If that wasn't serious then I don't know what is."

"Aria, you're being irrational right now."

"I'm being irrational? You come to me one night asking me to marry you and the next you're exploring one of the maids! How am I supposed to react? Just shrug it off and say 'No big deal'? I don't think so."

"I don't care about her the way I care about you. You're different." Leo stands up and tries to hold me but I step away.

"You're just a tease, Leo!" My voice is rising and I'm clenching my fists at my side.

"I like you, Aria!" Leo forces an arm round me and pulls me in for a kiss. I try to push him away but he never loosens his hold. "How dare you!" I yell whiping my lips once he releases me. Tears start to fall and I'm a mix of anger and confusion.

"How can you say that when you're still flirting behind my back? I don't understand that. I can't marry someone who is like that." My throat aches and it's hard to breath. Leo takes a step closer but I yell at him to stay back.

"Aria," Leo says loudly but I can't look at him any more. Furious, I open the door and ask him to get out. He stands there, his jaw tight and his eyes dark and pained. After a moment's hesitation, he finally steps out of my room. "I'll show you I can be dedicated to you."

"Don't bother. I've already chosen a suitor." I say and begin to close the door while Leo ponders what I've just said. He stops the door with his foot. "Who?"

Not wanting to answer, I force his foot out of the way and shut and lock the door. I lean against it, the tears continuiously staining my cheeks.

(Leo vs Alyn)

Leo stood outside the door to the stables. He was irritated and angry that Aria refused to marry him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed that he finally found someone who refused his charm. Leo had a feeling his beloved brother was the chosen suitor Aria mentioned. He opens the stable and steps inside.

Alyn was grooming his long time friend, readying him for the cool night to come. WIthout looking, Alyn speaks while brushing his gelding. "Aria, I didn't mean to-" Before he can finish a voice surprises him.

"I'm not Aria." Leo stood a few feet away from Alyn, his body blocking the darkness outside. Remembering what Aria had told him earlier, Alyn gives his brother a cold look. "Why are you here," he asks cooly.

"I just had an interesting conversation with the princess. It seems she's already chosen a suitor."

Alyn's eyes widen. "Who?"

Leo steps closer to his younger twin brother. "I'd like you to tell me."

Confused by Leo's words, Alyn lowers his hand from his horse. His brows draw together and his muscles tighten. "It must have been you the way she reacted when she saw you with someone else."

Leo lets out a devilish laugh. "She's already rejected me."

Alyn stared at his brother, not sure what his reason for telling him all this was. "Why does this involve me?" Alyn tosses the brush into a nearby bucket.

"Dear brother, it seems the princess has chosen you to be her prince." Leo's eyes narrow and his lips curl into a grin fit for a demon.

"What are you talking about," Alyn frowns. "I have no intention of being a prince."

"I'd love to hear you tell her that, dear brother. We both know I'm better suited for the roll of a king."

Anger sweeps over Alyn at his brothers mockery. "A king who is nothing more than a tease."

Leo closes the gap between them and presses a hand against his brother's shoulder but Alyn knocks it away. "Aria might have fallen for you now but she'll soon realize she's made a mistake." Leo grins once more before turning and leaving his confused brother alone in the stables.

(Aria's POV)

My head throbs as the sunlight pours into my bedroom. I rub my swollen and puffy eyes. I must have fallen asleep while crying. I gaze at my reflection in the mirror and I look worse than I thought. Nico steps into the room and nearly drops a tray once he sees me.

"M'lady, are you sick?"

"N-no. I just had a rough night," I try to cover the redness under my eyes but nothing seems to work. Another person enters the room, shocked just as Nico was to see the state I'm in. "What in Wysteria happened to you?"

Giles stands in the doorway, a horrified expression upon his face. I cover my face with my hands and run to the bed. "Don't look at me!" I say loudly.

Giles and Nico are quiet. A hand rests against my back a minute later and I hear Giles' smooth voice. "I'm not sure what's going on but why not take the day off. I can't work with you if you're in this condition."

I look up from my distress to see I'm entirely alone.


	13. Eager to See You

Chapter 12

I stayed inside my room throughout the day. Nico would bring me tea and occasional snacks every so often. I could tell by his eyes he wanted to know why I appeared the way I did but I felt dwelling on it would only bring back the pain.

The swelling in my eyes has gone down. I sigh in relief at my normal appearance and decide to walk about the castle to stretch my legs before dinner. I glance outside my window to see the sun lingering over the horizon line causing the trees to look black against the bright orange sky.

I pace down one of the long corridors and end up at the stables. No one's around, thankfully, and I dig inside the bucket for a brush. I begin brushing my mare's long, white hair. "I wish I could go back to the way my life was before all this. Being a princess is exhausting. I don't belong here," I whisper to her. She nuzzles my neck and I giggle at her playfulness. The sound of a creak from the stable's entrance startles me and I find Alyn stepping inside. The scene of our first kiss flashes through my mind and I try to keep myself from blushing. He spots me and gives me a soft smile.

"Good evening, princess," Alyn says gently.

"Good evening, Alyn," I mutter. I can't look at him for very long without feeling flustered. I continue brushing my horse as a means to keep myself occupied. I feel Alyn's presence closer as he stands a few feet from me, eyeing my hand as I weave the brush down my mare's waterfall of hair.

"Giles sent me to find you. He would like to see you in the library," he says calmly.

"Of course," I reply. I lift my eyes up and watch Alyn as he reaches for the brush. He didn't look to be as distracted as I was. I couldn't believe he had such an effect on me. I follow quietly behind Alyn as he leads me to the library and my heart begins to ache. I wish I could talk to Alyn longer. We stop at the door and Alyn holds it open while I step inside where Giles has been waiting patiently. "Ah, princess, so glad you're feeling better. Thank you, sir Alyn." I'm saddened when Alyn excuses himself.

The door closes quietly and Giles holds out a letter to me. "It would seem the neighboring country of Laurelia would like to have a meeting with you. We will depart first thing tomorrow morning. Please pack your bags for a couple days' trip. That is all," Giles places the letter firmly on the desk before opening the door. I nod gently before returning to my chambers and pack for the trip to Laurelia.

Nico had been asked to help and names off important items as I gently fold and place them in my bags. After I'm finished packing, Nico grabs my bags and takes them into the hall. I lay on my bed with Snowflake who purrs beside me. I suddenly find myself thinking about Alyn again. I wonder what he would say if I told him I wanted him as my prince consort.

I roll over and smile widely into my pillow. I try to picture myself with someone else but it's rather difficult. Was Alyn really the one I want to spend my life with?

Nico's voice interrupts my daydreams, "Princess?"

I sit myself up on my bed and hope he can't see my brightly colored cheeks. "Hm?"

"Dinner is ready," he says before leaving my room.

The sky is dark outside once dinner is finished. I've gone back to my room but I can't stand being cooped up. I grab an apple from a bowl of fruit left on my desk and sneak off to the stables. I hear footsteps and crouch behind some nearby shrubbery. Two male voices pass by and I peek through the bush to watch a pair of guards round a corner of the castle. I check if the coast is clear and jog to the stables.

I immediately head to the white mare I've become partners with. "Hey, girl. I brought you something," I whisper and reach into my blouse. I pull out the apple and offer it to her. She whinnies in happiness as she bites into the apple. I giggle as her lips tickle my palm.

"It's not safe to be out here alone this late."

I jump when I hear the voice and the apple falls and rolls around the dirt floor. Alyn stands in the doorway of the stables and I sigh. "You scared me," I say nearly breathless.

"Why is it that I always find you here and not in your room where you belong?" he says reaching down to pick up the now dirtied apple. I notice he isn't wearing his armor as he wipes the apple against his coat. His eyebrows lift and I realize he's suggesting I open my hand. I do so and he places the apple in my palm. His fingers lightly brush the surface of my hand and I feel myself getting warmer. His hand then gently grasps mine as he directs it towards the mare.

He closes the gap between us while the mare feasts on the snack. A small breeze flows through the little barn and a feint smell of cinnamon enters my nose. My heart begins to race and I try to keep myself calm.

Alyn lowers his hand and rests it against his side. We both stand there silently and listen to the small huffs of the horses. "You should get some rest before your long trip tomorrow."

"I suppose," I say with a sigh. I really want to spend more time with Alyn but it seems he doesn't feel the same. He opens the stable doors as we exit and I follow beside him. The sound of our footsteps crossing the grassy earth is heard through the silence.

As Alyn grabs the handle to the castle halls, I pause and stare at him. He turns towards me as he waits and I get impatient. "Alyn, will you be going with us tomorrow?"

His eyes meet mine and I force myself to look at him. "Of course, princess, it is my duty as the captain of the knights to protect you."

A soft smile spreads over my lips as I approach the hall. "See you tomorrow, then." I feel his eyes watching me as I stride down the corridor to my bedroom, but I'm glad he can't see the huge smile plastered on my face.


	14. Impossible Request

Chapter 13

The carriage bounced along the dirt road leading to our destination. I rest my elbow upon the window sill, my chin placed gently on the palm of my hand as I gazed out at the open fields before us. Alyn rode beside us and I would sneak a glance at him. His body moved with the motion of his horse trotting alongside the carriage.

"You seem awfully fond of Sir Alyn, princess," Giles says quietly. I quickly turn my attention to him and he smiles at me. "Do you by chance have a crush on our little knight?"

I feel my cheeks burn and I quickly deny it. "He's just a good friend," I retort.

Giles laughs softly, obviously seeing through my lie, but doesn't question it further. After a few hours, we stop in the middle of a forest near a lake in order to stretch our legs and eat before pressing onward to the kingdom of Laurelia. I step out of the carriage and raise my arms above me and my muscles rejoice in their freedom.

I stare out at the crystal clear lake, its beauty like nothing I've seen before. I never left the small town I lived in so it was a new experience. The few knights we brought with us circle around, a few sitting on small tree stumps rising from the luscious green grass.

"Are you hungry?" Alyn is beside me and he holds out a small loaf of bread. "It's nothing fancy, but it'll hold you till we reach Laurelia."

I thank him and take a bite. The bread was sweet and soft. "This is delicious," I sing taking another bite. Alyn chuckles beside me. "I've never seen a woman so in love with food as you are. You're a strange one, Aria."

"You've said that to me before, Alyn." I finish the bread and Giles' calls out for us to continue our journey. I climb back into the carriage as we trek down the road for miles.

I must have fallen asleep halfway through because when I awake, we're in the streets of our neighboring country. The sun is beginning to lower itself behind the buildings and I'm glad we made it in time. I gaze out the window at the quaint houses and shops lining the streets. I notice that Alyn is no longer beside us and I look around trying to spot him but to no avail.

We ride for another half hour before finally stopping outside a large gated mansion. Giles exits first holding out his hand to help me out next. My jaw drops at the luxurious two stories building spreading across a vast landscape. It had to be at least half a mile long.

A group of maids greet us as they tend to our luggage and I follow Guiles inside. Golden décor line the walls and I feel as though I don't belong here. Even our castle wasn't this glamorous. A butler leads us into a large dining hall where a man and woman sit at the end of a long table decorated in an assortment of lavish meals. The smells of the food causes my mouth to water. Guiles bows at the middle aged man at the end of the table. He must be the owner of this mansion and the woman beside him must be his wife.

"This is Princess Aria," Guiles waves a gentle hand towards me and I nod my head at the older man. "Pleasure to meet you," I say in a polite tone.

He smiles at me, "I'm glad you had a safe trip here, Aria. We're glad to have you visit us." The man ushers for us to take a seat and I do just that. The woman beside him smiles at me but her eyes continue to search the room as if looking for someone. I glance around the room in my own search to happily find Alyn a few feet away behind me. Any nervousness I had dissipates knowing he's with me.

The man introduces himself as Weston and his wife named Iris. We begin to eat the large dinner before us, and I wholeheartedly take my fair share. Once finished, the maids quickly bring dessert but I feel too full to eat.

A sudden opening of doors causes everyone to turn their heads to see a young man, roughly my age, step into the dining room. His hair is cut short but small curls loop over his ears. The color is that of maple leaves, just like the woman Iris.

Weston stands up and smiles at the man and I quickly gather that the man is his son. He takes a seat beside Iris, the collar of his shirt pulled up on one side. Iris reaches to fix it but the boy bats her hand away. Weston stands up and speaks loudly, "I've invited you all here in hopes of marrying our two countries. I'd like my son, Peter, to marry Princess Aria. Together we will stand together as strong allies."

My eyes widen at the sudden announcement and I quickly look to Guiles who is just as surprised. The boy looks at me, and snickers. There was no way I would marry someone like him. Weston sits down and smiles at us both. My heart begins to race and I can't think of anything to say. Thankfully, Giles speaks for me.

"That's a very sudden request, Sir Weston. I'm not sure the princess has an answer right at this moment. Please, give her the night to think it over. We're very honored that you would choose us as your ally."

Weston's smile fades, as though he thought I'd be ecstatic about being the wife of his snobby son. "Very well, I'd expect an answer first thing tomorrow morning."

I excuse myself and I'm led to my temporary bedroom. I pace around my room as my mind races with reasons why I can't marry his son. A light knock on the door makes me jump and I'm relieved to see Guiles and Alyn step inside.

"I can't marry him!" I blurt out.

Giles runs a hand over his face, "It was certainly unexpected. We've been at peace with Laurelia that I'm surprised they're even asking to become allies."

"It's possible because Stein's become so powerful," Alyn adds.

"That's true. Their military has become stronger since Byron became king. I haven't heard anything about plans of attacking neighboring countries," Giles says.

I stand quietly as I listen to the two men exchange opinions between each other, neither one helping my situation.

"They have some incentive behind wanting Aria to marry his son. I don't think it's anything good for us," Alyn says.

"Why is that?" Giles asks.

"I'm not sure. I just don't have a good feeling around these people."

Giles sighs and agrees with Alyn. "If Aria denies the proposal, it's a matter of time before Laurelia retaliates. In my opinion, I think we should accept to maintain the peace between our countries."

Alyn steps closer to Giles, "How can you say that though. We have five times the men ready to fight than I've seen here. Even if they plan to retaliate, there's no way they could win."

"It's not my decision to make. I'm just Aria's advisor. The answer depends on what she wants," Giles' eyes shift to me and I can't find any words to say. He was right. As duty of the princess, I must put my happiness aside for my people and do whatever I can to maintain the peace in Wysteria.

"I'll return here in the morning to hear your response, Aria. I'm retiring for the night," Giles exits the room leaving Alyn and I alone.

He turns to me with an apologetic look. He places a hand behind his head and stares at the floor without saying a word.

"I don't know what to do," I say quietly.

"I wish I could help," he replies.

I contemplate bringing up the idea of Alyn becoming my prince consort but can't find the courage. Before I can get a word out, Alyn bids me goodnight leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	15. Rejection

Chapter 14

"I can't accept your proposal," I say with confidence. I can't marry someone I don't love, no matter how selfish I appear.

Weston stands up, his hands firmly pressed against the dining table. "Why not? As your ally, we can be two of the strongest countries. What if Stein invades your kingdom and you've no men or money to defend yourself? You need us."

"We stand fine on our own, Sir Weston," I reply hiding my anger. "I believe you are the one who needs our aid. We are not scared of Stein."

"You stupid girl!" He reaches towards me but Alyn quickly steps between us. "I suggest you don't lay a finger on her."

Weston steps back nearly knocking over his cup. "You have till noon to pack up your things and leave. You will regret your choice," he says and angrily leaves the room followed by his wife. His son is nowhere to be seen.

Alyn and Giles follow me back to my room. Giles talks the entire time. "I hope you have a good reason to deny him. You saw how angry he was, who knows what he'll do next."

"We'll be fine, Giles," Alyn retorts. "He's a coward. He's terrified of Stein and was using Aria as a means to sleep soundly at night."

"Still, I feel Sir Weston will retaliate and Wysteria will no longer be at peace," Giles says with a sigh. He excuses himself to pack up his things. Alyn kneels beside me and helps fold some of my scattered clothes. My hands are shaking and I try to fight back the tears. "I have to fix this," I say quietly.

Alyn stops folding and watches me. "What do you mean?"

"I have to accept his proposal. I'm being selfish. I have to put Wysteria first."

I start to stand but Alyn grabs my wrist. "You denied him for a reason. Don't feel guilty just because Giles doesn't agree with you."

"But he's right! Wysteria could be in danger because of me." The tears start to fall and I quickly wipe them away. Alyn pulls me close to him and I'm stunned by his sudden embrace.

"I'm glad you're being selfish Aria." His hand rests gently on my cheek and I gaze up at his crimson eyes.

"Alyn, I want you," I mutter. His eyes grow wide for a second and he looks away. "I can't be your prince, Aria. I'm sorry," he says softly. "I'd have to give up my knighthood."

My heart aches at his rejection and I push him away. Was I not worth more than his knighthood? I close my eyes and open my mouth, "I want to be alone for a few minutes." I stand up and pace to the window.

I listen for the door but Alyn remains in the room. I hear his armor shift and I turn to find him messing with his neck. "Alyn-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Lift up your hair and turn around."

I start to argue but he interrupts me. I do as he says and I feel his hands place something warm around my neck. My fingers brush against something soft and metallic resting on my breastbone. I lift up a golden chain connected to a small ruby rose.

"Alyn!" I gasp at the beautiful necklace.

"It was my mother's," he says eyeing the rose resting on my chest. "I want you to have it. I can't give up my knighthood because I wouldn't be able to guard those close to me. Giving you this necklace is my way of letting you know that I'll protect you. I won't lose someone I love again."

What did he mean by 'again'? I gaze up into his eyes and my heart strains against my chest. He was so handsome and so dedicated to being a knight that I had no choice but to accept his reasons to rejecting position as possible king of Wysteria.

"Thank you, Alyn," I say quietly. I feel his hand rest against my cheek once again and I close my eyes as his lips meet mine. I hold back the tears, knowing that this may be the last time I'll be able to kiss Alyn.

His lips linger on mine for a few minutes before pulling away. "We best get going. I'll wait outside the door till you're done."

I nod as Alyn leaves my room and I continue folding my belongings. I feel the warmth of the necklace against my breastbone giving me a peaceful feeling. I tie clip my suitcase closed and lift it up and exit my room. Alyn grabs my luggage and carries it with ease to the carriage waiting out front of the gates.

I climb inside feeling grateful to leave this place. I lean my head against the side of the carriage, averting Giles' lingering eyes. We reach the lake after a few hours and I'm happy knowing I'm almost home. The sun sits high in the sky and the guards search the area in case Laurelia's men followed us.

Alyn and Giles talk a few feet away near the carriage and I sneak away to explore the area surrounding the lake. I feel someone behind me and turn in hopes of hearing a scolding from Alyn but find one of my servants instead.

"You shouldn't wander away, m'lady," he says.

"I'll return in a minute," I say and continue walking but something covers my face. Before I can react a strong smell fills my nose and before I know it I've collapsed into darkness.


	16. Wounded Alyn

Chapter 15 (Third person view of Alyn)

Alyn had heard enough of Giles' remarks concerning Aria's decision to decline marriage to Sir Weston's son. He excused himself in order to find the princess and continue their way home. His eyes surveyed the land but couldn't find her anywhere.

He approaches one of his men, "Have you seen the princess?"

The man looks to his comrades but they all seem to have no clue of her whereabouts. "Damnit," Alyn says under his breath. _Where the hell is she?_

"I saw a servant follow her around the lake," one of his knights says.

"Where?" Alyn listens to the man eagerly and quickly follows the guard's information. He searches the area with no luck until a feint smell of smoke fills the air. He follows the scent and finds a small burnt out campfire with tracks left behind by horse hooves scratching up the grass.

"Bring me my horse. Alert Giles that the princess was taken. I'm going after her," Alyn orders sternly. A knight brings his horse and Alyn quickly mounts his companion and takes off in the direction of the hoof marks.

(Aria's POV)

My head is spinning as I slowly open my eyes. As I regain focus, I find myself in a small beige colored tent. I try to move by my arms and legs are tied up. "Where am I?" I say out loud. A body soon enters the tent and I notice it's a man. His hair is short and shaggy and a pair of glasses rests on his nose.

"I see you're awake, princess. Sorry things had to be this way," he kneels down and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What do you want with me?" I ask sternly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified right now.

"We heard you were visiting the country of Laurelia and decided to pay you a visit on your way back. King Byron would be glad to see you."

King Byron of Stein wants to see me? "Why?"

"He wants your hand in marriage."

(Third Person Alyn)

Alyn's body ached as he rode for miles as he followed the tracks left behind by the men who kidnapped Aria. _I hope I'm not too late._

The sounds of voices neared and Alyn quietly slowed his horse and leaped off, his legs a bit unstable from the long ride. He ties his horse to a low tree branch and sneaks through the forest shrubbery. A few men are gathered around a large campsite and a lone tent stands in the middle. Suspcious, Alyn gets a bit closer until he runs out of camouflage. He recognizes the uniforms to belong to Stein and his jaw tightens. _What would Stein want with Aria?_

Alyn waits patiently as a few men pass by. He steps out of the brush and quickly makes his way to the tent.

"Halt! Who are you?" A man says at the front of the tent. He places a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to swing at Alyn.

"Where is she?" Alyn demands. A muffled voice comes from within the tent and Alyn recognizes it to be Aria's. "Let her go!" Alyn removes his sword from the sheath. "Now," he growls.

The men remove their swords and begin to swing them about. Alyn's hard training in the art of swordplay takes effect and the two men are disarmed and collapsed on the ground.

"Not so fast, mister knight," a voice says from behind. Alyn turns to face a man with shaggy hair and glasses. "We have business with the princess. I'd rather you not intervene."

"Like hell I won't," Alyn growls and points his sword at the man. He readies himself to take a swing when Aria's voice distracts him. He turns to find her leaving the tent. A sudden stinging sensation spreads through his leg and Alyn drops to his knees. A large gash resides across his right thigh and blood begins to gush around the open wound.

"Alyn!" Aria cries and rushes to the injured knight. Alyn grabs the princess and hoists himself up with the help of his sword. "We need to go," he urges her and she nods her head as he wraps and arm around her shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere," a Stein guard stands in front of them, his sword ready to strike.

"Leave them," the man in glasses commands. He replaces his sword at his side and adjusts his glasses that seemed to have slid down his nose. "He'll soon die and she'll be ours."

Aria glares at the guard as he hesitates to let them pass. Alyn's breathing had become heavy from the injury and Aria tries her best to hurry despite Alyn's weight. They reach the small forest opening where Alyn's horse waited for them.

Aria unties the reins and hoists herself upon the steed to find Alyn having trouble putting pressure on his leg. She leaps off and helps the wounded knight get his leg over the back of his horse. She positions herself in front of him and demands he holds on her tightly as she steers the horse away from the area.


	17. Midnight Kisses

Chapter 16 **(warning some mature smut near the end!)**

"There's a cabin nearby that I passed on my way here. It's a few miles from here," Alyn says nearly breathless. I usher the horse to pick up speed and continue through the forest. In less than an hour we reach the cabin and Alyn nearly collapses off the horse. I help Alyn inside the cabin and lower him onto a small bed. I quickly return outside and place the horse in a small barn.

I return to the cabin to find Alyn clutching his wounded leg. "We need to get this treated before it becomes infected," I say as I examine the torn skin. Thankfully it wasn't as deep as it appeared. "I'll need you to remove your armor and pants."

"Are you mad?" Alyn says, his eyes appear paler due to the blood loss.

"Do you want me to help you or not? I can't clean the wound properly like this. Listen to me," I scrimmage around the cabin looking for some type of first aid supplies. I find some dried aloe leaves and add a bit of water and smash them in a bowl I found in the cupboard. I create a type of goo and set it beside Alyn on a small table. I grab a bucket and fill it with water from a small pond outside and boil it over the fireplace. Once the water is bubbling, I remove it and let it cool just a bit before placing a clean rag into the water. I sit on the small bed beside Alyn and reach over to begin wiping the dried and wet blood from around the wound.

Alyn cringes at my touch and I know the wound is tender. I clean it as best as I can and grab the makeshift antibiotic cream and begin smearing it over the wound. Alyn hisses as the cream begins taking affect in killing any bacteria inside the muscle.

"What is that?" Alyn asks.

"When my mother died, I wanted to help sick people and decided to study herbal remedies. Aloe leaves are great for infections and the skin."

Alyn remains quiet as I continue spreading the cream over the gash. When it's gone, I pull at my dress sleeves until they rip off. I tear them apart and create bandages I use to cover the wound.

"This should hold until morning. We'll need to get back to Wysteria as soon as possible. You'll need better medical treatment."

Alyn examines the bandages and sighs in relief. "Thank you, Aria," he says before collapsing from his loss of blood.

The sky was dark and I started to grow tired. I gaze at Alyn's sleeping face and contemplate whether to lie beside him or not. I sit at the edge of the bed and decide to rest my head on the soft mattress. A hand wraps around me and pulls me close and I freeze.

"If you wanted to sleep, you could have just said so," Alyn's gruff voice whispers into my ear.

"I didn't want to wake you," I mutter.

"I've been awake the past ten minutes. I'm just too tired to open my eyes," Alyn mutters.

I turn to face him to see his eyes barely opened. "How are you feeling," I ask.

"The stinging is gone but there's still some throbbing," he says quietly.

I place a hand to his forehead and thankfully there's no fever.

"Your hands are cold," he says and grabs them. He lifts the blanket and places it over the both of us and pulls me closer to him. I press my hands to his chest feeling the warmth radiate off his skin. "If Giles saw us, he'd scold us till the end of our days," I joke.

Alyn remains quiet. "I honestly thought something happened to you," he finally says. He brushes away a stray hair behind my ear and rests his hand on my face. "I was scared I'd lost you."

I widen my eyes at his confession. I've seen several emotions from Alyn but gear wasn't one of them. "I can't imagine the great knight Alyn being scared of anything," I tease to lighten the mood.

He doesn't laugh with me but instead pulls me in for a soft kiss. "If they had harmed you in any way, I would have killed them all."

"Alyn," I mutter. He kisses me once more but I stop him the third time. "Alyn we can't do this. You're only making it harder for me."Alyn stares at me with weak eyes and I so badly want to kiss him one more time. "It only makes me want you more and more," I confess in a whisper. "How can I find another suitor at this rate?"

Alyn's eyes stare at my lips, "I don't want you to choose another suitor."

"Alyn, that's not fair. This morning you-"

"I thought about what I told you this morning," he says and I raise my eyebrows intrigued to know more and I listen as he continues, "I thought being a knight meant that I would always be there to protect you, but today demonstrated that I could have lost you regardless. It made me realize that I need to always be by your side to keep you safe."

At a loss for words, I gaze into Alyn's eyes as they reflect back to mine. He rubs his thumb across my cheek as he speaks, "I want to spend my life with you even if it means giving it up for your safety, Aria."

My eyes begin to water at Alyn's words and I place a hand over his. He pulls me in for another kiss and I gladly embrace it. "I could never accept a kiss from anyone but you, Alyn," I whisper as our lips part.

Alyn maneuvers himself over me wincing as his wounded leg rests on the bed. "Alyn, what are you doing? You're injured. You shouldn't be moving around!"

"I'm fine," he says with a rough voice and kisses me once more. His body is pressed against mine and his gentle hands slide up my dress skirt. I whisper his name into our kiss but he doesn't stop. He lifts me up a few inches off the bed and pulls at my corset, loosening it and removing it completely to toss it onto the floor followed by my skirt. I cover my exposed breasts and I'm thankful it's dark enough that he can't see my major blush.

He removes my hands and pins them beside me allowing him to get a better look. I wiggle beneath as he kisses the tip of my breast. My breathing grows heavy as the sensation created by his kisses envelops my entire body. "I love you, Aria," he says with a husky voice.

"Alyn," I breathe. His brows draw together and his lips a firmly lined. "Do you want me to stop?"

Our eyes remain on one another and my mind is a jumbled mess. I want him to continue. I want to feel his lips once more. I don't want this feeling in my body to end. I slip my hand out and reach toward his face and pull him close enough that my lips intertwine with his.

He grasps my breasts firmly and massages them and I let out a soft moan. I listen to our breaths come out more as pants as we exchange hot touches and sweaty kisses. Alyn adjusts himself and lowers his body closer to mine till I'm pinned down against the bed.

His breathe is hot on my ear and I close my eyes in anticipation for what's to come. I feel his hands messing with my underwear and I take in deep breaths. Alyn's soft lips burn as they touch my sensitive skin. I cry out as he enters me, pressure filling my abdomen as he pushes further inside.

Our bodies remain together as Alyn takes the lead, grinding on top of me, letting out small grunts. His body continues rocking back and forth vigorously despite his injury. We continue well into the night, the fire nearly burned out once we collapse beside each other, both out of breath.

Alyn's arms wrap around me, pulling me close to keep me warm. He places a soft kiss upon my forehead and I snuggle against his collarbone. His hand gently caresses my hair as I lose control over my eyelids.


	18. Dilemma

Chapter 17

I slowly open my eyes to find myself inches away from Alyn's face. Did last night really happen or was it just a dream? Curious for an answer, I lift the blanket up and peek inside. Sure enough we're both naked. I quickly lower the blanket and Alyn stirs in his sleep.

"It's so cold," he mumbles and I quietly attempt to remove myself from the bed but he only pulls me closer. "Not yet," he murmurs into my hair. I lay still in his arms for a few minutes before I realize he's beginning to wake up.

I tilt my head up to find his tired eyes watching me. His lips form a small pout and I'm unsure why. He sits up quickly and lifts the blanket off us. I gasp and quickly cover myself but he isn't looking at me. He examines his leg and the bandages seem to have helped stop the bleeding. He runs a hand over the wound and winces as it's still too tender.

"Damn, it still hurts," he says.

"It most likely will until it's fully healed," I explain.

He looks at me, the color returning to his eyes. A soft smile plays at his lips and he reaches for the blanket but I back away and collapse onto the floor. "Ouch," I grumble. I reach for my dress and stand up quickly and toss the blanket over Alyn so he can't see me.

"I don't know why you're embarrassed after everything we did last night. I've already seen you naked," he says after pulling the blanket off. I know he's right, but I was caught up in the moment at the time.

"You should hurry and get dressed too," I say and toss him his clothes. I don't have to look at him to know he's rolling his eyes at me. We both get dressed and I suggest Alyn leave his armor off to help ease the weight on his leg. I pack a few more aloe leaves in case I need to make more cream for Alyn's leg.

He's able to manage climbing his horse and has me ride behind him. We proceed towards the area where the camp was last and after a few hours' ride we make it. The other knights approach Alyn's horse and help us dismount.

"Where the hell have you been?" Giles says furiously. "Do you know how worried I was, Aria?"

I bite my lip but I know it wasn't completely my fault. "That servant kidnapped me and I was taken to a camp with Stein soldiers. A man there said King Byron wanted to marry me," I explain to Giles.

Giles looks to Alyn and immediately calls over one of the maids to tend to his injured leg. "How did this happen?"

Alyn stands with his toes barely touching the ground. "I fought off some men when I heard Aria's voice inside a tent but some guy got the better of me."

"That's a first. You're one of the greatest swordsmen in Wysteria," says one of the fellow guards.

"Enough, change his bandages. We need to get going before the King begins to worry. He's in no condition to stress in his health." Giles ushers me into the carriage. "Alyn, you'll be riding with us as well. Your leg won't heal on horseback."

"I'm fine, Giles," Alyn argues but Giles gives him a look and Alyn sighs as he enters the carriage. He sits beside me and I feel my heart clamoring in my chest. Giles asks us questions about the incident and Alyn gives him a brief explanation, excluding our romantic night together of course.

"What would Stein possibly want with Aria? What gain would they get? When we return to the castle we'll need everyone on guard for anything suspicious. Someone told them we'd be here and Aria's safety is our top priority."

"Right," Alyn replies. "I'll guard her personally."

Giles eyes Alyn's injury and raises a brow. "In your current condition, I think that would be difficult, even for you. Have someone substitute until you recover."

"I can fight with one leg," Alyn argues but Giles stops him. "That's an order, Crawford."

Alyn doesn't retort but gazes out the window. We ride the rest of the way in silence. Once we reach the castle, I help Alyn out of the carriage. One of the guards take over supporting Alyn and Giles commands they take him to his room. "I'll have the king's doctor examine his injury," Giles says. I watch as Alyn limps away with the knights leaving me standing the courtyard with Giles.

"We best get you back to your room as well. I'll see to it someone guards your door," Giles says as he escorts me back to my bedroom. I enter my room and find my luggage has already been replaced. I plop down on my bed and happily pet my lazy cat. She purrs at my touch. I continue scratching the top of her head when Alyn's face appears in my mind and a twinge of pain fills my chest.

If I wasn't stupid enough to wander away, none of this would have happened. Alyn wouldn't have been injured. I sigh and roll over and cover my face with my pillow. I hear a light knock on the door and Leo enters my room holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I heard what happened, princess. I'm glad you returned safe and sound," he holds the flowers out to me but I don't take them.

"If only it were the same for your brother," I reply.

"My brother will be fine. He's too stubborn to die."

I glare at Leo and ask what's on my mind, "Why are you here? I told you I didn't want to see you."

"I told you I would prove to you that I treat you differently than anyone else, didn't I? This is just the first step."

"I've already chosen so you can quit trying. I won't change my mind no matter what gifts you give," I stand up and open the door open and motion for him to leave.

"You're just as stubborn as my younger brother, princess. I'll have you know, I'm a hard one to say no to," he winks at me before leaving my room. Furious with his intrusion, I stomp around my room. I hate being confined in here. I try to leave but the guard says I'm to stay put as an order from Giles. I angrily yell into my pillow scaring poor Snowflake who dashes under the bed.

I want to see Alyn. I take a deep breath before attempting to persuade the guard to take me to Alyn when Giles steps into my room. "I've spoken with the king and I told him everything. He wants you to remain under guard supervision at all times and Alyn will be your personal guard once he's recovered. I'm heading to see Alyn to ask who will have watch over you in the meantime."

"Please let me go with you," I plead. Giles sighs, "I had a feeling you'd ask. Come with me."

I follow behind Giles as two guards follow behind in confident strides. I think of many things to say to Alyn when I see him, to tell him I'm sorry he got involved. We near the guard barracks and Giles knocks firmly on a big wooden door. It opens and Alyn stands leaning against a wooden cane. His clothes are changed into his casual uniform and his bandages are fresh. The Giles enters before me and I can't find myself to make eye contact with Alyn.

He's surprised to see me but doesn't say anything at my presence. He closes the door and remains standing. Giles is the first to speak up, "I've spoken with the king and he appreciates you rescuing Aria from Stein's men. He sends his sympathy regarding your injury. He's asked that you choose someone to watch over Aria's wellbeing until you're fully recovered and can do it yourself."

Alyn glances at me, his scarlet eyes yearning for me. "I'll have my second in command watch over her. I trust his skills more than anyone."

"Very well, then, I'll go talk to him. I'll escort you back to your room, Aria," Giles says as he heads to the door.

"I'd like to have a quick moment with Alyn alone, if that's okay?" I ask. Giles lightly shrugs, "I'll have a guard escort you back to your chambers when you're finished."

After Giles closes the door, I throw myself at Alyn. He staggers a bit but places a gentle arm around me. He places a soft kiss on the top of my head. I mumble into his uniform and he chuckles softly.

"If you're worried about me, I'll be fine. The doctor said I should be able to return to my duty as a knight by next week."

"I'll try to see you every day," I mumble and Alyn smiles at my words. "I'll hold you to it," he says softly before planting a kiss on my forehead. I wave goodbye before returning to my room.


	19. Missing You

(Sorry for late update. I've had a huge case of writer's block but I've got so much in store for you all! I appreciate all of your reviews and opinions! I'm glad I can write for you all and I hope you all enjoy what's to come!)

Chapter 18

I stare at the ceiling, my mind running in endless thoughts. I throw off the covers and peak outside my door. Sure enough, a guard rests against the wall, his gaze at the opposite wall. A small sound escapes his mouth and I realize he's snoring. I smile to myself and quietly exit my room. The halls are quiet and dim with the occasional flickering of a candle.

I don't know where I'm going but my feet continue to patter down the tiled floor. Eventually, I find myself outside in the cool autumn air of the center courtyard. The flowers are closed up, sleeping in the moonlight. I sit on the cement bench and inhale the crisp air. I gaze up at the stars when a sound surprises me. I look around for anyone and hear the sound again coming from the guard barracks. Curious as always, I quietly sidle the wall and peak around the corner to see two men sword fighting in the training hall.

"Great work, Elias." I recognize the owner of that voice. _Alyn_. I fixate my eyes on the two and Alyn is holding a sword to a young man. Elias runs a hand through his dark hair and returns his sword to its casing. He nods at Alyn before speaking. "Thank you, Captain."

Alyn smiles softly. The two of them continue to talk and move out of sight. I stretch around the corner trying to keep them in focus but lose my footing and fall over. I rub my elbow mumbling profanities that I'm glad Giles can't hear right now.

"What are you doing out here?"

I look up to see Elias and Alyn striding over to me. I look around frantically for a place to hide but sigh when I realize I've been caught. I give an apologetic smile and shrug. "I was just stargazing when I heard you two practicing," I admit. Alyn sighs and holds his hand out. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. "How did you get out of your room?" Alyn says with a serious tone.

I hold my elbow and stare at my feet. "The guard was asleep," I mumble. Alyn grumbles something and Elias chuckles quietly beside him. My eyes watch him and he smiles kindly at me. "Allow me to introduce myself, your highness. I'm Elias. I'll be your protector until Alyn recovers."

"You'll have to keep this one close. She tends to be a handful," Alyn says but his tone of voice is gentle, almost as though he's trying not to laugh. I playfully roll my eyes but don't argue. Alyn returns his gaze back to mine and I feel my heart begin to race. The moonlight dances across his features and I can't peel my eyes away.

"It's late. I'll escort you back to your room," he says. I blink and snap out of my trance and frown at his words. "But I can't sleep," I argue.

"Please give us a minute, Elias," Alyn says quietly to his subordinate. Elias bids us goodnight and paces off to the barracks. Alyn sighs softly, more so in a tired manner than frustration. "Why must you make things so complicated?"

"I do not!" I retort. "I'm just bored being cooped up in my room until someone escorts me for lessons which are also boring. I hate not being allowed to roam around freely like I used to."

"Well your safety is more important than your freedom right now," Alyn says sternly. I glance at him, my mouth open and ready to argue but his lips stop me in my tracks. He places his free hand behind my head and deepens the kiss. It lasts for several minutes and we part away leaving me breathless and light headed. "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

His hand remains resting against my head, his fingers playing with strands of my hair. I quickly forget what I was going to say and step closer to Alyn and press my palms against his uniform. I rest my forehead against his chest. A feint smell of spices fills my nose. "I miss you, Alyn," I mumble into his shirt. He places a soft kiss on my head. "I miss you too," he says quietly into my hair.

"I can't stand being away from you all the time."

"You're not the only one. I sort of miss your goofiness," he chuckles and his chest vibrates beneath my cheek. I look at him, his eyes light despite the darkness around us. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I whisper.

"Absolutely not," Alyn says immediately. His eyes never falter from mine. My chest tightens at his rejection and I pull away. "I mean, it's not that I wouldn't like it," he adds quickly then continues," It's just that if Giles or someone found your room empty, the whole castle would be frantic. If they knew you were with me, Giles would skin me alive."

As much as I wish he wasn't right, he was. I bite my lip and shake my head. "Alright, you can take me to my room now."

Alyn smiles softly and grabs my hand. I'm surprised by how soft it is despite using the cane and handling swords. We walk steadily back to my hall. Alyn releases my hand and pulls me in for a soft kiss. "Get some sleep," he murmurs before kissing me one more time. I look at him and nod, no longer feeling as sad.

I open my door and lean against the doorframe as Alyn begins to walk away. I smile at his back and begin to close the door when he suddenly turns his head to look at me over his shoulder. "One more thing," he says, "Please don't give Elias a hard time. Leave your stubbornness for me."


	20. Attempted Kidnapping

Chapter 19

"It's an honor to escort you today, Princess."

Elias, friendly and charming, walks beside me as we make our way to attend breakfast with Giles. Servants open the doors and we step foot and the smell of biscuits and scrambled eggs fills the air. My eyes don't meet the table though. Sitting adjacent to Giles is Alyn wearing his basic uniform. Our eyes meet and my heart leaps in my chest. I look away, flustered by thoughts of his kisses last night. I take a seat across from him and he continues discussing something with Giles. I overhear a few words about securing the castle and questioning residents here in case of spies.

I force myself to eat despite how hungry I am I just don't have an appetite. Was my life really in that much danger? I fidget with my fork and Giles must've noticed. "Something wrong, princess?"

"Huh?" I snap my head up and realize he and Alyn are both watching me. "I'm just not hungry, I guess," I lie. "I'd like to excuse myself," I say and rise from my seat. Alyn's eyes are questioning and I know he sees through me but I look away and follow Elias out of the room.

"Don't worry, Princess," Elias says and I look at him surprised. "I know you're worried about Alyn and everything going on but I promised to protect you with my life. You're very important to Alyn for him to have asked for my assistance. Not just anybody would do."

A smile tugs at my lips and I bite my lip to hide it as we continue to my room

Hours had passed since I returned to my room. I've found to pass the time reading books or drawing little images on a canvas I had Giles bring me. I was awfully bored and running out of things to do. I've cleaned my room for the nth time today and organized my dresses by color. I sigh as I plop down on my bed and run a hand over Snow's soft fur.

"Least you're not bothered being cooped up in here all day. You just sleep all the time," I mumble. She purrs softly beneath my hand. I roll over and grumble into my pillow when a knock at the door surprises me. I eagerly leap off the bed and run over to see Elias walk in.

"Giles wants to see you," he says and I notice a man standing behind him. I've never seen him before but I don't think anything of it. There are so many servants that it's hard to keep track of them all. I leave my room and the man discusses something with Elias. He then faces me and says, "Giles is in the garden with some of the other servants. There's a guest coming this weekend and he'd like to discuss your role in the event."

I almost want to hug him. Finally, something to do outside! The three of us trek down the long hallways when suddenly my gut begins to turn sour. Elias must feel the same way because his hand rests on his sword.

"This isn't the way to the gardens," Elias speaks up. He's calm despite his suspicion.

"We're taking another route," the man says.

"There's not really any other route," Elias snaps.

The man continues until we've stopped in an empty hallway. The man immediately turns and rushes towards me. I fumble back and scream as I collide with the stone floor. Elias' sword classes with some sort of dagger.

"You fool!" The man snarls and eases back. Elias growls and stands between us. "Who do you work for?" Elias says sternly. I've been so used to seeing his casual side. He was quiet scary when he's serious.

"Hand over the princess and I might tell you," the man sings. "I know someone who would gladly enjoy her company."

"I won't let you lay a finger on her," Elias says and charges the man who dodges with ease. Elias swings his sword barely tearing the stranger's shirt.

"Almost but not quiet," the man teases and jabs his dagger at Elias who blocks it perfectly. I fumble to my feet and look frantically for something to help defend myself with. I reach for one of the candle holders on a nearby wall and tug at it till it snaps off leaving a sharp edge. I grasp it tightly in my right hand and wait for an opening.

The two men continue to clash metal against metal and I try my best to remain calm. Elias winces as the man cuts the side of his cheek leaving a small incision leading to his lips. I cry out but he only wipes it with the top of his glove and continues to defend against the man.

The man chuckles and begins kicking at Elias's legs in an attempt to throw him off balance. Elias staggers a bit but remains grounded. The man snickers and continues looking for any means to bypass Elias' defense. I wish I wasn't so useless.

Elias swings the sword once more but the man dodges and cuts the back of Elias' calf causing him to kneel. The man snickers and kicks Elias in the side. Despite his armor, Elias grunts at the impact. I start to call out to him but realize the man is distracted and I decide to use this opportunity as my chance to attack.

The man kicks Elias once more until he's lying on the ground. Elias fights back but the man kicks his sword away. I rush in and jab the makeshift weapon into the side of the man and push him away. He collapses to the ground shocked at the site of blood cascading from his side.

I go to help Elias up but he's already on his feet by the time I get to him. He limps over to his sword and swings it at the man just short of his throat. "Who are you and why are you here." It was more of a command than a question.

The man presses a hand to his side, panting as the pain courses through his body. "I'd rather die than tell you," he spits. Elias grabs him and lifts him up by his shirt collar. "Tell me who you work for."

The man laughs and Elias doesn't hesitate to slam his head against the wall.


	21. Heartbreak

Chapter 20

"Take him to the jails and interrogate him. Find out who he works for," Elias barks at a few guards dragging away the unconscious attacker. I inhale a deep breath to steady myself after the unfortunate turn of events. Elias rubs his cheek as blood continues to trickle down his framed jaw. "We need to find Giles," I say quietly.

"We'll worry about that later. We need to get you to your room first. There's a possibility he isn't the only one looking to harm you," Elias says. I nod my head knowing I have no control over my situation. We don't waste any time as we swiftly return to my bedroom. A few guards are surprised to see the looks on our faces, especially Elias'.

"I want every guard on high alert," he orders. The men nod despite their curiosity to know what happened. "The princess' safety is our top priority. Don't hesitate to question anyone with strange behavior."

"What should I do?" I ask trying to feel useful. I know by his tone of voice, I'm to remain here; helpless and useless.

"I'm going to find Giles. You stay put."

I flick my eyes to the other guards. "Can't you send one of them instead? I'd feel safer with you here with me," I say with a shaky voice. "You need those wounds treated as well," I add.

Elias contemplates for a few seconds then nods at one of the other guards. "Find Giles and tell him to find me. I'll be waiting here." With that, the guard salutes Elias and takes off towards the gardens. The remaining guard stands against the wall, his hand ready to draw his sword in case someone surprises us. Elias shoves me into my room and shuts the door.

"Sit down," I urge and he removes some of his leg armor and lifts his blood soaked pant leg. I rush over to a shelf and grab a few herbs I've asked some servants to bring me. I grab the aloe and a few others and begin mixing them in a small bowl until they become a gooey substance.

"This may sting a little," I say before dabbing my fingers in the mixture and rub them into the large gash on his calf. He sucks his teeth quietly trying to hide his pain. I wrap the area with a clean bandage and dab a bit more on his cheek.

"Thank you," he murmurs. His eyes are the color of emeralds and his dark hair stands out well with his light skin. I can't help but notice his long lashes and faint traces of freckles beneath his eyes. I quickly avert my gaze and place the bowl on a nearby dresser. "Try to take it easy on your leg. You don't want it to start bleeding again."

"I'll be fine," he says with a soft smile. I swear men and their pride. The door suddenly opens abruptly and Alyn rushes in. He's not using his cane.

"What happened?" He asks with a slightly angered tone.

"Someone posing as a servant here tricked us into following him to the gardens. I was able to intercept him when he turned on us," Elias says calmly. He's risen to his feet.

"Were you hurt?" Alyn says focusing on me. He examines my body and I shake my head. "I'm fine. Elias was able to protect me." I flash a soft smile at Elias who mirrors back.

Alyn sighs in relief and turns his gaze to Elias. "I'm glad to hear it. I knew you'd do well, Elias."

Elias runs a hand through his hair before speaking. "Actually, Aria protected me. I did most of the work but she really saved me back there. I was in a bind." He explains everything that happened.

"What?" Alyn looks at us both with widened eyes. His brows lower and he appears angry. "How could you be so reckless?" He says sternly.

"Alyn," I mutter in surprise.

"What if you were hurt? What if he caught you?" His voice rises.

Elias steps between us. "Don't blame her. It's my fault for getting in that situation. I should've kept my guard up."

Alyn narrows his brows at Elias. "We'll discuss this later. I'll stay with Aria. Go find Giles."

Elias glances at me and I give a slight nod. As angry as Alyn is, he's just worried about us. Elias leaves the room and Alyn sighs. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just glad you're okay." He steps over to me and I let his arms embrace me. I bury my face against his uniform and let the tears fall.

"I was so scared," I mumble into his chest. He strokes my hair and tightens his hold. We stand quietly in my room for several minutes until the tears stop flowing. I wipe my cheeks and exhale. Alyn's eyes watch me and I see sadness dimming his usual crimson to a dull red.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Alyn looks at the floor avoiding my gaze. "I hate being so useless. I should be the one there to protect you."

"Alyn," I say softly and reach for him but he shrugs away.

"You don't know how hard it is to go to sleep worrying about you. You're stubborn, clumsy, and act without thinking sometimes. If I never let you out of my sight, I wouldn't be in this state. I'd be by your side keeping you safe. I keep praying to the gods to heal my leg quickly so I can look after you." He clenches his fists at his side.

I want to argue but I can't find the words to say. My heart clamors against my ribcage and I bite my lip to stifle any oncoming tears. This whole time he's been blaming himself for what happened. I shake my head wildly. "Alyn," I manage to say.

He steps away and faces the door. I stand still, the room spinning as my mind races. He lets out a loud breath before speaking again. "There's no use for me being here if I can't even protect you. You don't need someone useless like me."

He reaches for the door and I urge my feet to move but they stay glued to the floor. The tears begin to trickle down my cheeks. "Wait," I say through quivering lips. He freezes with a hand on the door handle, still refusing to look at me. "Don't leave me."

"I can't protect you anymore, Aria," he says. I catch a glimpse at his face as he opens the door to leave. Something shines in the candlelight and I realize he's crying. The door closes behind him and the room becomes a deafening silence. My knees give in and I find myself collapsing on the tile floor.


	22. Goodbye?

Chapter 21

No matter how much I begged, I wasn't allowed to leave my bedroom that night. Giles had made sure Elias stood guard outside my door and that I was to remain inside no matter what. Thankfully, he wasn't able to see me cry myself to sleep. I had awakened this morning with puffy eyes and smeared make up. I rinsed my face in warm water I had brought to me by my maids. I could tell they wanted to tend to me like a mother to her crying child, but I had dismissed them.

I wipe my face dry and tie up my messy hair to make myself look somewhat presentable. I don't bother changing my dress as I eagerly step out into the hall. Elias leans against the wall and he stands up abruptly as if he had been woken up.

"Princess?" He says blinking.

"Take me to Alyn. I need to talk to him."

Elias looks at me confused. "Alyn isn't here."

"What?" I say in disbelief.

"He left this morning. I thought you knew."

I push past Elias and race down the hallways towards the barracks. I ignore the questioning glances of servants in my haste to see Alyn. My feet continue moving until I'm just outside of Alyn's door. I reach for the handle and shove open the door. I cling to the door as I'm gasping for air until I collapse at the sight before me.

His bed was made and his armor was placed upon a mannequin against the far wall. His room was organized and his clothes were gone. Tears begin to fall and I quickly wipe them away.

"I'm sorry, Aria."

I turn to face Elias whose eyes gaze at me with sadness. I force myself to stand up and quietly close the door. "Why didn't he say something?"

"He told Giles he was going away for a few days. He didn't say why."

Was I no longer important to Alyn? Did everything we told each other mean nothing? There's no way. I won't believe that. I quietly close the door and retreat back to my bedroom. I don't have much of an appetite but Nico brings a tray of food to me and leaves it on the nightstand.

I must've dozed off at some point because when I wake up the sun is directly in my room meaning its midafternoon. I rise out of bed and force myself to eat a cookie off a newly placed tray. As I'm taking my last bite, a soft knock taps at my door. I step out of bed when the door opens and a familiar face steps in.

"Good afternoon, Princess."

Leo's smirking face greets me and I know he's up to no good.

"I'm too tired to deal with you," I say rubbing my eyes.

"I came to talk to you," he says stepping closer. I eye him up and down before letting out a sigh. "Fine. Make it quick."

"I'm sure you've heard about my brother's absence, right? I think I might know where he's gone."

My eyes widen at his words and I see by the smile on his face he knows he's got me interested. I keep quiet and let him continue. "When he's sulking, he usually goes to visit our parents."

"Where do they live?" I interrupt. His smile fades and he looks out the window. "They're dead."

I inhale loudly without thinking. Why wasn't I told this before? I guess I didn't know much about Alyn as I thought. I turn away and lean against my bed post to take all of this in. Alyn leaves without saying goodbye and I just now find out his parents are dead through his twin brother. My head starts spinning.

"Are you alright, Aria?" Leo says as he places a gently hand on the small of my back. I bite my lip to stifle the tears that are eager to break free. "I feel terrible," I whisper.

"I knew this would happen eventually," Leo says quietly. "My brother is too scared to love anyone after what happened. He's scared to lose someone again. He basically became a knight to protect people but I never saw him attach himself to anyone. You were the first I've seen him truly cherish. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed or jealous."

I blink back the tears and face him. He's smiling but in a more sincere kind of way. His eyes are bright and colorful. "I wish I hadn't ruined things between us. I honestly wish you'd smile at me the way you do with him. I honestly don't know what you see in him. I'm much better looking," he says. He eyes my lips but thinks better of it. "There's still a chance to move on you know."

I narrow my eyes at him and he chuckles. "I'm only kidding. It's been a long time since I've seen my brother happy. I'll take you to him."

I blink at him in shock at what he's saying. "You really know where he might be?"

He smiles at me and looks away, "I'm pretty sure I might. Like I said before, he'll usually visit our parents' graves to west when he's sulking or upset. We used to go together but eventually he wanted to go alone."

"When should we go?" I ask.

"It's about a day's journey so we'd best leave tomorrow morning. Alyn will be sure to get there by tonight but he'll most likely stay in a nearby inn. Our chances of running into him are slim but we might get lucky."

"I'll start packing."


	23. Confession

Chapter 22

The travel inside the carriage was quiet and peaceful. Leo was kind and kept his distance even though I could tell he was holding back from what he'd want to say or do. As much as I disliked him, I was glad when he volunteered to help find his brother. I needed to see Alyn and to show him how much I wanted him beside me.

"I'm still waiting for you to ask," Leo says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ask about what?" I question.

"About our parents," he says as his eyes gleam in the midmorning sunlight.

"I didn't think it was my place to know. If Alyn wanted me to know, he would have told me."

"True but Alyn isn't one to share much of his backstory. He tends to keep things bottled up until he can't take it anymore. It's easier for him to be rude than show his true feelings," Leo says with a smirk. "I on the other hand tend to speak my mind honestly."

I roll my eyes. He was a bit too honest about his feelings.

"Seventeen years ago there was a huge dispute among the noble families in our kingdom. Our parents were in a high place being part of the palace bureaucracy. Alyn and I, we were just kids learning to become knights when it happened," Leo pauses and looks out the window before continuing, "We came home that night and found them lying next to each other on the floor of their study in our manor." His voice shakes slightly and something shines against his cheek.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," I mutter quietly. My heart aches at seeing the pain on his face. "I don't want you to talk about something so painful."

"We were taken in by some relatives living in the castle," he continues, "We weren't told what happened but we both knew they were murdered. I overheard some of the servants talking about it one day when I was playing. They had said a family eager to rise amongst the palace ranks hired an outsider to kill them and take all they had. Even when that family was stripped of their name, we still never could accept all that happened. As we grew, Alyn was the only one to hold true to our parents' wishes. I chose to become a bureaucrat myself and work in the palace."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Leo," I say quietly. He forces a smile at me but I know he's hurting having to relive those moments again. "It's not something we both are eager to share with others. We like to keep that part locked away in hopes we'll pretend it never happened and be happy. I've found ways to keep myself occupied enough to forget the past but I think Alyn feels he doesn't deserve to be happy. I honestly think you can make him realize there's more to life than his duty to the king. You can truly make him happy."

I gaze out the window at the slow moving backdrop of trees and farms and ponder Leo's words. _I honestly think you can make him realize there's more to life than his duty to the king. You can truly make him happy._ I really hope so.

We've reached the small town miles from the castle city I'm used to. The sun was nearly setting behind the horizon when we arrived at the inn and were placed inside rooms. I asked the owner if she'd seen Alyn but sadly she said no. Leo promised he'd take me to the cemetery once the sun rose and I tossed back and forth in bed debating what I wanted to say if I saw Alyn.

Leo had greeted me in the dining chamber of the inn and we both grabbed some water and bread as we walked to the cemetery. The cemetery was nearly a mile from the town and my heart began to race once the tombstones were in sight. I scan the area in case I see anyone but no one seems to be visiting.

"He's not here," I murmur.

"We haven't even set foot inside yet," Leo assures me. We do just that, and I follow him to a large tombstone with the name _Crawford_ carved into the stone. Leo leans down and grabs something. "It's a lily. A fresh one. He's been here not too long ago."

I look around but I don't see any sign of Alyn. "Do you think he's in town?"

"He couldn't be that far but I high doubt we'll see him. We can head back if you want. I don't want to stay here too long," he says and replaces the lily.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to pay my respects," I say and touch the cold stone.

"I'll wait over there," Leo says and heads towards the gated entrance. I touch their mother's name and then their fathers. I wonder what kind of people they were before they died.

"You don't know me but I just recently learned about you," I say quietly to the tombstone. "I was told I was to be the next rule of Wysteria a few months ago and I'm truly terrified that I won't do a good job. I thought there was a mistake, that is, until I got to know your son Alyn. At first I thought he was a real jerk but once I spent time with him, I learned he had a good heart. When I'm near him, my heart goes crazy. I can't help but smile when I see him and his voice is so soothing. I feel like I can do anything when he's by my side. He gets me out of trouble and is always there when I need him the most. But right now he's hurting and I can't do anything about it. He's hurting and it's all my fault." I feel streaks of tears run down my cheeks and I wipe them away quickly. "I wish I could be the one to protect him instead. To help him realize that it's okay to be happy and that he can depend on other people. He doesn't have to be alone anymore. I want him to know that I'm here for him and that I love him."

I close my eyes and squeeze them tight while the tears continue to flow. The wind blows and I swear I could hear a voice whispering to me. A strange feeling like I'm being held surrounds me and I look around but see no one. The wind blows past me again and this time the voice is clearer. A soft thank you said in a womanly voice fills my ears and I gaze down at the tombstone once again. I wipe away my tears and smile at the tombstone. I hear Leo call out to me and I quickly return to him and head back to the inn.


	24. Traitor!

Chapter 23

We returned that evening without any contact with Alyn. I was disappointed but I wasn't about to give up hope. I knew what I wanted to say once I saw him. I had returned to my duties the following day with Giles teaching me lessons as usual. During my free hours, I spent time in the stables brushing my mare or riding her with Elias' supervision. Whenever my eyes glanced at Alyn's empty horse station I felt a pang of sadness each time.

A week had nearly passed and Alyn still hadn't returned. Leo and I crossed paths occasionally and neither of us had anything to share.

Giles paces the room we're in lecturing me about the royal family lineage and traditions I wasn't aware of. I try my best to focus but all I can think about is Alyn.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Aria. You need to put your personal life aside and focus on your role as the princess. You should really consider finding yourself a husband soon," Giles slams the book he's been reading from shut and I wince at his stern voice.

"I'm sorry," I murmur. I honestly thought I found someone to marry but I just don't know anymore.

Giles sighs and sits across from me at the small desk. "This isn't about Alyn, is it?"

I start to open my mouth but I'm unsure of what to say. I begin to put words together when the door bursts open and Elias has a grim look on his face. "We need to get Aria to her room! There's been a sighting of men jumping the walls. We think they're from Stein."

Giles grabs my arm and we rush out of the room and down to my bedroom. He shoves me inside and a startled Nico and maids rush over to tend to me. "What's going on?" They all ask.

I face them all and look just as confused as they are. "I heard something about men jumping our walls. That's all I know. I want you all to head back to your rooms and lock them," I order and the maids nod their heads before leaving. Elias stands at the door discussing a few things with a few of the other guards. I guess he'll be playing the role of captain for now.

Nico stands beside me, his face calm and alert. "I'm not leaving you," he says in a hushed tone.

I smile softly at him. "You're brave," I whisper.

A loud sound startles us and I see some guards run down the hall and the clashing sounds of metal ring through the doorway. The door is slammed shut tightly and Elias forces the lock and slides a dresser behind it.

"What's happening?" I yell over the noises outside. A loud banging against the door makes me jump and Elias backs away and stands next to Nico and I. "Stay behind me," Elias says in a low growl. Manly voices yell out my name. My body shakes in fear and my heart races in my chest. Nico grabs my hand and holds it gently in his as a means to calm me down.

"Nico, get Aria out of here now!" Elias barks and Nico looks surprised. "Where am I supposed to take her? Those men could be anywhere," he argues. Elias pushes the both of us near my balcony and looks around to check for Stein's men. "Climb down the ivy and make your way to the stables. Get her on a horse and ride to the next town over. Stay there until I or Giles comes for you. Understand?" Elias says his eyes looking at me. He places a soft hand on my head and pats it lightly. "Keep yourself safe for Alyn, got it?"

A flicker of a smile plays at his lips before he returns to the door. Nico doesn't waste any time and we're climbing down the ivy. It's thick enough to hold us and my fingers grip the steady vine as we descend to the earth 20 feet below us. Halfway down, I hear the sound of the door breaking and Elias' war cry. We move faster down the vines and take off at full speed to the stables.

Nico pulls at my wrist and I stumble as I try to keep up with his quick pace. "Hurry," he calls out to me and I force my feet to move faster. As we near the stables two men I've never seen before exit a corridor from the castle and chase after us. We reach the stables and I begin saddling my horse when the men arrive.

"You're not going anywhere, princess," one of them says with a smile fit for a thief who just found a hidden room full of gold. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. We won't hurt you if you just listen and come with us."

"What do you want with me," I shout. The horses neigh and start to panic at our loud voices.

"It's not what we want. It's what King Byron wants. We're just here to deliver you to him nice and easy."

"Like hell I'll make it easy," I spit and throw my saddle at the men knocking one over. I run to the other entryway that leads to the small, grassy arena. I've barely made it out when I feel a force pull me back and I realize I've been caught. I turn to fight the person who's gotten a hold on me but when I see Nico's face I freeze.

"Nico? Let me go, we need to get out of here!"

He looks at me with apologetic eyes and the words that come out of his mouth surprise me. "I'm not letting you go anywhere. I'm taking you to Stein."


	25. For my People

Chapter 24

"I can't believe I trusted you!" I scream. Nico looks away ashamed but composes himself and grips my arm tighter. "I thought you were my friend!"

"We were never meant to be friends. I was just your servant and you just happened to trust me so easily. It's your own fault for accepting me without even knowing who I was!" His eyes turn a dark shade of gold and his face is darker than before. "I was sent here as a spy by King Byron and on his order I was told to tell him everything about you and this kingdom. It wasn't hard to do being how open everyone is here. Even that dimwit Giles slipped up on the security of the castle's records."

I can't even look at him anymore. My body gives up and I'm pulled into the stables where the two men grab me and hold my arms back. Tears stain my cheeks and I feel like such a fool. They walk me back into the castle where I'm forced to see the aftermath of their raid. Vases are shattered along the corridor and people are injured and bleeding or unconscious or even worse on the cold tile. I squirm in the men's grip but they never loosen. We continue down the hall when I see Elias holding his side while slicing his sword at an attacker.

He notices me and he's left open for the man to knock him down. I scream his name and force myself out of the hold and rush over to him. "Elias!" I call and he tries to speak in pained breaths.

"Nico, you bastard," he says through his teeth as he clenches his oozing side. His armor is dented and his cape and shirt are torn apart showing a huge wound just below his ribcage. "I have to help him!" I yell at the men who just reach down to grab me.

"Leave him," Nico says with a soft kick to Elias' leg to flip him to his back. He groans in pain. The men start to move past him and I take in a deep breath. "I promise to go peacefully if you just let me treat him!"

Nico stops and looks at me. He eyes Elias who is slowly trying to get to his feet. He looks back at me once more and sighs. "You think I'm a fool? Fine. You have five minutes."

The men growl as they let me go and I stumble over to Elias. I help him to his feet and lead him back to my ransacked room. He collapses onto my bed and I search my room for any remains of my herbs. I find a few bits, not enough to make much of an impact, but something nonetheless. I make a quick concoction and rip a piece of my dress. I wipe away the blood and wipe some of my makeshift antibacterial serum around the wound enough to keep it clean. I pull off one of my curtains and wrap it around his middle. My fingers dance across his muscular abdomen and it's the first time I've ever seen him without his armor.

He takes in deep breaths as he copes with the stinging from his treated wound. I tie the curtain tightly around him in hopes it'll help apply enough pressure to stop his bleeding. "Aria," he wheezes and grabs my hand. "Are you crazy?"

"Thank you for all you've done, Elias. I can't let anyone else get hurt. Please, take care of yourself," I say and kiss his cheek gently. He closes his eyes and falls into unconsciousness due to losing so much blood and I take that opportunity to return to Nico and the men at the door. They reach for me and I pull my arm away. "I promised I'd go with you. I don't need you to grab me."

The men reach for me again but Nico stops them. "Just keep an eye on her. Let's go."

I look back at Elias who is asleep on my bed and give a quiet sight. Where I was going, I had no clue. What I had in store for me? That's something I'll learn soon enough.


	26. Prisoner

Chapter 25

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

I step out of the carriage to see the man in glasses standing at the castle steps. A luxurious castle made of dark colored stone and black rooftops towers over me and I'm in awe at how much larger it is than my own. My eyes return to the man with glasses who gives me a mischievous smile.

"You're little knight couldn't protect you I take it? Pity he had a weakness for you."

I want to lunge at him but Nico's grip on my wrist stops me. "Ignore him."

I glare at him while he laughs and Nico pulls me into the castle. Stairwells in every direction line the main entryway and doors leading to many rooms scatter the walls. Nico pulls me up a flight of stairs and through a hall leading to the back of the castle. Curious faces watch me and I feel myself becoming anxious as to what will happen to me. Who was King Byron and why did he want me?

Nico stops outside a double set of doors lining a wall with a large open balcony overlooking a large garden. I hold my breath as he knocks softly at the door. Moments later it opens and we step foot inside and I completely forget how to breath as a gorgeous, raven haired man greets us from a large desk.

"Welcome, Princess Aria." His voice is smooth like velvet and I can't stop staring. "I suspect you're exhausted from your long trip here, yes? Nico show her to her room."

Nico bows. "Yes, Your Majesty," he says and turns to leave the room. I stop him and face the man. "Are you King Byron?"

He looks at me with an emotionless face. "Indeed I am. I thought you knew that already."

"Why do you want me here? What's your purpose for all of this?" I ask bluntly. He raises his eyebrow at me and I realize one of his eyes is covered by a thick patch of leather. His hair brushes across his face as he rises from his chair and walks over to me. He paces around me, his hands behind his back.

I swallow nervously as his eye examines me. He stops in front of me, once again expressionless. "You'll need to be fitted with a dress for our ceremony tonight."

"Ceremony? What are you talking about? I demand to know what you plan to do with me!"

He brushes a loose strand of hair behind his right ear and smiles softly. "I plan to make you my wife."

My eyes widen and my lower jaw falls open. His wife!? This is the first time I've met him and he expects me to accept that he kidnapped me to be his wife? There was no way in hell I would marry someone so tyrannical.

"What if I refuse?" I say.

"That's not an option," he says and returns to his seat. "Nico, take her to her temporary room."

Before I can get out another word, Nico ushers me out of the room and shuts the door. "Do you have a death wish? Do you realize who you're speaking to? That's King Byron. He's feared by many countries and kingdoms. He's one of the most powerful men in the world and you decide to argue with him?"

"I can't marry that man! He's scum!"

Nico covers my mouth with his hands and lifts a finger to his lips. "Shut up," he hisses and pulls me down the way we originally came and takes a different turn down a hall lined with doors. We stop near the end and he opens it to display a large room lined with gold and crimson décor. The bed rests adjacent to the door and a large crystal chandelier dangles from the ceiling.

"This is where you'll be staying for now."

"For now?"

"Once the marriage goes through you'll be staying with His Majesty."

I grip a chair to keep myself steady. Not only was I supposed to live under the same roof as a crazy king but I was supposed to sleep in the same bedroom as him too? What did I get myself into?

"I'll send the tailors up to get you fitted for a dress to wear tonight. I suggest you get your act together and hold your tongue. King Byron isn't the forgiving type."

He closes the door and I hear a faint locking sound from the other side and I realize I'm stuck in here. I walk around the room until my legs give out and I fall to the bed. I hadn't realized I've begun to cry and just lay there staring out the window as the tears keep falling down my cheeks. I was a prisoner now and I'd never see Alyn again.


	27. Ceremony

Chapter 26

I hardly fight the women who come to measure me for a dress I didn't want to wear. I was bathed, waxed, coated in perfume, and oiled from head to toe in preparation for whatever King Byron had planned tonight. The women returned with a light blue strapless dress. Diamonds of different sizes lined the waistline and the skirt flowed down to my feet. My hair was brushed to the side in ringlets and large earrings with cascading diamonds dangled from my earlobes. Even though I've been groomed and styled before many a times, this felt different.

The women whisper their approval before leaving me alone in my room. I glance at myself once more at the mirror. My face looked the same but I just hardly recognized myself. My door opens and I turn to face Nico.

"You look stunning," he says quietly.

"I can't do this," I say in a hushed tone.

"You have to. I know this is a lot to take in right now. But think of the future of Wysteria if you follow through with this marriage. Wysteria and Stein will be united and both kingdoms will benefit from it. Wysteria has many supplies and farmlands that are essential for Stein. We have the biggest military in the country and Wysteria could use us."

"I don't care about any of that," I argue. "I want my people happy and safe. I'm sure they're livid right now with Stein."

"You'd be surprised," Nico scoffs before looking over me one last time before giving me his approval to leave. We exit my room and I follow beside him nervously. He wraps my arm around his and I hadn't noticed he'd changed into one of Stein's uniforms. We descend the stairs and into a set of large doors below the upper walkway. My heart pounds and I pull back. "I don't feel well," I say quickly.

Nico pulls me forward and opens the door to a large ballroom. Long tables covered in assortments of food dishes align the walls and people of all sorts stand about them picking at their small plates. Heads turn towards us and I realize they're all looking at me. Nico ushers down the ballroom towards the front where Byron rests on throne overlooking the party. He rises once he sees me and steps down to greet me.

I stand before him my eyes never wavering from his face. He doesn't smile when he takes my hand and leads me to the small throne beside him. "Sit," he commands and I do. We sit silently as we watch the partygoers dance to the orchestrated music. Hours must have passed as people begin to leave and Byron remains seated at his throne without speaking a single word. People glance at me with curious eyes and I look away each time.

Byron finally stands and helps me rise from sitting for so long. His silver eye watches me and I gaze back. I can't read his face and his eyes are just as lifeless as he is. He pulls me close and his lips brush my ear. "You can return to your room now." He backs away and descends the steps and walks with the man in glasses to a group of men gathered near the champagne glasses. I stand there for a few minutes before forcing my feet to move and leave the room. I retrace my steps back to my room and I pull off my jewelry and throw it at the mirror. I pull off the dress and collapse to my bed in my underwear. I scream into my pillow allowing more tears to leave my eyes. I can't do this. I can't live like this anymore.


	28. Surprise Reunion

Chapter 27

A week had passed since I started living in Stein. Byron would call for me occasionally to discuss wedding plans and each time I'd return to room an empty shell of my former self. Nico would visit from time to time to give me information on Byron and the man with the glasses who I learned was named Albert. I was told our engagement ball was to be held tonight and let myself be fitted with another dress, this time a pale green. Layers of soft fabric cascade down my waistline. White flowers are stitched down in a pattern down the skirt. My hair is pinned up and out of my face and my bare shoulders is accented with a pearl necklace tightly wrapped around my neck.

Nico escorts me to the ballroom where I follow routine. I sit beside Byron while he watches people gossip and eat below us. He looks rather bored but I can never tell with his blank staring. I decide to do endure tonight and lean over. "Would you like to dance?" I whisper loudly over the orchestra. He looks at me with raised brows. "Okay," he says plainly. I rise from my seat and he does the same. We join the group of people populating the dance floor and I grab hold of Byron's hand. I rehearse what Leo had taught me that day when I learned to dance. Byron follows my every move without missing a step. We dance to a few songs until I feel myself growing thirsty. He leads me to the champagne table and offers me a glass and I happily scarf it down in one gulp.

"It's so warm," I say fanning myself.

"Follow me," he says and gently takes hold of my hand. He leads me out of the ballroom and down a side hallway and a set of doors that exit into the gardens. Gravel crunches beneath our feet and he stops me in front of a large fountain surrounded by rose bushes. I sit beside him on the cool concrete and I gaze up at the stars above. The moon shines bright and dark clouds float across the indigo sky.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"Do I like the parties? They're growing on me. Do I like living here as though I'm a help prisoner? Nor so much," I say honestly.

"That's not my intention," he says flatly.

"Then tell me how I'm supposed to feel because that's how I'm being treated. I can't leave my room unless you call for me and even then I'm not allowed to speak my mind. I'm forced to join your silly balls when all you do is sit there and watch. I had to do something tonight. Don't think I was doing it for you," I say bluntly.

"You still danced regardless," he says. "If there's something you'd like, tell me. I'll make your stay here as comfortable as possible."

"Let me go home then and live my life the way I want to," I demand. He gazes at me and brushes a strand of hair behind his ear. "That's not an option. I want you as my bride to unite our kingdoms."

"I don't see how me being in Wysteria falters that?"

"There's nothing more to discuss."

I stare at his back more frustrated than ever. He takes me back to the party and I force his release on my hand. "I'm going to my room," I say turning away and leaving the ballroom. I ascend the stairs when a I see a shadow move out of the corner of my eye. I look around to see if anyone is there but only the flickering of a candle lines the wall. I enter my room and shut and lock my door. I take off my dress and replace it with my nightgown. I collapse on my bed and stare at my ceiling. The chandelier sparkles in the moonlight and I stare at it before falling asleep.

I stir in my sleep when I hear a light tapping coming from my balcony doors. I rub my eyes as I try to focus. A dark figure plays with the knob and I realize someone's breaking into my room. I quietly step out of bed and walk slowly towards the doors. They fling open and I stumble backward and trip over a chair.

"Who are you?" I say staggering to my feet. The figure steps closer and I back away until my legs touch the edge of my bed. "I'll call a guard if you don't answer me!" I threaten. I inhale to yell but my voice is muffled by soft lips pressing against mine. Firm hands grasp the sides of my face and a familiar scent envelops me. I let myself melt in the kiss.

The figure releases their lips and I blink in surprise. The moonlight illuminates half of the figure's face and I now by the color of his eyes that I'm face to face with Alyn.


	29. Love Like No Other

Chapter 28

Alyn's eyes gaze into mine and the familiar smell of cinnamon and leather hypnotize me. "I'm still dreaming. That's the only reason I think you're here," I whisper to myself. I rest on the bed and pinch my cheek to wake myself up. I open my eyes and he's still there.

"Aria." His voice sends shivers down my spine. My eyes adjust in the darkness until I can see more of his features in the moonlight. I don't waste another second and I throw my arms around him. I bury my face into his chest and feel his arms wrap around me in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you," he whispers into my ear. He kisses the top of my head as his hand strokes my hair.

"How did you find me?" I peek up into his rose colored eyes.

"I came back to find you missing. Elias told me everything."

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"You think I care? I came to bring you home."

"How? Stein has millions of men. There's no way it'd be easy to just walk out without drawing attention."

"You underestimate me," he says in a cool voice and kisses my lips once more. I forget about everything and let myself melt away with each kiss. "I shouldn't be here but I had to see you."

"Alyn," I murmur as he finds my lips again. "Don't leave me again."

He pauses between kisses and tightens his hold on me. "I'm sorry, Aria. I thought I was useless not being able to protect you like I wanted. I thought you were better off without a wounded knight who couldn't fulfill his duty. When I left, all I could think about was you. I missed your smile, your laugh, and even your stubbornness. I missed everything about and it made me realize I had to be by you no matter what. I couldn't stand being away from you."

"You never need to feel useless, Alyn. I love you, Alyn; No matter what. I want you to depend on me as much as I depend on you."

His arms close tighter and our lips collide once more. I feel my body rise as he lifts me up and climb onto the bed. He lifts my nightgown off my body and his lips leave trails of kisses down my neck and to my breast. I tilt my head back as his tongue licks the surface and I bite my lip to stifle a sound of joy. My hands tangle his hair and I feel the warmth of his breath against my chest. He lifts his shirt off and messes with his pants until they're both beside the bed in a pile.

He pushes me farther onto the bed and my legs wrap around his waist. He kisses every inch of my bare body and I giggle as his hair tickles my sensitive skin. Our bodies become one and I dig my fingers into his muscular back letting myself dissolve away into pleasure. The moonlight dances across our bodies as they rock back and forth upon the bed. Alyn's hot breath against my neck sends a wave of shivers through my body and small sounds escape me. I lose myself in the moment, this time different and more passionate than the last.

His breathing is heavy and he holds me close as though he's scared I'll fall apart in his arms. His hands gripped my side and squeezed my hips. I feel him finish and he rolls to the side of me, his arms protectively wrapped around me. I snuggle up to his bare chest and listen to his heart beat wildly.

I hold onto him, afraid at any moment he'll disappear and I'll wake up realizing it was just a dream.

"I need to sneak away before the guards find me," he whispers. I don't say anything. He lies still a moment longer before propping himself up on his elbow. "I promise I'll get you out of here."

Our eyes connect and remain on each other before he looks away. "I hate leaving you here. I shouldn't have left you alone when I did. I could've stopped this," he murmurs to himself.

"I'm glad you were gone or you would've gotten hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt again."

He rises from the bed and pulls on his pants and tightens his belt. His muscles flex in the dim moonlight and I feel butterflies in my stomach as I watch. He grabs his shirt and slides it over his head with ease. He pulls me in for another deep kiss.

"I love you, Aria," he says.

"I love you too, Alyn," I say as I kiss him one final time.

His eyes linger on me for a second before he turns and sneaks out of my room and leaps over the balcony. I walk over and watch his body hidden in the shadows run across the landscape and climb over the surrounding wall.


	30. Paint For Me?

Chapter 29

I wake to the sun beaming against my eyes through the open balcony doors. _My dream last night felt so real._ I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes groggily. My eyes focus to the floor and I see a clump of silk lying on the floor. I look down and realize I've slept with nothing but my bare skin. So last night wasn't a dream it was real. I wrap a blanket around myself and run to the balcony. No trace of Alyn's visit is evident. I'm not sure if I should feel relieved or assume I'm going insane.

I shake it off and get dressed for the day. I let my hair hang loose the tip of it resting against my middle back. It's gotten longer since I started my journey as a princess. I wait for Nico to arrive and escort me to breakfast. I enter the large dining room to see breakfast foods from different countries arranged on the huge table.

"Where is everyone?" I ask noticing the room is entirely empty.

"His Majesty is busy. He's asked you to eat without him."

I take a seat at the table and reach for some food and force myself to eat some. I take a few bites of some scones filled with raspberry jelly and some omelet with a variety of cheeses grated on top. I stare at my half empty plate and sigh.

"I'm ready to return to my bedroom," I say as I rise. Nico looks at the plate then back to me. "You're not eating anymore?" I shake my head before following him back to my bedroom. I've asked for some books or painting supplies to read to make the most of my prison. I've painted the sunset at least a dozen times now and even sketched a bowl of fruit that's been on my table since the day I arrived.

I lean against the balcony and stare out at the wall I hopes of spotting Alyn. _He won't come in broad daylight. You know that._ I frown and rest my head on the palm of my hand. I hear a light tapping at my door and it opens to reveal Nico and Albert.

"King Byron would like to see you, Aria," Nico says.

"Why?" I say more as a demand than a question.

"He doesn't need a reason," Albert says with a scowl. "He's the king. You bend to his every whim no matter what."

"I'm not some toy he can play with when he wants to!" I retort.

"You're nothing more than a pawn to him. Your feelings mean nothing," Albert scoffs.

I glare at him and grind my teeth. If I wasn't a prisoner here I'd mocking grin off his damned face.

"We're wasting time," Nico says to the both of us. "Let's go."

I let out a disgruntled sound and head for the door. Albert walks behind me and I'm sure he's there in case I decide to make a run for it. We turn down the hall leading to the large room where I first met Byron. Nico opens the door and ushers me inside followed by himself and Albert. The door shuts behind us and Byron raised his head from the document he was reading.

He glances at me before focusing his silver eye on Nico. "Thank you, Nico." Nico bows and leaves while Albert remains standing behind me. He narrows his eyes at me. I look away before he turns me to stone and realize Byron's risen from his chair and has stood in front of his desk.

"How did you sleep?" He asks. Flashes of Alyn's body go through my mind and I stare at the floor to hide my blushing. "I-I slept alright," I sputter.

"Good. I have something I'd like to show you," he says and reaches for my hand. I hold my hand to my chest. His eye widens slightly surprised but he continues. "Follow me."

He nods at Albert who opens the door for us. Byron leads me around the corner from his office and down a long corridor. He pulls out a silver key and unlocks a door at the end of the hall. My heart begins to beat faster in anticipation for whatever lurks behind that door. The lock clicks and the door opens with a slight creaking.

"Go inside," he says making hand motions. I turn to look up at him and his silver eye subtly shines. I steps inside the room and I freeze. Canvases of all sizes line the room along with murals of the castle garden and other places hang on the wall. A large desk decorated with paints and chalks and pencils sits against the far wall.

"It's my wedding gift to you," Byron says taking a step to my side. I look over the room, part of me happy for the gift and the other saddened that he still wants to marry me. Byron grabs my hand and pulls me to a large, blank canvas resting on an easel. "Paint something for me."

He releases my hand and takes a step back. I gaze at the white canvas and my fingers brush the ridges of the paper. "I'd like to paint privately," I say turning to Byron.

"I can't wait to see what you create," Byron says with soft eyes. It's a big strange compared to his more commanding demeanor. He whispers something to Albert whose eyes are on me. He nods at Byron as they both exit the room. I assume he's been told to keep an eye on me.

I spend the next few hours mixing paints and letting my hands move across the paper at their own accord. The sunlight is slowly fading from the room and I decide it's time to finish up. I wipe my dirty hands against my paint stained dress and glance over the image. The background is a dark shade of blue with streaks of white for the moonlight. A face is half shaded with crimson eyes gazing back at me. Tears fill my eyes and I grab a brush and paint black over the canvas. The image of Alyn's face illuminated by the moon in my bedroom last night runs over and over in my head and it only makes me yearn for him more. How would I know if I'll ever see him again?

The door opens and Byron steps inside with Albert at his side. They both gaze at the painting and their eyes grow wide.

"What is that?" Albert snickers.

Byron steps closer and examines the image. "Explain this?"

"There's nothing to explain. It's just a painting of blackness."

"You spent all afternoon in here to paint this?" Byron eyes the canvas again and presses his thumb and finger to this chin. "You covered something up that you did not wish for me to see?"

I look back at the painting and see some of Alyn's face barely visible beneath the layer of black paint. "It doesn't matter."

"Who is that?" Byron's eye watches me and I look toward the floor. Albert steps closer and examines the painting also. "It's that knight I told you about who interfered with our plans before."

"I see," Byron says. "He was your lover?"

My eyes widen and my cheeks burn. It was strange hearing someone say it out loud. "I-I'd like to go back to my room."

"Very well," Byron says. We leave the room and he turns to lock the door. I follow him back toward my bedroom and he turns to face me once we reach my door. He places the silver key in the palm of my hand and holds it briefly. "Feel free to paint when you are up to it. I'd like to see more. Perhaps you could paint me next time."

I watch him as he walks away with Albert right beside him. I stare at the key in my hand for a few seconds before entering my room. I place the key on my dresser and remove my dirtied dress. I toss it over a chair and walk into my room where a hot bath is waiting for me.


	31. Bittersweet Escape

Chapter 30

(Wow! I can't believe I've written 30 chapters so far! I've been working hard on this story and I love how it's turning out! Thank you all for keeping up with it and for all the reviews. I really appreciate your feedback and I can't wait to write more! I have so much in store for Aria and Alyn!)

I was running out of canvases at this point. I've managed to spend every hour inside the room Byron had given me for my hobby. I had a different view of the garden and morning sunrise that it was easy to paint something different. Byron would come and inspect the paintings each afternoon before dinner. I did, however, paint a portrait of Byron with his silver eyes gleaming in the candlelight of his office. He had it framed and hung it up behind his desk. He was strange but he gave the impression he was trying to make me happy despite holding me captive.

I've washed up and changed clothes just in time for Nico to announce dinner was ready. I follow the usual routine of descending the stairs and into the large dining room. Byron sits in his usual spot at the head of the table and I sit adjacent to him. His chin rests on the back of his knit hands and I feel myself blushing as his gray eyes follow me to my seat. He was rather handsome and I couldn't help but feel flattered he was interested in me.

"I have something I want to share with you," he says unfolding his fingers. My eyes shift to his and he smiles softly. "It's been nearly a month since you've been here now. I think you're free to do as you please without supervision."

My eyes broaden at his words. "You mean it?" I ask ensuring he's not joking.

"I mean it. You've been very trustworthy and I feel you shouldn't feel like a prisoner. I want you to be happy."

I shift my eyes down and stare at my plate at the word 'happy'. He was trying to make the most of my staying here but I was anything but happy. The servants enter the room with a roasted pig and an assortment of vegetables and fruits trays. Nico and Albert join us at the table and the three of them discuss various things. I'm chewing my food quietly when something Albert says catches my attention.

"One of the guards says they saw someone suspicious near the south wall. They took off before he was able to confront the figure. I've ordered the guards to survey the castle grounds as well as the wall and gates more often and to report any more strange activity."

 _Alyn!_ He's still trying to sneak in but he's risking too much. I quickly finish my meal and excuse myself. I return to my room and stare out at the wall from my balcony. An hour passes and I've watched the movement of guards walking across the yard a dozen times at least. Any chances of me getting out of here are growing ever so slim.

Byron greets me as I enter the dining hall for breakfast. "Good morning, Aria."

"Good morning," I say taking a seat.

"I have some news for you," he says reaching for my hand. I stare at him as he holds it in both of his gloved ones. "I've decided on a wedding date." My stomach drops and any emotion has left my face. He smiles at me and I don't reflect it in return. "We'll have our wedding in winter."

I pull my hands away and place them in my lap. It was nearing the end of fall now and winter was just around the corner. "I don't know what to say," I mutter.

"I bet you'll look beautiful in white beside the snow." He looks at me longingly and I force myself to smile. I eat in silence, if you call picking at your food eating. Byron leaves to attend to a military meeting and kisses my cheek. I find myself wandering to my painting room where I let myself go and color the last remaining canvas.

Hours pass and I'm sitting in a chair while my head rests on the wooden desk. I stare at the women crying in a wedding dress displayed on my canvas. I hear a commotion in the hall and I stagger over to the door and peek outside. Albert is talking to one of the guards a couple feet away. His eyes meet mine and he narrows his brow. "Come with me," he orders. The guard takes off and Albert leads me into Byron's office. I stand there confused and covered in paint.

"What's going on?" I ask anxiously.

Byron swipes a quick glance at me and then addresses Albert. "Did you get him?"

 _Him?_ Who were they talking about?

"Yes, he's in the holding ward for the time being. Our men are leading interrogations as we speak."

"Good," Byron says and rises from his chair. He faces me and I hold my breath. "There's something you need to see."

I follow Byron outside to a large building with guards at every corner. I feel my heart collapse into my stomach as guards stand at every corner. This must be their holding for prisoners. The worse thought crosses my mind and I pray that it's not what I think it is. One of the guards salutes Byron and opens the door to a large, damn hallway. The lighting is horrible save for small candles placed every few feet. The smell of mold and rotting flesh fills my nose and I cover my mouth to keep from vomiting. Byron walks ahead and Albert shortly behind him. I force myself to follow them while my eyes water from the stench.

"He's down there," one of the guards say and Byron continues on. Another door is opened and a cobblestone room waits at the other side. I hear the sound of a whip and a male voice cry out in agony. We step into the room and I nearly fall to my knees. The whip cracks again and the voice cries out again and I nearly scream when I see the pained expression on his face. His hands are chained to the floor and his shirt is nothing but strips of fabric holding on by nearly a thread. His dark hair hangs in his face and blood trickles down the side of his jaw.

"You've got a visitor," Albert says and steps aside allowing him to get a good look at me. His head lifts up and his eyes, those gorgeous red eyes, stare up at me. I cover my mouth to stifle a cry. His face is swollen and his lip, the lips I was so used to kissing, were cut and blackened with bruises.

Byron takes a step towards Alyn and grabs his jaw firmly in his hand. "Kill him."


	32. A Way Out

Chapter 31

"No!" I scream and rush over to Alyn. I pull him toward me protectively and he winces as my hands touch his fresh wounds. "Anything but that!"

"How distasteful," Albert spats. "You choose that filth over King Byron?"

Byron turns away and begins to leave the room. I hold onto Alyn as the guards try to pry me off. I scream over and over again. "If you kill him you'll have to kill me too!"

Byron pauses at the door. Albert speaks up. "You think your life means anything to King Byron? You're mistaken, girl." Byron's eye lingers on me and I search my mind for any means to convince him to let Alyn live.

"Please let him go. I promise to marry you without any refusal. I'll do everything you want. Just please, don't hurt him."

Byron remains silent and emotionless. Albert takes hold of Alyn and slams his face into the stone floor. He cries out and comes up with blood gushing from his nose. "Stop it!" I scream and Albert looks down at us with a frightening expression. "You're not fit for King Byron," he says lifting his hand and slapping it across my face. I stare at him in shock and Alyn growls beside me. "Don't you dare touch her," he says through heavy breathing.

"What would you do to me if I do? Look at you, you're pathetic," Albert says with a kick to Alyn's ribs.

"Enough."

All eyes turn to Byron. He remains at the door way and Albert lowers his ready foot. "King Byron?"

"Keep him locked up with the rest of them. I'll decide what happens to him." He looks at me and I bite back the tears. He looks away as if ashamed of me. Alyn collapses to the floor and I wipe away the hair sticking to the blood on his face. He takes pained breaths and I look around for anything to help. "I'll…. Be… fine…" he mutters.

"You're a fool!" I say through tears. "You shouldn't have come back!"

"I may… be a fool… But… I had to… see you again.."

He sucks in a breath as pain shoots through his body. He relaxes temporary until the guards lift him and drag him away into one of the holding cells.

I was locked inside my room that night without any dinner. Guards stood outside my door and my balcony was locked tight. I could no longer create tears and instead I stared out into nothing without a single thought crossing my mind. My body was exhausted when the sun rose and I couldn't even bring myself to leave my bead. Maids scurried in and out with food and fresh clothes for me to wear but I never bothered to touch any of it. Nico had come to my room and I threw a pillow at him when he said I was to attend dinner. I screamed until he left the room. I was so angry and hurt.

My thoughts always ended up on Alyn. Whether he was alive or not, I had no clue. I could only hope he was but with his wounds untreated, there was no chance he would be for long.

Another day arrived and I remained as dormant as before. I had to get out of this state and find freedom of some sort. I rise out of bed and wobble over to the balcony doors. I grab one of my chairs and throw it against the window until it shattered. I step ignoring the shards of glass piercing my feet. My hands reach the stony railing and my weak arms have a hard time lifting me up onto the edge. I slowly gain balance until I'm standing straight atop the flat surface. I look down at the ground below me, the grass so small it's hard to make out each blade. My heart pounds in my chest and I contemplate following through with this plan.

I brace myself and close my eyes. I start to lean forward when a voice stops me.

"Aria, Stop!"


	33. Freedom

Chapter 32

"Thank the gods I got here in time."

Giles helps lower me from the railing and I collapse in his arms. He holds me close, something I never expected of him. I remain in his arms for a matter of minutes before I pull away. I can't even find the words to say and thankfully he explains everything.

"We've been planning to invade Stein to bring you home. We had to make sure our plan was flawless before following through with it."

"I'm so glad you're here," I say wiping away tears of relief.

"What did they do to you?" Giles examines the bruise upon my cheek and I look away. Giles looks to the door as the sound of men fighting comes through. "We need to get out of here now." He grabs my arm and pulls me through the door and down the hall. Men in Wysterian uniform and Stein's copper colored garb swing swords up at each other up and down the halls. Giles is quick to avoid any slices that come our way. We reach the staircase and I nearly stumble rushing down the flight of steps.

We burst through the front door where more men continue to fight. "We've got a horse waiting for you just outside the wall a few yards away. You need to hurry and ride to the next town over. Someone's already ordered to wait for you there. They'll get you back to Wysteria in secret."

"Wait, what about Alyn?"My eyes wander to the building off to the side of the castle. Giles follows my gaze. "He's in there?"

"He was captured by Byron's men! He's been horribly wounded."

"Hurry to the horse. I'll get Alyn."

"I'm coming with you," I say following behind him. He stops and faces me. "You need to get to a safe place as soon as possible."

I push past him and run to the building. He calls after me and grumbles something as he follows. I pull open the doors in a rush and the smell of mildew doesn't bother me as I'm focused on finding Alyn. Giles follows behind me, our footsteps echoing in the empty halls. I find the door where I first saw Alyn and Giles goes in first. The room is clear and we both run towards a bunch of cells in the rear. I look frantically in every cell and they're all empty. Panic rushes over me and I realize we're too late.

"Where is he?" Giles says with concern.

We look through all the holdings once again when a cry startles us from another room. We follow the cries until we burst through a door outside into a small courtyard. Albert stands beside Alyn as he tries to hold himself up with his arms. Albert swings the butt of his sword at Alyn and he topples over and cries out.

"Leave him alone!" I scream but Giles holds me back. He steps forward and pulls out a sword he had hidden beneath his tunic.

"You're all foolish to have come here. Byron has fled and you won't be able to find him."

"As much as I'd love his head, we're not here for him," Giles says smoothly. He steps closer and Albert places a foot on Alyn light a footstool. "You're here for this garbage?" He stomps his foot and Alyn groans.

"Just hand him over and we'll be on our way," Giles says. He was horrible at negotiating.

Albert removes his boot and rushes toward Giles who blocks the blow but stumbles back a step. Albert continues to swing and Giles has a hard time keeping up. Eventually his sword flies from his grip and he staggers back as Albert slices his arm. Albert laughs at him and lifts his sword up. I quickly grab the sword a few feet away and yell as I rush for Albert as he begins lowering his sword. I pierce his shoulder blade and he immediately drops his sword. He turns around angrily and kicks a boot to my ribs. His arm goes limp and rushes toward me. I turn to run away when he grabs my hair. I scream as he pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "I'll have fun slicing you apart."

I squirm beneath his grasp but his hold is tight. I hear Giles yelling behind us and I force my eyes closed expecting the worse.

The grip on my hair loosens and I hear the sound of blood squirting out. I turn around to see Albert's eyes grow lifeless as a sword protrudes from his abdomen. Alyn wavers behind Albert's collapsed body. Giles walks over to us gripping his wounded arm. "We need to get out of here quickly." He looks to Alyn. "Go with Aria. There's a horse waiting outside the city."

Alyn's eyes linger on me and I feel myself starting back. Color has returned to his eyes and I release a breath I hadn't realize I'd been holding. "Are you okay for horseback?"

He tosses the sword to the side. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," I say sternly.

He grabs my hand and we start running toward the front gate. Giles goes in another direction and I follow behind Alyn. His wounds on his back have healed decently despite the condition he was in. His body is covered in dirt and grime and glistens with sweat. We dodge soldiers as we run through the open gate. Alyn starts to slow down as his breathing becomes heavy. "Are you sure you're alright?" I call out to him.

He continues to push himself and I do all I can to keep at his pace. We reach a clearing where a Wysterian servant stands with a black stallion. "Head north from here," he says as I start to climb onto the saddle. Alyn climbs in front of me and grabs the reins.

"You're in no condition to do that," I lecture. He slaps the reins and I grab hold of his muscular abdomen to keep from falling off as the horse gallops away.


	34. Proposal

Chapter 33

We've been riding for nearly an hour now. My body grows tired from clinging to Alyn the entire time. I'm surprised he's been able to withstand the journey with how exhausted he looked. The wind blows against my face and my hair sprays out behind me. I take in the moment and the sun nearly sets behind the surrounding mountains. The horse grunts with each gallop kicking dirt behind us.

"We're almost there," Alyn says nearly breathless.

I peek around his arm and see a small town growing bigger the closer we get. We ride for another ten minutes before Alyn pulls the horse to slow canter when we reach edge of town. Most of the townsfolk have already gone inside for the night and lights flicker in the windows. A woman stands outside of an inn and waves at us.

We slide off the horse and a young boy takes the horse to a stable in the back. The woman looks us over and clicks her tongue. "You two look like death. Get inside quickly!" She barks orders to some of the other young women cleaning tables and carrying supplies. I'm force into a back room where hot water is being poured into a large tub. I watch as Alyn is shoved into another room. I'm quickly stripped of my clothes and lifted into the tub where the women begin scrubbing away at the dirt and blood decorating my skin. I'm dried off and handed a basic white dress to change into. My damp hair sticks to my neck as I lower the dress over my shoulders.

"I want to see my friend," I say to one of the women. They look at each before one of them leads me to the other room. She knocks lightly on the door and it opens to reveal Alyn being bandaged by one of the other girls. She has short blonde hair that is cut just above below her ears.

"I'm almost done," she says in a light voice. She ties the last of the bandage and he slowly puts on an off white shirt. He remains sitting on the bed as the women leave. Once they're gone, I rush over and wrap my arms around him. "I can't believe we made it," I whisper into his hair.

His hands rest at my hips and his head lies against my chest. He remains quiet and I lower myself beside him on the bed. His eyes focus on his hands and he doesn't look at me. "You were willing to marry that horrible man if it meant to save me."

"Alyn," I say quietly. His hands tighten into fists and his muscles flex under his shirt.

"If Giles never showed up; if we never got out of there and you had no choice but to marry him; I would've rather died than see you with someone like him."

His voice grows quiet and his jaw is tense. "I did it for you! I was willing to sacrifice my happiness to know you were alive!"

His hands release and he grips the side of my legs firmly beneath them. "Do you think I'd be happy being alive knowing that the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was spending it with someone else?"

"Alyn," I say through a hushed breath. He stands up and paces the room.

"Damnit, Aria. I can't be with anybody else. I don't want anybody else." He turns to look at me and I remain quiet. He steps closer to me and gets down on one of his knees. "I want to be with you forever."

My eyes grow wide and I inhale a loud, gasping breath. "Alyn, are you-" I cut myself off and he holds my hands in his. Our eyes lock and I feel my cheeks burning.

"Aria, will you marry me?"


	35. Surprising News

Chapter 34

"Aria, will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes!" I exclaim. He rises and pulls me in for a deep, affectionate kiss. We fall back onto the bed, our bodies entangling against the soft sheets. I gaze up at Alyn's fiery eyes. "I love you," he whispers to me.

"I love you too!" I say before being showered with passionate kisses.

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, neither one of us parting from the other. Before we knew it, dawn had come and the inn owner, who was named Berdi, had already packed us a meal and some spare clothes as well as prepared us a pair of horses. We thanked her and the women working for her before departing back towards the castle.

I rode alongside Alyn as we raced east towards Wysteria. It took nearly a whole day to reach the border of the city. Our horses were exhausted as well as ourselves. We had reached the castle gate and servants and guards ran out to tend to us. Giles had already returned with a few of the soldiers who were able to survive the invasion on Stein. Byron had managed to escape to an unknown hiding place and Nico surrendered the castle to Giles and our men. Elias was one of the soldiers who helped lead the invasion.

"The king has asked to see you," Giles says as soon as we enter the castle.

I look to Alyn who seems as surprised as I am. We follow Giles down a hallway I've never been in. A large set of white doors with gold etched around their frames and handles stand in the middle of the long corridor. "Address him as 'Your Majesty' and do not talk unless spoken to," Giles says briefly before opening the door.

My heart pounds in my chest and I nervously step inside the room not sure what to expect. A very large room opens into several smaller ones. The walls are a deep purple with golden patterns running across them. We're lead into another large room where a frail man rests against an array of pillows. His eyes watch us as we inch closer.

"I've brought the princess as you asked, Your Majesty," Giles says with a slight bow.

"No need for formalities, Giles," the king says before a raspy cough escapes his lungs. "I apologize. My health has seen better days. Come and sit," the king says and gestures to a set of chairs against a very large window parallel to the canopied bed.

"I've been eager to meet you, Aria," he says with a soft smile. "I wish they weren't under these conditions though."

"It's an honor, Your Majesty," I say forcing my voice to remain steady despite how nervous I felt.

"Giles taught you well although I'm not as scary as he makes me out to be," the king says winking at Giles who remains emotionless. "You're probably wondering why I've asked you here. I know you've been through a lot recently and I'm glad you've returned safe and sound but I need to know if you've planned to marry anytime soon. I'm not sure how much time I have left. I have my good days but more bad than I can count."

My eyes fixate on Alyn reflexively. "Actually-" I start to say but Alyn stands up and faces the king. "I've asked Aria to marry me."

Giles and the king look surprised. "I never thought you'd abandon your title of knight for anything, Alyn," the king says amused.

"Neither did I until I met Aria. I want to protect her by any means necessary."

I glance at the king waiting for his response. He smiles widely, "You have my blessing. You will make a fine king, Alyn. I trust you two to lead Wysteria into prosperity."

"You won't regret this," I say eagerly.

We're dismissed from the room as the king begins coughing uncontrollably. Alyn whispers for me to follow him to his room and I don't refuse. We enter his chamber and I take in the familiar site of his armor on the mannequin and his books aligned on the shelves. The aroma of cinnamon fills the air and I inhale happily.

"I must admit, I've missed this place," I say quietly.

Alyn pulls me closer to him. "Get used to it because you'll be seeing it a lot," he mutters into my ears. His lips brush the tips and a wave of shivers race through my body. The ends of his hair sweep over my shoulders as he kisses my neck. I lift my shoulders at the sensation and Alyn tightens his arms around me possessively.

"I'm not letting you go," he breathes.

I let him lead me to the bed where he takes control.

The feeling of something tickling my neck causes me stir from my sleep and I slowly open my eyes to see Alyn gently kissing me. His eyes light up when he notices I'm awake. "Good morning," he whispers placing his lips to mine. I embrace his morning kisses happily and snuggle closer to him. The morning sunlight scatters through a small window above his bed.

I yawn loudly and close my eyes again. I was exhausted.

I had dozed off and woke up to Alyn removing his bandages. "What are you doing?" I ask in a daze.

"Does my back look healed?" He says over his shoulder. I lift the covers of the bed and pat over to him to look closer. The scabs are barely pink meaning the wounds were just about finished with the healing process. "Everything looks good. No sign of infection."

"Good," he says and drops the remaining bandage to the floor and kicks it off to the side. I run a hand down his back and feel the rough skin of the newly forming scars. "We'll call it my battle scar," he says with a sly grin.

I roll my eyes and toss him his shirt. A slight dizzy feeling overcomes me and I lean against the wall to catch my balance. "Are you okay?" Alyn asks with a concerned expression.

"I just got a bit dizzy. I think I'm just hungry," I reassure him. The dizziness fades and he helps me to the dining hall. The smell of the food make my stomach turn and I try hard to stop myself from gagging. I turn to the leave the room and my body breaks out in a sweat. What was going on?

"You look pale," Giles says from beside me.

"I'm fine. I just didn't like the smell of something in that room."

"There's nothing there that hasn't been there before," Giles explains. He looks at me questioningly. "You're probably exhausted from your journey back. Spend the day in bed and I'll have someone bring you some ginger tea and crackers."

Alyn helps me to my room and tucks me into my bed. "I promise to check on you often today. Giles wants to talk discuss things with me regarding the future of this castle. I'll fill you in when I return," he says and kisses my forehead. I watch him leave and close my eyes and drift to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later feeling just as tired. I rub my eyes a maid walks in carrying a small silver tray with a mug and steaming bowl of soup. "I've brought you some ginger tea. It's known to help soothe the stomach." She places the cup in my hands and I take a sip. It had a bitter taste but I force myself to drink it in hopes of taming my nausea.

The maid begins tidying my room and I reach for the soup and the smell of chicken broth reeks from its contents. I quickly put the soup back and cover my mouth. The maid rushes over to me with a terrified look upon her face. "Do you not like the soup?"

"It's that smell!" I blurt out.

"I can get you something else?" She suggests and I quickly shake my head.

"I just don't want to eat anything."

"You need to eat something so your body has the strength to recover," she says and shoves the soup towards me. I nearly knock the bowl out of her hands as I rush into the bathroom. I heave into a bucket emptying my already hallow stomach. I hear voices at the doorway and the head maid rushes to my side. "What's happened?"

"I handed her the soup and she got sick," the smaller maid says just outside the bathroom. "Should I call for the doctor?"

"I think I just have some stomach bug," I say once I control myself. My eyes water and my mouth has a horrible taste to it.

I feel the eyes of the head maid narrow as she watches me. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you bled, Princess?"

I turn to face her, my eyes wide by her bizarre question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot to do with a lot of things. You just seem to be showing some signs."

I look at her confused. "Signs of what?"

"Well you've complained of being tired and nauseous all morning."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," I say staring at her with my eyebrows cocked.

"She takes a step closer to me and presses a gentle hand to my abdomen. A soft smile grows upon her face and soon I realize what she's been thinking. "There's no way!" I say and back away.

"What else could it be? You're sensitive to smells, tired, bloating as far as I could tell, and your skin is glowing. Princess, you're carrying Alyn's child."

My heart pound so loud I hear it ringing in my ears. "I- I can't be… I'm pregnant?" I say trying to catch my breath. I lean against the wall feeling lightheaded and dizzy again.

"You're showing the earlier signs of it. Do you remember when you last bled?"

I search my jumbled mind, unable to focus. "I don't remember. I was so caught up Stein that I never thought about it."

"Well, when was the last time you and Alyn… You know?"

My face flushes bright red and I can't even face her. "I- I can't answer that!" We've done it several times that I can't trace that far back.

"Well let's see most women don't show signs until they're well over a month along so it's had to have happened in the past month or so."

The night of Alyn sneaking into my room when I was in Stein plays in my mind. It was well near a month ago. "Oh my god," I say in a gasp.

"This is wonderful news, princess. You should tell Sir Alyn at once," she grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the bathroom. I pull back and she stops to look at me confused.

"I can't tell him! I mean, we're not even married yet and what would my people think if they find out their princess is pregnant before she was even queen? Think of Alyn's reputation. It'd be ruined."

"I'm sure Alyn wouldn't care about his reputation. You're carrying his child, the future heir to the throne and soon to be his wife."

"I'll tell him when the time is right. I just don't know what to say right now. Promise you won't tell anyone."

The maid watches me but agrees to keep it a secret. "I'm not sure how you'll be able to hide it from him. The morning sickness will be constant and soon you'll begin to show."

"I know," I say biting my lip. If I could manage to hide it for a while or at least until we get married then I'll be fine.

"Please take care of yourself at least." She eyes me over once last time before leaving my room. I walk over to my mirror and glance at my reflection. I press a hand to my stomach and butterflies take over. I am carrying Alyn's child and I am truly terrified and excited.


	36. Keeping A Secret

Chapter 35

I'd manage to control my morning sickness throughout the week living off ginger tea and crackers every morning. I'd force myself to eat or else the nausea would take over. Whenever dinner rolled around, I'd have my share of two helpings of everything. Thankfully, no one had said a word about it.

Every time Alyn was present, the urge to tell him grew stronger but I'd always chicken out at the last minute. The head maid would give me looks whenever I'd tell her I hadn't managed to tell him about the baby.

Giles had asked that I meet him in the library today. I entered the room and took a seat beside the desk as always. "We'll begin once Alyn gets here."

Minutes later the door opens and Alyn steps inside. Our eyes lock and I quickly avert my eyes to my hands. It was so difficult to look at him knowing I kept an important secret. "Glad you could make it, Alyn," Giles says as Alyn shuts the door behind him. He stands beside me and crosses his arms. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I figured it was time the town knew about your engagement. I want to host a ceremony for the both of you tomorrow to announce your plans to marry. I want everyone to feel at peace knowing Wysteria is in good hands."

I feel my cheeks burning and I smile silently. It was hard to believe I was going to marry Alyn and the whole country would know about it. That is, if he still wanted me after I told him I'm pregnant.

"That's all," Giles says. "I've already begun the preparations so I'll leave the rest to you regarding what you'll say." Giles removes himself from his chair and leaves the library.

I start heading for the door. "Aria," Alyn says. I take in a deep breath and face him. I see pain flash in his eyes but it quickly fades. "Can I talk to you?"

Guilt fills my heart and I know he's noticing that I've been avoiding him. I still couldn't find the right words to say. "I-I need to go do something. I'll see you later," I say in a rush and leave the room quickly. I hate myself for lying to him so much. I feel his eyes watching me as I walk down the hallway. He sadly doesn't come after me.

Later that evening I decided to take a walk for some fresh air through the gardens. Snow follows behind me occasionally rubbing against my ankles. The flowers were starting to wilt with the cold that was coming. Their aromas were fading with each breeze that rushed by. I walk until I find a stone bench in the middle of a circle of rose covered arches. The area was pleasant and I'd love to have this be the place I'd marry Alyn.

Butterflies fill my middle and I smile quietly to myself. Strands of hair blow into my face and I quickly brush them behind my ear. Snow wanders farther into the garden up to no good. I stare out at the sun setting behind the mountains surrounding our small valley.

My thoughts scramble for ways to tell Alyn about our baby. "I can't think of anything," I grumble and scratch at my head. I sigh and hang my head low.

"Bark bark!" A sudden barking comes from a short distance away and I hear Snow hissing and growling nearby. I rise from my seat and call out to her. I hear the barking grow closer and I run over to see a small, scrappy dog barking at the bushes Snow hides in.

"Where did a dog come from?"

"Ah, there you are", a voice says and I turn around to see Alyn catching his breath. "Aria," he says with a surprised tone.

"I needed some fresh air", I say unable to look at him. I hear him walk closer and I hold my breath afraid he'll know every secret I hold just by touching me. He moves past and leans over to scruff the puppy. "I told you to 'stay'." He frowns at the puppy who responds with a whine. Alyn holds the puppy in his arms and brings him over. "I found this guy searching through the crates of food outside the kitchen. I gave him a piece of bread and now he won't leave me alone."

A smile spreads over my face and I reach out to touch the soft fur. "I thought you weren't one for animals, Alyn."

He looks away blushing. "It's not my fault he likes me."

The puppy starts barking again as Snow runs out of the bushes. Alyn loses his grip and the puppy darts off towards the castle. "Dumb dog", he groans. He begins taking a step toward the castle when I grab his hand and wrap both of mine around it. "Wait," I mutter.

"Hm?" He tilts his face at an angle and I feel those same butterflies go crazy in my stomach. His brow rises as he waits and I lose every ounce of courage as always. "Have a good night," I say pathetically. He eyes me, his brow still cocked. "It's still early," he says confused.

I gape at him trying to come up with something else to say. "I-" I start to say and just figured it's best to stop talking. "Come by my room tonight," he says taking off without waiting for an answer.


	37. Bliss

Chapter 36

I ended up outside of Alyn's door. I take in a deep breath before attempting to knock. My hand stops just inches from the wood and I pull it away. I can't do this. What if he finds out and tells me to leave?

I shake my head. _Alyn loves me. He wouldn't do that. He'll understand and he'll be happy._ I repeat the words over and over in my head encouraging myself to take a leap of faith. I raise my hand once again only to see the door open on its own.

"I was just about to go see you," Alyn says from the doorway.

"Here I am," I say awkwardly. He steps aside allowing me to enter the room. He closes the door quietly and I feel his arms wrap around me. Nervous he'll notice something, I remove his arms. A hurt expression covers his face and I tug my arms around myself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alyn says staring at me with those saddened eyes.

"No, it's just-" I start to say and stop myself. "I just don't want to be touched right now."

"You've been avoiding me all week. I can't even get you to look at me and it's driving me crazy."

"I know. I'm sorry," I say, my voice shaking.

"Did you," he pauses," Did you decide you wanted someone else?"

I look up at him and his eyes glisten like he's forcing himself not to cry.

"Alyn, of course not!" I reassure him. He steps closer and pulls me in for a kiss. He pulls away but his eyes are still dim. "I know you're keeping something from me."

My eyes widen at the thought of him already knowing. He couldn't, could he? "Alyn," I start to say but can't say anything more.

"Maybe this engagement was too sudden. Maybe we should call it off," he says angrily.

"No!" I object instantly. He steps closer to me and grips my shoulders. "Then tell me what's going on? Why are you distancing yourself from me?"

"It's because-" I bite back my words, completely terrified of the outcome.

"Because of what, Aria? What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm- I'm pregnant, Alyn!" I nearly scream. I pull away from him and kneel to the floor.

He doesn't say a word and I know he's upset with me. I press my hands to my face and let myself cry. "I understand if you hate me," I mumble through quivering lips.

I don't hear a single word from him and I feel like my fears are now a reality. I start to get up but two strong arms envelope me. His hold squeezes me close. My arms go limp and I don't know how to react. I wasn't expecting this at all.

"I could never hate you," he says quietly. I grip his uniform and let him hold me.

"I was terrified," I murmur. He holds me tighter and his mouth is inches from my ear. "You don't need to be. I'm here." He loosens his hold and I look up at his face. His eyes are bright and a soft smile plays at his lips. He softly grips my hand and leads me to sit beside him on the bed. His eyes linger on mine and I feel butterflies fill my stomach, an affect I never got used to.

He lifts his hand and hesitates before pressing his fingertips softly to my belly. "How long have you known?"

"A week now," I mutter. "I thought you'd be angry."

"Why would I be angry?"

"It's frowned upon to have a child outside of marriage. I thought your reputation would be ruined and you'd leave me," I say quietly.

He leans down and kisses me passionately and pulls me down among the sheets of his bed. "Who cares about my reputation? We'll have this baby and show the world we're happy."

Tears stream down my cheeks and he rubs a thumb to wipe them away. "Don't cry, Aria."

"I'm so happy," I say with a wide smile. He places his lips to mine once again and we lose ourselves in our long awaited bliss.


	38. Engagement

Chapter 37

Tonight was the engagement ceremony and I was both excited and nervous. Giles had asked both Alyn and I figure out what we wanted to say to the guests during our announcement. I sat down all day in the study writing down ideas. My mind was in such a tizzy ever since telling Alyn I was pregnant and it was hard to concentrate on anything but him and our baby.

I glance up as the study's door creaks open and feel butterflies when Alyn peaks his head inside. "This is where you've been hiding?" He closes the door behind him and his eyes lower to the paper on the desk. "What's that?"

I grab the paper and shove it into my dress. "Nothing you need to see!"

His lip spread into a sly smile as he steps closer and leans against the edge of the desk. "Oh, really; now I'm curious." He reaches down but I cross my hands over my chest. "That's no fair," he says playfully. He grabs my wrists and gently lifts me out of the chair and pulls me closer. Our eyes our level as he sits atop the desk causing our heights to equal. He wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a soft kiss.

When he pulls away there's a smirk planting on his face. He lifts up his hand to reveal the piece of paper. "I win," he says smoothly.

"How did you-" I start to say as I reach for the paper but he playfully moves it away. "You cheated," I say with a pout.

With a smile still planted on his face he opens the paper and begins reading its contents. His eyes narrow and his smile widens. "You really wanted to say all of this?"

"Well now I can't because it won't be a surprise," I say looking away.

Alyn frowns and hands the paper back. "I shouldn't have looked. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just means I'll have to come up with something better," I shrug. He smiles once again and pulls me in for a kiss. "It's nearly time to start preparing for the ceremony. You should get back," he says after giving me another quick kiss.

"I know, but I'm having so much fun here. We should just skip the ceremony and spend time together."

"Someone's feeling frisky," he purrs.

"I can't help it. I love you," I whisper softly. His hands caress my hips and his legs encircle me and pull me closer. I clasp his jaw between my hands. His lips leave soft kisses across my breastbone and up to my neck. I let myself be enveloped by him and smile at the ceiling while his warm breath travels to my ear.

"Save it for after the ceremony, you two," someone says coughing.

Alyn's hands quickly release me and I step back to see Giles standing at the doorway with a displeased expression. "Aria, your maids are waiting for you back in your chamber. Please make haste," he says holding the door open. I take a quick glance at Alyn who refuses to look Giles in the eye.

Once I'm out of the room, Giles closes the door and I'm left heading to my room curious as to what those two would talk about.

"You look just like a queen," one of my maids says adding the finishing touches to my pinned up hair. A few loose curls hang down in the back and tickle my exposed skin. A soft pink dress lines my body and it sparkles as I move about in front of my mirror.

"Are you nervous?" Another asks me.

"I'm terrified but excited at the same time. I've always dreamed of getting married but I never thought it would be as a princess."

The maids eye me over once more and nod in approval. "You look absolutely stunning," the head maid confirms. "Alyn is a lucky man."

My face burns and I look away from the mirror too embarrassed to see my reflection. "Thank you," I mumble. I absentmindedly place a hand to my abdomen.

The head maid dismisses the other maids and we're left alone in my room. "Have you told him?"

"Yesterday," I say quietly. I look at the mirror and you can hardly see any swelling through the dress.

"How did he handle the news?"

"Better than I thought. He was happy," I say rubbing my thumb over my belly before removing it. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"You'll make a great mother and queen. You've got a great man at your side every step of the way. You won't be alone," she says patting me softly on the shoulder. "They're waiting for us."

All eyes are upon me once I set foot into the Grand Hall. Men and women both stare fascinated as I make my way towards Alyn as he stands at the base of the stage. He's conversing with a few people and as they look my way, so does he. His crimson eyes watch me as I inch closer with each step. He holds out his hand and I take it and stand beside him.

"You look beautiful," he whispers into my ear. His hot breath causes my body to shiver with excitement; my cheeks burn at his compliment. "You're mine tonight after this," he says; his lips brushing the tip of my ear.

He introduces me to a few of the men around us as friends of his while he was a knight. We move from crowd to crowd as people congratulate us on our engagement. It was nearing time for our announcements when the room becomes silent and all eyes are on the entrance. A frail old man walks slowly inside the room and many gasp at the sight. I hardly recognize the man to be the king.

Many people begin to bow as Giles announces his presence. A servant assists him and he climbs the stage and sits upon the main chair. Giles steps up beside him. "May I have you attention please? As you're all well aware, tonight is in celebration of our beloved princess and prince's engagement." He gestures to Alyn and I and we both make our ascent to the stage.

"Now's the time to say what I told you," Giles says in a hushed tone before walking off the stage.

"I'll go first," Alyn says swiftly. He grabs my hands and his hands are soft and warm. "Aria, the moment I saw you I knew there was something unique about you. I was drawn to you from the start and the more I got to see your true self the more I fell in love with you. I wanted to be by your side ever second and to protect you with my life no matter what. I am honored and happy to spend my life beside you as king and your husband." Alyn reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. He kneels down and remains holding my left hand. He opens the box and slides a diamond ring on my finger. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth?"

Tears well up in my eyes and I blink them back. "Yes!" I say and throw my arms around his neck. He holds me close and tight and he gives me a soft kiss. "I love you," he says.

"I'd be more than happy to spend my life with you, Alyn!" The crowd cheers and applauds at our embrace and I feel myself floating on cloud nine. The applauding slowly dissipates and the king stands from his chair.

"I'd like to say something," the king says.

We both turn to face him and he leans against a wooden cane. He holds out his hand and gestures for both of us to kneel. Alyn squeezes my hand in his protectively.

"I've only recently got to know Aria personally for a short while but I can already tell she will be more than perfect watching over our great country of Wysteria. As for Sir Alyn, I've known him since he was just a young boy. He's grown into such a wonderful man and I am overjoyed to see him taking my place upon the throne as your next king. Alyn Crawford, I bestow upon you my blessing that you will fulfill your duty as king as well as loving husband to Aria. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Alyn says in a firm voice. "I will not disappoint you."

"Then I, the king of Wysteria, hereby declare Alyn Crawford to be the next heir to the throne upon my death," the king says tapping his cane on both of Alyn's shoulders. "You may rise now and enjoy the festivities."

Alyn stands and intertwines his fingers with mine. We both smile at each other curious to what the future holds for both of us.


	39. Embrace Me

**EXTREMELY SMUTTY CHAPTER. NOT SUPER RELEVANT TO THE STORY BUT HAD FUN WRITING IT! IF NOT INTERESTED, YOU CAN SKIP AHEAD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 38

"What if someone sees we're missing," I breathe against Alyn's firm lips.

"Don't worry about it," he whispers exploring beneath my dress. I bit my lip as warm hands grip my thigh and his body presses me closer to the wall. We've locked ourselves inside Alyn's room and we made sure we weren't followed.

"I want you so bad," Alyn moans against my neck. His hot breath fanned my neck and throat as he slid his lips up and down my sensitive skin. His teeth nipped the soft skin as he breathed in my scent. I bite my lip to stifle any noise wanting to escape. "I want all of you to myself. I don't want anyone else to see how beautiful you are." His tone was filled with need as his hands slid up and down my body, sensually rubbing you, making heat rush down deep to my core.

My body reacts wildly with excitement in response to his words. His tongue traces my jawline and his hands grip my waist tightly under my dress. He lifts me up higher until my legs are wrapped around him as support. His firm member rubs against my thighs through his suit. He grabs hold of me tightly and carries me to the bed and we collapse onto the soft fabric. His lips crash upon mine and his tongue parting my lips.

My hands tangle themselves in his hair and he groans. His lips find themselves once again upon my neck and venture lower until my breasts. His teeth bite at the dress as he tries to remove it. He growls as he forces his hands behind to untie the corset that blocks the contents he's seeking. His jaw rests on the nape of my neck while he fumbles with the strings.

"How does this damn thing work," he grumbles. He pulls me up and reaches for his sword lying beside the bed. He turns me over and I feel the cold steel slide under my corset and the sound of strings snapping apart. "Alyn!" I exclaim. He flips me back over and our eyes meet. His eyes were dark and yearning like he was in a trance. "I had no other choice," he says with firm lips. His brows lower and his eyes become narrow. He reaches down to remove my hands from my chest and tosses the remains of the corset onto the floor. A devilish grin spreads over him and he buries his face into my breasts. His hands grip each breast firmly in his palms and he gently massages each. I squirm beneath his grip and I feel chills run down my spine at the sensation.

"You smell so good," he whispers still grasping my breasts. I place my hands on the hem of his suit and fumble trying to unbutton it. He shrugs out of it revealing his broad chest and abs. It topples to the floor beside my dress. I pull loose the tie around his neck and use it to pull him closer to me. Our lips collide once again.

This is the man I am going to spend my life with and every time we would make love to each other felt different than the last. He grinds his hips against mine and I moan softly as my anticipation grows even bigger. His fingers play with the lace of my panties; his lips nibbling at my neck.

"I can't hold back much longer," he says panting hot puffs of air against my skin. He tugs at his belt until it's pulled from the loops of his pants. His pants loosen and slide down his legs and onto the floor. My eyes wander down and I see the bulge beneath his underwear. My face burns and I look away quickly afraid I'll chicken out if I continued to stare. I felt so childish getting embarrassed over something I've seen before.

Alyn climbs back over me and his face meets mine. "You're so beautiful, Aria," he says admiringly. "I love you," he mutters pressing his lips to mine once again. He positions his body over mine ready to take the next step. He lowers my underwear and I lean my face up toward the ceiling. I close my eyes tight and I feel his erection rub the inside of my thigh. I feel this tip enter followed by the rest and I let out a soft wail as the pressure builds every inch he goes.

His breathing becomes irregular with each thrust of his lips against mine. His hair hangs down and sways with each movement. My body goes limp and I let myself drift away in his arms. Every inch of my body is high and I hear myself moaning. "Alyn," I sigh happily.

"Mmm," he breaths. I tighten my legs around his hips and he pushes deeper. He hits the right spot and I cry out. My head is spinning and I feel like I'm in ecstasy. He lets out quick breaths and I know he's growing tired and nearly done. He groans quietly beside my ear and I feel his body tense up as he releases inside me. I release a held breath and I feel him collapse beside me. His breathing slowly becomes normal and he pulls me to him. My cheek is pressed against his chest and I hear his heart beating rapidly.

"That was—" I can't even think of anything to describe it. 'Amazing' was an understatement.

His body moves and I turn to see him prop himself on his elbow. His other hand slides a loose strand of hair from my once perfect hairdo behind my ear. I feel his fingers lightly trace over my shoulder and down my side until it stops above my stomach. He rests his palm against my belly and warmth radiates from its center.

His lips remain closed but his eyes speak loudly. They flicker from his hand to my eyes and linger. Their color has returned and I feel satisfied knowing he's returned back to normal.

I place my hand on top of his and smile softly. "What are you thinking about, Alyn?"

He remains quiet for a minute before speaking. "I don't know what to think. I'm going to be the king of Wysteria, something I never thought I'd ever be. I never pictured myself falling in love or getting married yet here I am in bed next to the most beautiful woman in the whole world and to top it off she's carrying my child. It's a bit overwhelming."

I sit up and place both hands upon his and hold it closer to my belly. "You're going to be a great father, Alyn. I'm so happy I'm having your baby."

His eyes widen in surprise but they quickly turn playful and he pulls me close to him for a passionate kiss.


	40. Movement

**Chapter 39**

It was nearing the end of winter and the coldness that lingered over the castle was slowly starting to fade. My belly had gotten slightly bigger as the months passed and I had to have my maids alter my dresses to accommodate for my growing middle. Thankfully, my morning sickness was at its minimum and I was able to continue my life as I normally did.

Giles had discussed having our wedding once spring came and I was growing impatient. It was becoming obvious that I was expecting and I couldn't wait to be Alyn's wife. I knew sooner or later I'd have to tell Giles about my condition but I was terrified of the outcome.

Alyn was sent away to the border to secure our territory from Stein. A few soldiers still loyal to King Byron had crossed into our land seeking revenge for our raid of their castle. I hadn't seen him since the middle of winter and I missed him dearly.

I stir in my sleep as the soft creak of my door starts to wake me. My room is dim aside from some lit candles illuminating small portions of my bedroom. I rub my eyes and focus as a figure steps into my room.

"I didn't mean to wake you," a hushed voice says. I immediately lift the covers and step out of the bed and embrace the figure. "Alyn!" I say excitedly. Our lips meet and I tighten my hold around his neck using the tips of my toes to give me leverage.

We step into the light of a candle and his eyes lock with mine. "You're just as beautiful as the day I left," he says with a sly grin. I smile and glance down at my nightgown to see the small bump poke through the silky fabric as it clings to my frame. He notices my gaze and his eyes wander down and linger on my tummy.

I place my hand over it protectively. "I'm starting to show," I whisper.

He remains quiet and I tilt my head up and look in his eyes. A soft smile rests on his face and he places a hand over mine. "It's really happening," he says. "We really are having a child."

"Did you think I would lie about that?" I say raising my brow.

"No," he says quickly. "It just seems like a dream to me."

"I know what you mean," I say and take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"We'll have to tell Giles soon," he says beside me; his hand still resting on my belly.

"Don't remind me," I sigh. Spring was less than a month away and I'd be nearing the sixth month since finding out I was pregnant.

I strange feeling fills my stomach and I turn my head to face Alyn. "Don't tap me," I say a bit annoyed.

"I didn't tap you," Alyn says looking confused.

"Yes you did. I felt it right where your hand is."

"I swear I didn't do anything. My hand has been still the whole time."

I narrow my eyes at him and the feeling happens again. "You did it again."

Alyn removes his hand and looks at me strangely. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I felt something," I say baffled. A light flutter of movement fills my stomach and I look at Alyn's hand resting in his lap. My eyes widen and I firmly place my hand on my belly. A light tap hits my palm and I gasp. I immediately grab Alyn's and exchange it with mine. He looks confused. "Just wait," I say and press his hand closer. He waits patiently and I smile as the feeling of movement surprises him.

"I felt it," he says astonished. He holds his hand there once more and sure enough the flitter of movement happens and he smiles wide. "I can feel our baby," he says excitedly.

"I can't believe it," I say. Our eyes meet and I don't hold back from pulling Alyn in for a soft kiss. He rubs his hand gently over my middle and the flutter of butterflies fills it with each stroke. "I hope it's a girl," I whisper.

"I bet it's a boy," Alyn says resting his head against mine. "Or it could be both."

I nearly forgot Alyn was a twin. "I hope not," I say breathless. Alyn chuckles lightly before kissing my forehead. "No matter what it is, I'll love it just the same."

We embrace in several more kisses and end up entwining ourselves for the rest of the night.


	41. Serious Situation

Chapter 40

"How could you have been so irresponsible," Giles says exasperated. He paces around the library and places the tips of his fingers against his temple and sighs with irritation. "This changes everything."

I look down at my feet and think of something to say. I feel a soft squeeze from Alyn's hand and glance over to see him give me a reassuring smile. He turns to look toward Giles and speaks. "I want to get married as soon as possible. I think it's the best option right now."

Giles looks at him with a cocked brow. "You think marriage will fix this?"

"It won't fix anything but I'd rather be officially married in the eyes of the people before this baby is born."

Giles lets out an amused snort. "It'll be hard to hide Aria's condition from those same people, Alyn."

Alyn looks away disgruntled and he knows he's losing the battle with Giles. "Regardless, I still want to show the people we're committed to each other and to Wysteria. Some of them might not agree with Aria being pregnant but there's nothing we can do about it."

Giles sighs and his eyes flicker to mine. "I guess we have no choice, do we? I'll admit I'm impressed you held onto this secret as long as you did. I knew you were hiding something but I never expected this." His eyes lower and I tug on my dress self-consciously.

"Stop acting like it's her fault," Alyn says protectively. "I'm just as much involved as she is."

"Of course; Aria couldn't have conceived a child on her own," Giles scoffs.

I blink my eyes at how Giles' is acting towards us. I feel like a huge disappointment. "I need some fresh air," I say rising. Giles eyes me and I wrap my arms around my middle to hide my stomach. I hear Alyn rise from his seat as well. "We're done here," he says and follows me out of the study.

"Aria," he says tenderly. "He shouldn't have treated you that way."

"He's right though. I'll only get bigger and everyone will know that I was careless enough to become pregnant before I'm anointed queen. I'm not even a real heir to the throne, just one that was picked out of a majority of women." I feel my eyes water and I rub my eyes to wipe the tears away. I turn away and begin to run down the hall. I hear Alyn following behind me and I push myself harder and run out into the cool air outside. Breathless, I stumble forward and catch myself on my knees.

"Aria, you shouldn't run like that," Alyn says sternly.

"I can't handle the stress anymore," I cry out. "I hate having to hide it from everyone. It's so hard finding a dress that fits or trying not to vomit when I smell something that doesn't agree with me. You don't understand what I'm going through!" I start to run again but Alyn's hand wraps around my waist and I feel myself being pulled back and embraced by his arms. "You're right; I don't understand what you have to go through. I'm not the one carrying a life inside me. But you're not the only one keeping it a secret. It's so hard not to embrace you in the halls or to ask you how you're feeling when others are around. When you first told me, I was so happy I wanted to tell everyone but I knew that wasn't want you wanted. You're not alone, Aria."

The tears start to drip from my cheeks. Pain shoots through my abdomen and I feel my stomach start to tighten and contract causing me to release a sound of discomfort. Alyn's arms rest at my hips and I lean into him clenching my stomach. "It hurts," I moan.

I feel strong arms lift me and I'm cradled against Alyn's chest. He carries me back into the castle at a hurried pace and I close my eyes as the paint continues to radiate through my body. I hear concerned voices around us but my focus remains on contractions. "It's not time yet," I force through strained breathing. Alyn remains quiet and his head remains forward.

"What's going on?" I hear one of my maids ask.

"She started having contractions when we were outside," Alyn says trying to catch his breath. He places me onto the bed and I feel his soft hands caress my hair. "It'll be okay," he says and kisses my forehead gently. "Get the doctor now!"

My stomach spams once again and I pull my knees up to ease the pain. Alyn begins to remove my heels and unties the back of my dress. "We need to get this off her so she can relax."

I lean against the pillow in nothing but my undergarments and the coolness of the room makes me shiver. My hand rests against my stomach and I feel the muscles tighten and loosen. "I don't want to lose the baby," I start to cry.

Alyn places a hand over mine. "That's not going to happen. Just try to relax."

I close my eyes and focus on breathing. My heart is racing and my chest still feels heavy. I force myself to breath in a routine and after minutes my body starts to calm down. The muscles in my stomach begin to relax and I find myself able to breathe naturally again.

"Tell me what happened," I hear a new voice say. I open my eyes to see the doctor enter the room and walk over carrying a bag.

"We were out in the gardens and she started having contractions," Alyn says with worried eyes.

The doctor doesn't respond but instead places an instrument against my chest and then down to my stomach. "Have they stopped," he says looking at me. I nod my head softly.

"Do you know what caused them to start?"

"We were talking and she became upset. That's when they started."

"It seems the stress caused her body to go into pre-labor. She'll need consistent bedrest to make sure they don't start up again. You need to remain calm and relaxed. Stress and getting upset aren't healthy for you or your unborn child."

"We understand," Alyn answers. He follows the doctor out and into the hall and I sigh. If I had kept my emotions in check, this wouldn't have happened. One of my maids hands me my nightgown and I slide over my head.

"Is there anything you need? I can bring you some water or tea," the maid suggests.

I just nod so she'll leave. I remain sitting upward and wait for the room to quiet down. Alyn returns and closes the door behind him. Our eyes meet and I'm the first one to look away. My hands rest on my belly instinctively and I feel the soft flutter of movement.

I watch Alyn as he climbs onto the bed and pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me pulling me closer until his head rests on mine. "Everything's going to be okay," he says softly.

His hands find mine and rest protectively against my stomach. We both sit quietly and I feel his hands stroke the silk of my gown. "I was scared," I say with a shaky voice.

Alyn pulls me closer and tightens his hold. "So was I," he murmurs. I feel his lips brush the tip of my ear. I feel tears start to form in my eyes and I blink them away. "I'm so glad I have you, Alyn."

I feel Alyn's gentle hands slide under my chin and tilt my face to his. His warm lips touch mine lightly and then roughly. His other hand locks fingers between mine enveloping our unborn child beneath. I let him kiss me, letting all the stress fly away and focus on our small family.


	42. Wedding

Chapter 41

"You look absolutely stunning," the head maid says to me placing the lace veil over my curled hair. I glance over myself in the mirror and the white of my wedding dress is blinding. Diamonds and pearls cascade over my bosom and my swollen belly is hidden beneath an array of silky flowers and ruffled material falling past my feet. I hardly recognized the woman in the reflection to be me.

"I'm so nervous," I say eying myself over one final time.

"You'll do great," my maid says before nodding in approval at my appearance. We both start when a knock at the door surprises us. "It's almost time," she says and heads over and opens the door. My eyes grow wide when Elias steps into the room. His cheeks burn red when he sees me. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you," I say blushing.

"I've been asked to escort you down the aisle."

"Really?"

"Alyn asked me to. He's been bugging me about it all day. I will say I'm glad I get to see your first."

I feel my cheeks burn brighter and I smile like an idiot. We stand awkwardly for a few minutes before the head maid rushes over and pulls me towards Elias. She wraps my arm around his and hands me a large bouquet of flowers. "Start heading to the Hall," she orders. She as well as the other maids grab the ends of my dress and hold it as Elias ushers me down the hall. My heart clamors inside my chest and I try to keep my hands from shaking.

"You'll do great," Elias whispers noticing my nervousness. I feel my mouth getting dry in anticipation. As we grow closer to the Hall, I can hear my heart beating inside my ears. I force myself to take calming breaths with each step.

Guards bow in my direction as we approach the tall, wooden doors. "Are you ready?" Elias says with a kind smile. I take a deep breath and exhale. "No, but I'll never be," I admit. Elias chuckles softly before nodding for the men to open the doors.

The doors open slowly and I feel the eyes of the guests glued to me. Elias starts to walk forward and I stumble to keep up. I pace alongside him down the carpeted aisle and my heart nearly stops beating when my eyes lock with Alyn's. He's wearing a burgundy suit with silver and gold linings. His is combed to the side allowing his crimson eyes to shine bright. He smiles widely as I grow closer to being beside him.

He takes my hand as I reach the bottom of the steps and helps me ascend onto the stage. A smile remains on his face and I can't take my eyes off him. He looked so incredibly handsome that it made me so happy to know that he was to be my husband. The priest begins reading the traditional scriptures and Alyn's hands grow tighter around mine.

"Alyn Crawford, do you take Princess Aria to be your wife till death do you part?"

"I do," Alyn says smiling.

"Aria, do you take Alyn Crawford to be your husband until death parts you?"

"I do," I say reflecting Alyn's smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest announces and the sounds of applauding and cheers reverberate throughout the Great Hall. Alyn lifts my veil over my face and slides his hands against my face and pulls me closer until our lips meet. He holds his lips to mine for a good while before pulling away only to kiss me again.

We turn to face the audience and white roses rise into the air with delighted huzzahs. Alyn takes hold of my hand and wraps it around his as we descend the stage. Rose petals shower us as we walk out of the Hall and into the great dining room where food awaited us in celebration.

Shortly after, friends began making toasts to us as well as leaving behind gifts. The day was long and I was more than ready to relax after all the excitement. Alyn had escorted me to his room where he helps me undress. His lips explore my body and his hands become adventurous.

"Alyn," I giggle. He never wasted any time.

He lowers my dress and slide sit over the curves of my hips until it collapses to the floor acting as a halo to my feet. He pins me against the door and his hands run up the indents of my waist. "Alyn," I mutter and he pins me harder to the door.

"Alyn, you're being too rough. You'll hurt the baby." He pulls away and his eyes look apologetic. He backs away and grabs my hand softly and leads me to the bed. He sits at the edge and places his hands on my hips. He pulls me close and his face is level with my stomach. I glance down at him confused when he suddenly presses his lips just above my belly button.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I promise nothing will ever hurt you. I'll keep you and your mother safe." He presses his lips to my belly again and his hands pull me closer until I've fallen into his lap. I brace myself against his chest and he places his lips to mine. "I love you, Aria," he breathes and kisses me again.

"I love you, Alyn," I reply with a kiss of my own. Butterflies fill my stomach as he showers me with kisses and sweet nothings and I giggle each time his hands trace the curves of my body. We eventually end up lying next to each other in his bed and his hand rests protectively on my belly. I feel our child move happily beneath and Alyn's eyes remain focused on me.

"I couldn't have asked for anything else in this world," he whispers.

"Me neither," I say with a soft smile.

"I'll make you the happiest wife in the world, Aria," he mutters. He plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

I lock my eyes with his and a big smile plays on my lips. "You already have."


	43. Loss

Chapter 42

Our bags were packed and a carriage waited outside the castle gates ready to leave to one of the king's lakeside mansion. I was excited to spend some time alone with Alyn. I lift my suitcase off the bed and it lands on the ground with a thump. Alyn takes it out of my hands swiftly. "You shouldn't be lifting any heavy objects. I'll take it."

"It's not _that_ heavy," I say with a pout. It was charming to see he was concerned for my wellbeing but I didn't like being babied all the time. He lifts his eyebrow at me and lifts the case only to let it land once again with a loud thump. "You sure about that? As your husband I demand you let me carry your luggage."

I give him a playful glare before a smile breaks across my face. "Fine, take it." He leans down and gives me a soft kiss before grabbing our bags.

"I wouldn't leave just yet," a voice says at the door. Giles stands in the doorway crossing his arms over his chest. His face is calm but his eyes are dim. "I have some news."

Alyn sets down the bags and places his hands on his waist. "What's this about?"

"It seems the king's illness has gotten worse over the past few days and the doctor's examining him right now. It doesn't look good," Giles says. His eyes glance at the floor and I can see sadness lurking beneath his calm demeanor.

Alyn's arms go limp at his sides and I sense his mood changing dramatically. Giles releases a pained sigh before speaking again. "I'd like to ask you both to postpone your honey moon for now."

"I understand," Alyn says softly. Giles leaves the room and I look up into Alyn's face. "Are you okay?"

His eyes glance down and he forces a smile. "I'm alright. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

I know he's lying but I don't want to argue. I accept his answer and hope for his sake the king recovers.

"The air feels so warm; don't you agree?" I say stretching my arms out. Alyn walks beside me, his mind wandering. "Hm? Yeah," he murmurs.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Alyn's eyes narrow. His lips purse into a fine line and I reach down and grab his hand. "I'm fine," he says at my gesture. "Really."

"No you're not. I hate seeing you in pain like this."

"You don't need to worry about it," he says patting me gently on my head. His fingers slide down my hair placing it behind my ear.

"I'm your wife now; it's my job to worry."

He chuckles softly. He pulls me close and gives me a soft squeeze. His chin rests on my head he remains quiet. I stay still in his arms allowing him to hold me in hopes it'll bring him comfort.

"Princess Aria and Prince Alyn," someone yells from across the gardens. Alyn releases his hold and we face the direction the voice came from. A distraught servant runs over to us with an uneasy expression.

"The king-" he says breathless, "the king has passed."


	44. Mourning

Chapter 43

The rain was pouring buckets outside causing the earth to appear flooded. The grim, gray clouds clump together, blocking out the sun. The castle was in mourning for the loss of a great leader and the weather replicated those feelings.

I sit in my chair glancing out the window, watching the rain patter and slide down the glass. I place down my book that I'm too distracted to read. I rest my cheek against my palm and sigh. The morning consisted of the burial of the king and Alyn had asked to spend time alone. I had hidden myself away in my room while I waited for him to return.

I sub consciously run my hand over my growing belly. "I hope he's okay," I say aloud. I sigh once again and force myself out the chair. "I'm no use to him sitting here." I open my door and take a step out into the hall. I follow the carpet down the corridor and walk out into the courtyard containing Alyn's old room.

"Are you looking for Alyn, Aria?"

I turn around and find Elias walking out of the training hall. Our eyes meet briefly before he looks away with sadness. "He's taking this pretty hard."

"Do you know where he is?"

He jabs a finger behind him and I can hear the faint sounds of a sword clashing against wood. "He's been in there all afternoon."

"Thank you," I say quietly and step past him into the hall. My eyes rest on Alyn's figure slicing away at one of the dummies. My eyes widen at the row of headless dummies. Is this how he takes out his frustration?

I step further inside until I'm a few feet away. Alyn raises his arm and slams his sword deep into the neck of the dummy until the head flies off and rolls onto the floor to my feet. He turns around surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you; I was worried. You've been gone for a few hours now," I say reaching down and grabbing the decapitated, wooden head.

He reaches over and grabs the head and tosses it into a pile with others. "You should head back; you shouldn't be out here in this weather."

"This isn't about me, Alyn," I take a step closer and rest a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off and takes another swing at the dummy. "Alyn," I say sternly.

"Go," he growls and jabs his sword throw the dummy's middle.

"No!" I retort. My voice comes out calm and clear and I'm amazed I'm able to control it so well despite how nervous I felt. "Look at what you're doing."

"I'm fine," he barks and pulls the sword out of the wood.

"Someone who is 'fine' doesn't decapitate every dummy in their training hall." I wave my hand at the giant pile of wooden heads. He ignores me and swings his sword at the next dummy in line.

"Alyn," I say and reach for his hand. "Don't," he says shoving me away and I stumble onto the floor. His eyes widen and he stares at me while I look back at him surprised. "I-I'm sorry," he says. Tears well in my eyes and I feel useless trying to understand.

He offers his hand and helps me get to my feet. Our eyes lock and I can see the brightly colored red has faded and have been replaced with a pained and dark maroon. He releases my hand and holds his sword steady at his side.

"Talk to me, Alyn. This isn't like you," I mutter. "I want to help."

His eyes glance at the rows of dummies. "I couldn't do anything," he murmurs. He closes his eyes and his brows narrow and his face becomes angry. "I couldn't save him," he growls and throws his sword at a nearby dummy. It lands in the middle and I jump back at the impact.

Alyn lowers himself to the floor and places a hand over his face while the other dangles over his knee. I lower myself and rest beside him. I place a hand on his shoulder and he doesn't shrug it away. His body trembles and I realize he's crying.

Instinctively, I wrap my arms around him and pull him to my chest. I feel him tense up at my actions. "It's okay to cry," I whisper.

He remains quiet enveloped in my arms and I stroke the back of his head while he lets everything out. "He was like a father to you, wasn't he?" I ask.

He doesn't reply but I know he wants to say yes. After quite a few minutes, Alyn finally pulls away with a reddened race and swollen eyes. I give a soft smile and he pulls me in for a strong kiss. His rough hands caress the sides of my face. He pulls away and his eyes linger on mine for a moment.

"I didn't want you to see me like that," he says quietly. "I never want to look weak in front of you."

"I don't care," I reply. "I love you whether you're weak or strong. It's okay to mourn the loss of someone you cared about. You shouldn't care how you look in front of others."

He remains quiet but a small smile tugs at his lips. "I don't deserve you," he mumbles. His eyes connect with mine once again and my heart skips a beat at how gentle and sincere he appears. He lifts my chin and presses his lips to mine.

"You're stuck with me," I say with a smile. "I may drive you crazy but I'll never abandon you."

He rises to his feet and helps me to mine. Without warning, he pulls me into his arms and holds me. "Thank you," he whispers into my ear.

The sound of rain ceases and I glance out the window behind us to see the sun slowly come out of hiding. Taking it as a sign the worst is over, I let myself be embraced as long as need with a silent smile upon my face.


	45. Welcome To The World

Chapter 44

It was nearing the end of my pregnancy and the weather had gone from comfortable to miserably hot. Alyn and I were named King and Queen of Wysteria shortly after the king's passing. Alyn had managed to overcome his sadness regarding the death and placed his focus on ruling the country. The townspeople loved him and he loved the townspeople. I couldn't help but smile when I'd see the people cheering at their new leader.

I'd been told to remain in bed during my final weeks but it was so dreadfully boring that I'd of course sneak out and go for walks with Alyn by my side. He'd scold me like usual but wanted to see me happy. My maids and regular female castle goers would have weekly teas where I'd be given advice on how to handle the days leading up to my delivery. I was terrified yet excited. Every ounce of me was ready to have this baby.

A cool breeze flows through the room from our open balcony doors. The early morning sunlight pokes through the glass and scatters across the floor. Alyn rests quietly beside me and I try to snuggle as close as possible until my stomach doesn't allow it. I plant soft kisses across his barren back and run my hands over his muscular arms. He stirs in his sleep and I smile against his back.

I feel his body turn and our faces meet. "Good morning," he says sleepily. He places a gentle hand against my cheek and I place mine on top. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," I answer smiling. "I don't think it's today." I place a small pout upon my face.

He gives a side smile before placing a soft kiss on my lips. We both get out of bed and prepare for the day. Alyn was scheduled to have a meeting with many of the noblemen and generals from the country later today.

"I know you hate it in here, but I want you to stay put while I'm gone," he says finishing the last button of his suit. He rests a hand against my large belly. "Just in case," he says softly.

I roll my eyes but agree. "Okay, but once you get back I want to go for another walk. I heard walking helps induce labor."

"Deal," he says and kisses me before leaving for the meeting.

I spend time in my room as he asked but the meeting goes by slowly. "This is so boring," I grumble. My stomach rumbles and I sigh. "Well, he didn't say I couldn't go get a snack."

I rise from my chair and walk towards the kitchen. As I'm passing one of the main hallways, I hear voices arguing outside in the front courtyard. Curious, I peak out of a window and see guards blocking the way for a familiar face. Pale hair acts as a halo around the young face. My eyes widen at the cunning golden eyes.

"What are you doing here," I say with irritation.

"Princess. Or is it Queen Aria now?" Nico says with bright eyes.

"Answer my question," I say sternly.

"I heard the news about the king. I came to pay my respects."

I narrow my eyes in his direction. "I don't want him here," I command and the guards grab Nico.

"I wanted to apologize," he calls out. "I want to serve the new king."

The guards pause and I step closer. "How can I trust you after everything you did?"

"Please, listen to me."

I glance at the guards who remain emotionless. Nico looks at me with earnest eyes and I wave. "You have one minute to convince me to allow you into my castle."

"I came to warn you that King Byron plans to attack Wysteria. He will kill you and your child," he says with pleading eyes. My stomach sinks at the news. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do you think King Byron is a liar? You know what he's capable of."

The guards wait for my order. "Take him to the prison holdings. I want him questioned," I say in a shaky voice. They nod and start to drag Nico away. "If you tell us everything you know, I promise your freedom," I say turning and heading back into the castle. I lean against the hall, my heart pounding. Did King Byron really want to attack? My hand holds my stomach protectively and panic sets in. I won't let him lay a finger on this child.

"I need to tell Alyn," I whisper. My chest tightens and I briskly walk down the hallway leading to the meeting hall. My stomach tightens and I collide with the wall. I feel my muscles spasm and I realize what's happening. "Not now," I breathe through clenched teeth. My stomach contracts again and I cry out in discomfort. I collapse to my knees clutching my stomach as it tightens.

I try to stand up but the pain causes my legs to wobble. I rest my hands against the wall and bend my back to provide a bit of relief.

"Queen Aria, are you alright?" A servant who happened to be passing by rushes over to me.

"The baby…." I bite my lip as another contraction hits. "It's coming," I groan. Her eyes widen and she starts to fidget. "I'll go get help; wait here," she says frantically.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," I say irritated. Moments later a few other servants round the corner and help escort me to my bedroom. My head maid waits impatiently at the door and ushers everyone inside. "Remove her dress and place her on the bed. I'll need boiled water and some clean rags."

I cry out in pain as another contraction convulses down my belly. My forehead becomes sweaty and the feel of cool air against my bare skin feels wonderful. One of the maids dresses me in a loose and flowing sleeveless gown over me before escorting me to the bed. I grip the bedpost, refusing to lie down.

"Queen Aria, you need to rest," the maid says nervously and I shoot her a mean glare.

"I want to stay here," I growl and bend over as another contraction comes and goes.

The head maid tells the maid to leave me be. She wipes my brow with a soft rag. "You're doing great," she says encouragingly.

"Where is Alyn?" I say gritting my teeth. "I need him here."

"Someone's been sent to get him," she says calmly. "Focus on your breathing. He'll be here soon."

I force myself to take calming breaths but the pain makes it difficult. Minutes pass and Alyn still hasn't arrived. "I'm not having this baby until he gets here," I grumble.

"That's not up for you to decide. That baby will come when it's ready," the head maid barks. "Don't be stubborn," she clicks her tongue and talks to one of the other servants on standby. "It's been half an hour since I sent Thomas to get Alyn. Go find him."

(Third person)

"Are they almost done?" A thin and lanky boy paces outside the meeting hall. He places an ear to the door and listens and hears the voices of men discussing. He bites his lip unsure if he should interrupt or wait.

"What are you doing?" Another man approaches and the young boy realizes it's a guard. "You shouldn't be here."

"I-I'm waiting to speak with King Alyn. It's about Queen Aria," he says shaking. He was easily intimidated.

"What about the Queen?" The guard raises his brow suspiciously.

"Well, she's in labor," the boy says nervously.

The guard's eyes widen and he grabs the boy's wrist and pushes open the heavy doors. The men inside the room all turn to see the interruption and Alyn's eyes narrow in irritation. "This is a private meeting."

"I found this boy lollygagging outside the room. He has something to say," the guard says shoving the boy forward. He stumbles and tilts his head until his eyes meet Alyn's.

"What's so important that you had to disturb us?" Alyn's voice is low and grumpy.

"Um- well," the young boy says trembling.

"I'm waiting," Alyn says impatiently.

"Queen Aria," the boy says.

Alyn's brows rise and his eyes become intense. "What about her?"

"She's- She's in labor," the boy wheezes. "I didn't want to interrupt you-" He starts to say but Alyn silences him.

"We'll finish this later," he says in a deep tone before striding out of the room.

(Back to Aria)

"Ahhhh!" I moan as the pain courses through my entire body. I squeeze the hand of one of my maids who volunteers to assist in delivering the baby. "I can't take it anymore," I cry.

"Just a bit longer. You're doing great," the head maid says wiping my face.

"You're almost fully dilated," the doctor says lowering the blanket. "I expect another hour before you start pushing."

"An hour?" I whine.

Voices sound in the hallway and someone enters the room. My eyes glance up and I see Alyn walk swiftly to my side. The maid steps aside and Alyn takes my hand in his. "I'm here," he breathes. I close my eyes as I brace another painful contraction. I feel Alyn's hand rub my back and I feel more relaxed.

I withstand a few more minutes of contractions and the urge to push comes. I cry out and squeeze Alyn's hand tightly as I press against my stomach. The doctor comes to my side and lifts the blanket over my legs. "I can't believe it," he says surprised. "You're fully dilated already."

He barks commands at the maids and they each prepare to assist when needed. I continue to push gripping Alyn's hand each time. "Almost," the doctor says calmly. I cry out loudly one final time before the pressure built inside my stomach vanishes. I collapse into Alyn's arms breathless and glance down at my feet. The doctor lifts up the small body and a maid rushes over with a wet cloth.

"It's a girl," he says.

Tears fall down my cheeks. "She's beautiful," Alyn breathes beside me. The maids clean and wrap the baby in a bundle of soft blankets. Alyn reaches out as the head maid lowers our daughter into his arms. He leans closer to me and I gaze at the small, wrinkled face.

She stirs in the blankets and lets out a soft cry. "It's okay," Alyn coos and places a gentle finger against her smooth cheek. Her eyes open and a soft crimson color watches Alyn. Her small hands takes hold of Alyn's finger and a huge smile spreads over his face.

"She looks just like you," I whisper. He hands the baby over and places her in my arms. A protective hand remains on mine and I feel the tears start to fall again as I gaze into the beautiful face of our daughter.

"We haven't thought of a name yet," I say quietly.

"Allison," he says without a thought. "It was my mother's name," he says softly.

"It's perfect," I reply.


	46. Epilogue

Chapter 45

EPILOGUE

"Look at me, Daddy!"

"You're doing great!"

I watch from afar as our daughter Allison rides her new foal across the grassy arena. Alyn rides alongside her with his gelding. A smile spreads over my face. "I want to ride too, Mama."

I look down at the small hand holding mine.

"Alex, you'll have your turn when you're older."

"But, I'm three now. I'm old enough," he says with a small pout.

"I'll ask your father if he'll take you riding with him after lunch," I suggest.

"Yeah!"

"The children are asleep," I say sliding into bed beside Alyn.

"I'm exhausted," he says extending an arm around me. I rest my head against his chest and his hand strokes my back.

"The great knight Alyn's weakness is a couple of children," I say playfully.

He rolls over and his lips turn into a smile. "I have no weakness," he says smoothly.

I pull his face to mine and plant a firm kiss against his lips. He pulls away and his eyes meet mine and I raise a brow.

"Okay, maybe I have one weakness," he chuckles. He places his lips to mine once more.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," I whisper into his ear.

"Hm?" He kisses my neck and bites gently at the nape.

"How do you feel about having three children?"

He lifts his head and looks at me with wide eyes. "Why?"

I grab his hand and place it over my middle and smile wide.

"Are you…" he starts to say and I smile even bigger. He kisses me passionately and I wrap my arms around his neck to draw him closer. "You're everything I've dreamed of," I whisper. His lips linger on mine and his eyes flicker and rest on mine. We stare at each other in happy silence. He rests his forehead to mine. I feel the soft tickles of his lashes move slightly as his eyes close. His hand rests against my cheek and I feel his lips move when he speaks.

"You're everything and more than I could ever ask for."

Happiness radiates through my core and we lose ourselves beneath the sheets of our bed enveloping each other in each other's arms allowing our love to fill the silent bedroom.

 **THE END**

 **(I'm happy and sad to say this is the end for Aria and Alyn. To specify, they have a 5 year old daughter, Allison, a three year old son, Alexander, and a new one on the way. They live happily and King Byron never shows up because who needs him to ruin a happy story! I'm glad you all have read this till the end and I couldn't have done this without your support. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I loved writing this story.)**


End file.
